Powerless
by MusicChiller27
Summary: Twins separated at birth, finally come together in the WWE. Both completely different like night and day. Both after the same woman for different reasons. One is legitimately in love with her while the other just wants to use her for his own gain. Dean Ambrose/Jon Moxley/OC - Roman Reigns/OC - Seth Rollins/OC pairings. Other WWE Superstars used as well.
1. Chapter 1

******_This story idea came to me in a dream and I couldn't pass it up. AngelsDee327 is OC Liliya Young and InsaneCaliGurl is Lilianna Walker. I own all OC's. Hope you enjoy this one because I know I'll enjoy writing it. Sorry ahead of time for the pauses in between chapters, just really want to make sure I do everything right with this story and not rush it. Reviews are welcome, not interested in being burned by flames. Thank you!_******

**Powerless**

Chapter 1

6 AM came way too soon.

Snapping his eyes open, Dean heard the alarm blare on the nightstand by his ear and reached his hand over, slamming it on top of the annoying contraption. Granted, he was up and just resting his eyes, he still hated that incessant beeping sound. When would he learn to go to bed at a decent hour? How about the day after never? The older he got, the more Dean paid for staying up until 4 AM when he knew he had to be up in 2 hours to catch a flight. His two days off flew by in the blink of an eye, but Dean soaked up as much relaxation as he could. He scrubbed a hand down his face and slowly sat up in bed, letting out a long yawn that sent tremors throughout his 6'4 muscular frame. Dean had a flight to catch in 3 hours, so he had to get his big backside out of bed, shower and make sure all of his things were packed before leaving to head to the airport.

Dean didn't have a normal 9-to-5 job. In fact, a lot of people thought his job was fake and ridiculous, but he loved every second of it. Sure, it was a little brutal and he was pretty beat up, but Dean wouldn't have changed it for the world. He worked for World Wrestling Entertainment, –Everyone simply called it the WWE- the biggest wrestling organization on the planet. He was known as a sports-entertainer and WWE Superstar, since they didn't refer to sports-entertainment as professional wrestling anymore. Dean got to beat up people for a living and didn't go to jail for it because it was part of his job. His days off were Wednesday and Thursday usually, but whenever WWE had tours overseas to satisfy their worldwide fan base, he had NO days off. Monday was a televised event called Monday Night Raw and Tuesday taped another televised event called Smackdown!. Friday through Sunday were house shows, WWE live events that weren't televised. WWE had two other shows called Superstars and Main Event, but Dean rarely appeared on them and they were taped before Raw and Smackdown! anyway.

Ever since high school, that's all Dean ever wanted to do was be a professional wrestler. He was on the wrestling team and learned his technical ability through that experience, but it was the shows on television that really nailed him. He would watch WWE –It was WWF back then- along with WCW and ECW, –Both shows were bought out by WWE over a decade ago- religiously, becoming connected with it in every way possible. His parents weren't thrilled about it at first and thought it was just a phase he was going through. But when Dean announced he wanted to train to become a professional wrestler, they didn't know what to think. He was blessed to have parents who actually supported him in whatever decisions he made in life and Dean could honestly say this was one he didn't regret. Not very many people enjoyed going to work, but Dean did – traveling, sleep deprivation and everything else that came with it. There was nothing like walking into an arena full of thousands fans screaming and roaring, performing in front of them was even better.

Hearing the ocean waves crash on the shore flood through his open balcony door of his condo, Dean sighed in contentment and closed his eyes, relishing the sound for few minutes. Life didn't get any better than this. He had the job he loved, a beautiful home and loving family that lived just on the other side of the city. As happy as Dean was though, he did wish he had someone to share his life with – someone to come home to after being on the road for 280+ days a year. It was hard having a relationship because he was gone so long and rarely home, 2 days a week if he was lucky. Truth be told, Dean had found a woman he was interested in and had been for a year, ever since he came up to the main roster of WWE from their developmental. For some reason, he couldn't get up the courage to ask her out on a simple date, which wasn't surprising since Dean was always awkward around women. It was a miracle he'd gotten dates for both his Junior and Senior proms in high school along with the other school dances he had to endure. He had a few girlfriends throughout high school, but he was young, stupid and naïve, not understanding what it meant to be in a relationship. He was going on 28 years old now, not getting any younger and it was time to let his balls drop and just ask the woman out he'd had a crush on for the past year before he lost his opportunity.

Dean didn't realize another hour had passed by until he glanced at the clock and bolted upright in bed, cursing because he had less than 2 hours to get ready. Hightailing it into the bathroom, he jumped in the shower and quickly scrubbed himself clean, washing his dishwater blonde curls. He had a hint of scruff on his face, deciding to leave it since he didn't have time to shave. Sometimes he wanted to be clean shaven, but a lot of the time he didn't mind having scruff. He'd never grow a beard though, it definitely wouldn't look good for his image. Stepping out of the shower, Dean quickly dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans, black polo shirt with a black beater underneath and pulled his sneakers on. He'd change into something a little more presentable once he arrived at the hotel, but for now he wanted to be comfortable on the plane. Security clearance wouldn't be a big deal considering they knew him on a first name basis, so Dean wouldn't have to spend much time going through it like others. It was one of the perks of being a WWE Superstar and flying all the time.

Around noon, Dean arrived in Charlotte, North Carolina where they had a house show to perform later that night. He signed a few autographs for fans that approached him with a smile on his face, thanking them for the admiration. One thing about Dean was he always – ALWAYS – had time for his fans. It didn't matter how tired and beat up he was after a show, he would never deny a fan anything because they made him who he was. If it wasn't for fans, Dean wouldn't be a WWE Superstar, so he owed them everything and more for all the support. He looked down when a small little girl around 5 or 6 years old timidly approached him, holding out a picture for him to sign silently. Dean smiled, squatting to be eyelevel with her and took the picture, scrawling his autograph for her. The little girl thanked him in a small whisper and Dean winked, watching her scurry off to join her parents that were close-by. They thanked him and Dean watched the father lift his daughter in his arms while she admired the signed picture with star-struck eyes. Shaking his head with a chuckle, Dean turned and retrieved his luggage along with rental car, heading out of the airport to drive to the hotel.

On the way, his cell phone rang and Dean answered it, having his Bluetooth in his ear. "Ambrose."

"Dean, it's Stephanie."

Stephanie McMahon was one of his bosses in the WWE and a woman nobody wanted to cross the wrong way. "What can I do for you, Miss McMahon?" He asked cordially, stopping at a red light.

"I need you to come to the arena for a meeting with you, Seth and Roman in a half an hour. Is that alright with you?" Stephanie asked, shuffling papers on her desk trying to figure out the match card for tonight's show.

"Sounds good to me. I just landed, so I'll just come to the arena and check into the hotel after the meeting." Dean said, refusing to deny Stephanie anything and knew this meeting had to do with the Shield, a current group he was part of.

"See you in a little while then. Seth and Roman are on their way already."

20 minutes later, Dean pulled into the Time Warner Cable Arena and parked in the designated area for the WWE Superstars, hopping out with his bag of gear in hand. He always packed it separate from his regular clothes just in case he didn't have time to stop at the hotel to drop his stuff off, like now. He waved at Gary, the security guard, and clapped him on the back on his way in, waving to some of the fans lurking behind the arena hoping to catch a glimpse of their favorite wrestler. Dean greeted a few coworkers, WWE Superstars and Divas, on his way to Stephanie's office, already knowing where it was located. It was a good thing this was just a house show because, if he came to the arena in jeans for Raw or Smackdown!, Stephanie would've fined him due to the WWE's strict dress code.

"Come in, it's open." Stephanie called out when she heard a knock sound at her office door, smiling up at Dean Ambrose. "Nice of you to join us, Dean."

"Traffic was a bitch, sorry." Dean apologized, shaking hands with his fellow comrades Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

Seth had two-toned blonde and black hair, the high-flyer of the group, with dark chocolate eyes standing at 6'1 and weighed 217 pounds. Roman was the powerhouse, the Enforcer, with long black hair and grey eyes, standing at 6'3 and weighed 265 of pure muscle. His right arm was sleeved in a Samoan tattoo that stemmed from his heritage and it added to the intensity of who he was. Dean had gone through the WWE developmental system with them, which started in FCW/NXT –FCW changed to NXT- and all 3 of them became the Shield a month before being called up to the main roster in WWE. They debuted at Survivor Series in 2012, almost a year later since that was the WWE's next big pay-per-view happening in a few weeks and Dean was excited since it would be the Shield's one year anniversary.

"No problem, we're waiting for Hunter." Hunter Hearst Helmsley was Stephanie McMahon's husband and most fans knew him as Triple H, a legend in the company. He was also another one of the Shield's bosses.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Hunter stated, hearing his wife's voice through the door and shook his head. "Sorry about that, traffic sucked."

"That's what Dean said." Stephanie laughed, leaning back in her chair and already had another set up for her husband. "Sit down and let's get started."

"Yes ma'am." Hunter grumbled, making everyone chuckle and popped a squat next to his wife, taking her hand lacing their fingers together. "Have you told them yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you." Stephanie turned her attention back to the 3 men who dominated the WWE since their arrival almost a year ago. The Shield. "Well gentlemen, it's been one hell of a run with your group, but we've decided it's time to split the Shield up. You 3 have proven yourself worthy of being here and I have no doubt in my mind you will make it in single's competition. With that being said, the Shield will be splitting up at Survivor Series."

Dean frowned, sharing confused expressions with Seth and Roman, all of them not understanding why this was happening. "Miss McMahon, with all due respect, I think that's a mistake..."

Stephanie arched a brow at Dean, having always admired him for speaking his mind. "And with all due respect, Dean, it's what's best for business." That had been the new company motto as of late. "The reason we're splitting the Shield up is because we want Roman to turn face against you two. We want him to break out and become the next potential WWE champion. Randy Orton and John Cena need some new stiff competition and we think he fits the build perfectly."

Roman blinked at Stephanie, shock evident on his face and in his grey eyes. "Wow…" He didn't know what else to say, clasping his hands in front of him and hated the fact the Shield was breaking up, but at the same time this was the push he'd been waiting for. "Thank you, Stephanie and Hunter."

"Just don't disappoint us, Roman. Now then, as for the Survivor Series match, the Shield is going to group with the Wyatt Family for one night against CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, the USO's and the current Tag Team champions Goldust and Cody Rhodes. It'll be an elimination match and Roman will help them win against the Shield and the Wyatt's to make his face turn." Stephanie explained, looking down at her notes just to make sure she wasn't missing anything. "We were going to do it on Raw this coming week, but it's too predictable and not to mention we want to do this at one of our biggest shows of the year."

Dean listened and was honestly happy for Roman because the man deserved this push just as much as he and Seth did. They wanted Roman right now though and that was fine. Dean didn't care if he ended up down in midcard for the rest of his career as long as he was with the WWE, doing what he loved to do. Dean did ask what would happen with him and Seth and Hunter simply didn't have an answer for him yet since they were still working out details. It wasn't surprising.

They walked out of Stephanie's office heading toward the Shield locker room and Dean stopped, clapping Roman on the back with a smile. "Congratulations, big man. I mean that."

"Same here." Seth nodded, bumping his fist with Roman's and would miss them tagging together, but if this is what the company wanted there was nothing he could do. None of them could change their fate.

"Thanks, I'm just…This is crazy." Roman rarely stammered, but he was trying to wrap his mind around what they were just informed. "It sucks they're doing it at Survivor Series of all places though."

"Maybe they're thinking it needs to end where it began?" Seth suggested, shrugging his shoulders when both Dean and Roman glared at him. "What?"

"That's not comforting, bro." Dean grunted, scrubbing a hand down his face and heaved a sigh, knowing Roman had reservations about this. "Look, we got a show to do tonight, let's talk about this at the hotel." They were sharing a suite like always because it helped save money and not to mention all 3 of them considered each other family.

Roman nodded, agreeing with Dean and couldn't believe he was being the voice of reason since that was usually what Roman did. "We'll just have to make these next few weeks together count." They headed down the hallway together, not knowing what the future held and could only hope this split didn't destroy their careers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the way to their dressing room, the Shield was nearly plowed into by Liliya Young and Lilianna Walker. They were WWE Divas and a WWE Diva tag team known as the Lilies because of their appearances. Lilianna had had burnt orange hair and brown eyes that had a hint of gold in them, standing at 5'9. Liliya had dark pink hair with citrine eyes, standing at 5'8. Truth be told, both Roman and Seth had crushes on the beautiful Divas for a while now since they came up to the main roster from developmental. Lilianna and Liliya had been down in FCW/NXT with them and had been sent up a few weeks before Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. They worked with the girls a time or two in mixed tag team matches, but nothing came of it and naturally Roman and Seth were too timid to simply ask them out for a drink.

"Hey guys." Liliya greeted cheerfully with a smile, citrine eyes glittering. "Sorry about that."

"No apology necessary." Seth said, waving her off dismissively with a sheepish smile of his own. "I'm digging the pink hair, Lyla." Most people called her that since Lili was already taken by Lilianna.

"Thanks!" Back in FCW/NXT, Liliya had dishwater blonde hair and before coming to the main roster in WWE, she dyed her hair dark pink for her wrestling character. "It's growing on me, especially since I've had it for a while."

"How are you doing, Lilianna?" Roman asked, trying to pull her into the conversation and could tell something was bothering her, but he had no idea what it was.

"Fine."

The last thing Lilianna wanted to do was stand here and have a conversation with a bunch of coworkers, not with the way she felt. There was no way they'd understand, so she just kept her mouth shut and ignored the way Roman stared at her. She was tempted to ask him if he had a staring problem, but refrained since he could snap her in half like a twig. Smarting off to Roman Reigns definitely wouldn't be the wisest career move, so Lilianna opted to keep her mouth shut instead while Liliya continued flirting unashamed with Seth Rollins. It was obvious they both liked each other, but for some reason Liliya hadn't told him how she felt and neither had Seth. They were friends, of sorts, but there was something deeper hidden beneath the surface between them. Lilianna had her own love life to worry about though, which was currently in shambles.

"Lyla, I'll meet you back in the dressing room." Lilianna announced, turning and walking away from the Shield without a word, clenching her fists at her sides.

Liliya heaved a gentle sigh, wishing there was something she could do for her friend and tag team partner. After what happened, she honestly didn't know what to say to Lilianna to make her feel better. There really was nothing to say given the circumstances. If this happened to her, Liliya didn't know how she would react either or what she would do. She was shocked Lilianna agreed to come back to work when she probably should've taken some personal time off to get over what happened. However, Lilianna was one of the most stubborn women Liliya ever met and her mindset was nothing and nobody would stop her from doing her job.

"Don't mind, Lili, she's having a bad day." Liliya kept the smile on her face and could feel Seth slowly devouring her with his chocolate eyes, remaining perfectly calm. Though it felt like her body temperature rose several degrees just by his gaze alone.

Roman noticed how tense Lilianna was, even when she merely spoke and turned his concerned grey eyes to Liliya. "What's up with her?" He asked, folding his massive arms in front of his chest.

The smile vanished from Liliya's face instantly and she shook her head, lowering her eyes from him. "It's not my place to say, Roman. I'm sorry." She could see the concern in the big man's eyes, but she couldn't betray Lilianna by spilling what happened.

"She's right, bro." Seth clamped a hand on Roman's shoulder before he could get another word out. "If you want to know that badly, go ask her yourself. Don't worry about it, Lyla."

Liliya was thankful for Seth's intervention and shot him a silent 'thank you' with her citrine orbs. "Look, I really need to check on her. You guys have a great night." She rushed off away from the Shield down the hallway toward the locker room she shared with Lilianna and tried getting Seth Rollins out of her mind.

She wasn't the only one having issues with having a certain someone locked on the brain. Seth was too and it was all Liliya Young, pink hair and all. He honestly could get lost in those citrine eyes for hours on end and her laughter was contagious – actually everything about her was. There wasn't a single thing Seth found wrong with Liliya, but for the life of him he couldn't gather the courage to ask her out. It drove him crazy, especially whenever they'd run into each other and the attraction ignited. All Seth wanted to do was yank her in his arms and kiss her breathless, just one taste of those sweet soft lips against his was all he wanted. Granted, he wanted everything Liliya had to offer, but if all he got was one kiss, he'd take it and be happy as a clam.

Ever since FCW, Roman had somewhat of an infatuation with Lilianna Walker and found himself growing more attracted to her as the days passed. When she left to come up to the main roster a few weeks before them, Roman was an absolute bear and refused to talk to anyone about how he felt. His comrades wouldn't understand, though he did finally come clean to Seth one night while they were both getting hammered in a local bar in Tampa, Florida, where Seth resided. Roman lived in Pensacola, but he found himself staying with Seth and Dean whenever they had days off. Dean had been on a date or was busy doing something, so it was just the two of them and Roman finally told Seth how he felt about Lilianna. That was also the night he found out Seth had a thing for Liliya Young. He still didn't understand why Seth hadn't made a move toward Liliya yet and just asked her out for a simple drink, but Roman had kept his distance from Lilianna for a very specific reason.

She was engaged.

"If you two are finished staring down the hallway like two lovesick puppies, I'm heading to catering for something to eat." Dean stated, snapping both of his comrades out of their deep thoughts and chuckled, shaking his head. "Get your heads out of your asses and just come clean already."

"Easier said than done, bro." Roman rumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and looked at Seth, both of their eyes full of turmoil. "And food my ass."

"Yeah, we both know why you're really going down there." Seth piped in, simultaneous smirks crossing their faces and bumped fists. "And just when are you gonna make your move?"

Dean snorted, rolling his eyes. "When I'm damn good and ready. See you guys back at the locker room." He walked away from them heading down the hallway toward catering, hating how well Roman and Seth knew him. Food wasn't the reason why he always went to catering every night.

Meanwhile, Lilianna sat in the dressing room wrapping her wrists tightly and tried maintaining her temper. It wasn't fair. Nothing in life ever went her way and she didn't understand why. How could she let something this catastrophic happen? Didn't she deserve to be happy just like everyone else in life? No apparently not. Gritting her teeth, Lilianna had her back turned to the door when she heard it open and didn't look up, ripping the tape off with her teeth. If Liliya tried talking to her about what happened again, she would end up in a handicapped match that night because she wouldn't have a tag team partner. People needed to leave her alone and they would if they knew what was good for them or else Lilianna would let her anger flare.

A deep throat clearing behind her snapped Lilianna out of her thoughts and the scent of an all-time familiar cologne permeated the air. "Lilianna." The sound of his voice made her already simmering blood spike dangerously, making her slowly stand and turn to face him.

"What the fuck do you want, Orton? I'm busy trying to get ready for my match." Lilianna snapped, folding her arms tightly in front of her chest with narrowed fire ridden brown eyes and pursed lips.

Randy didn't expect anything less from Lilianna, especially after what he did to her. "I wanted to talk to you about…"

Lilianna cut him off instantly. "Are you stoned? Are you seriously standing here wanting to talk to me about what you did to me?" He had to be on drugs or wasn't as intelligent as she originally thought. "Save your pity party and lies because I have no interest in hearing anything you have to say. You showed me your true colors and taught me a valuable lesson."

"Oh really?" Randy's blue eyes turned to ice, not appreciating her attitude towards him. "And what might that lesson be, Lili?"

"First off, you don't have a right to call me that anymore. Only people that know, love and trust me are allowed to call me that nickname. You are NOT in any of those categories, Orton. Better yet, keep my name out of your mouth, period." She ordered, taking a silent deep breath and took a step back when Randy took one forward.

"You didn't answer my question, LILI." Randy's eyes flashed dangerously, purposely using her nickname again and smiled with wicked intentions. "I'm curious by this so-called lesson you learned from me, precious."

It was hard being in front of this dickhead and not tackling him to the ground beating the hell out of him, but Lilianna somehow pulled it off. Randy Orton was one of the top WWE Superstars in the company, a locker room leader of sorts, though nobody respected him. He had the worst work ethic and enjoyed getting others in trouble whenever they called him out on doing something wrong in the ring. In his mind, Randy was invincible and didn't make mistakes in the ring, people didn't do their jobs properly. Lilianna was about to squash his ego and pummel it into dust, her own eyes flashing.

"By wasting 18 months of my fucking life on a worthless no good, lying cheating son of a bitch that wouldn't know what love was IF IT BIT HIM IN THE ASS!" Lilianna started out talking and ended up screaming that last part, fighting back tears as her whole body trembled from head to toe. "For making me waste 2 years on you thinking you wanted me for the rest of your life. And showing me that it's not smart to mix business with pleasure and love doesn't exist, not anymore. Does that about clear things up for you, Orton?"

Randy could not believe the vile words coming out of her mouth and took a step forward, but decided against it because of how much raw rage flowed through her eyes currently. "I never meant to hurt you, Lili…" He dropped his voice to a solemn tone and ducked when a chair went FLYING past him. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"YOU LYING SACK OF SHIT! YOU NEVER MEANT TO HURT ME? REALLY? DID YOU THINK ABOUT THAT WHEN YOU WERE STICKING YOUR DICK IN SOME NASTY COOCHIE? DID YOU THINK ABOUT THAT WHILE I WAS KILLING MYSELF PREPARING FOR A WEDDING THAT NEVER HAPPENED?!" Lilianna had enough and couldn't contain her temper any longer, picking up another chair folding it in half to hurl it at him as hard as she could. "AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Her entire face grew beat red, every part of her body trembling from head to toe. "GET THE FUCK OUT! GET OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY AND I DON'T HAVE TO! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR EXCUSES ARE! WE'RE OVER, ORTON! WE'RE SO FUCKING OVER! NOW GET OUT OF MY DRESSING ROOM AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Never in the 2 years Randy knew Lilianna had he seen her so angry and it made him wonder if she was on the verge of having a breakdown. "Lilianna, I love you, please…" He tried pleading once again and barely missed another chair that went sailing over his head, crashing against the wall by the door just as it opened.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Liliya's eyes shot out of their sockets, not believing she was nearly decapitated by a flying chair. What the hell is Randy doing in here, was her first thought, and Liliya didn't move away from the door. She blocked it in fact just in case Lilianna decided to end Randy's career. Lilianna was more than capable of doing it too and Randy deserved it after hurting her best friend and tag team partner the way she had. She could tell Lilianna had erupted from the way her breathing heaved, her chest rising and falling rapidly and hot tears streamed down her face.

"This is your only warning, Orton, so open your fucking ears and pay attention. If you don't leave our dressing room right now, you'll be losing your balls next." Lilianna hissed venomously, her voice full of promise and dared him to defy her wishes. "You have 3 seconds."

Deciding now wasn't the time to provoke her further, Randy held his hands up and began backing away toward the open door Liliya currently blocked. "Fine, I'm going, but this isn't over, Lilianna." He stated, gritting his teeth and looked down at Liliya, his eyes demanding her to move.

"Come here again and I'll help her with the castration, asshole." Liliya promised, folding her arms in front of her chest and stepped aside, letting him stalk out. "What the hell was he doing here? Trying to feed you a line of bullshit about why he left you high and dry at the altar?"

"Something like that, but I wasn't hearing any of it." Lilianna replied, slumping down on the bench and buried her face in her hands, beginning to cry fully. "I hate him." She sobbed and Liliya sat down next to her, wrapping her arm around Lilianna's shoulders. "I hate him so much, Lyla…"

"I know, sweetie, I know." Liliya soothed, trying to help her friend the best way she knew how and felt Lilianna rest her head on her shoulder. "He's such an asshole. I hate him too."

After Lilianna had her crying jag, she jogged down to makeup to redo her face and then proceeded to get ready for her match that night against Summer Rae and Eva Marie. Lately, those bitches had stepped on their toes a little too much and it was time to show them who was the elite in the WWE's Diva's division. Summer Rae thought Lilianna had been flirting with her man, Fandango, who she valeted to the ring and Eva Marie was jealous of Liliya. They had interfered in their matches on more than a few occasions and the Lilies finally had enough.

Tonight, they would settle the score.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean's whole reason for coming to catering stood in front of the table with some of the food already set out.

Jecina Shaw.

She was beautiful from the top of her gorgeous short black hair that had natural curls throughout it to the tips of her covered toes. Jecina stood at 5'6 and had captivating forest green eyes that always sucked Dean in whenever they locked on him. Her cooking was to die for and it was honestly what attracted Dean to her in the first place. More specifically her delicious desserts. Jecina very rarely left the cafeteria attached to the catering room unless she was refilling food. It seemed as though every time Dean, Roman and Seth went to catering, she was in the back preparing more food, so he didn't get to meet her right away. Then one night, the boys ran out of water in their dressing room and Dean volunteered to go down to catering for some more, spotting a woman he didn't recognize refilling some of the food. It'd been 6 months since his official WWE debut with Roman and Seth, which was at Survivor Series, to that night and Dean couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had on dark grey dress pants with a sleeveless dark blue buttoned up top, black pumps on her feet. Her hair was always left down since it rested just above her shoulders in a feathered style that framed her face perfectly, her bangs angled. Dean could remember standing there for 10 minutes straight staring at her and snapped out of it when she realized eyes were burning through her. That's when her forest green orbs locked on his and Dean was a complete goner, feeling an instant magnetic attraction to her he couldn't explain.

"I – uh – hi." Dean had stammered, taken away by her sheer beauty and her returning smile nearly drove him to his knees along with her angelic voice.

"Hi, did you need help with something?" She had offered and it took everything inside of Dean not to drop to the floor at that moment.

"I just…need some water…" Dean couldn't take his eyes from her, not for a second and watched her retrieve a case for him, carrying it over.

"Here you go, hopefully that'll last you for a while."

"Thank you."

Dean reached to take it from her and felt their fingers brush together, instantaneously feeling a jolt of electricity rush up both of his arms at the same time. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up. Never had a woman affected him the way Jecina Shaw did and ever since he'd been finding excuses to bug her in catering. He really wanted to ask her out on a date, but every time Dean tried he became tongue-tied and frustrated. What if she had a boyfriend already or, worse, was married? Jecina was far too beautiful to be single and that's what made Dean hesitate the most because he really didn't want the friendship they had developed to vanish because of his stupidity.

"You're staring again, Ambrose." Jecina jolted him out of his deep thoughts and the memory of when they first met, not looking his direction while setting out some of her chocolate soufflé desserts.

"Sorry." Dean mumbled, trying not to sound embarrassed by being caught staring at her again and failed miserably, heading towards her, a sheepish smile on his face.

Tonight she wore black dress pants with a short sleeved light green top that really brought her eyes out. Dean sidled up next to her with a boyish grin and snatched one of the chocolate soufflé desserts from the box, popping it into his mouth. They were his absolute favorite and Dean always snuck one before everyone else had a chance to get their hands on them. Jecina rolled her eyes at his antics and elbowed him in the stomach playfully, adding a playful glare for added measure and finished setting the desserts on the tray. The same thing happened every night they were on the road together in WWE with Dean coming to visit her and snatching a dessert out of her box. Normally, she would've scolded him and did the first time he did it, but Jecina got used to it after 6 straight months of the same thing happening. It also wasn't the first time Jecina caught Dean blatantly staring at her, which was something she did not mind at all.

"You're impossible, you know that?" Jecina shook her head with a smile, closing the lid on the box and headed through the double doors leading to the cafeteria, Dean following suit. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and looking forward to my 4 days off this week."

The WWE just got back from a grueling 2 week tour overseas and Jecina didn't have to go since Vince provided food over there for them by different caterers in the different countries they visited. Jecina didn't mind the time off, especially since she had her sister's wedding the second week they were gone. She wanted to ask Dean to go with her, but when she found out he had to overseas for the WWE, she immediately nixed the idea. Truth be told, she missed him a lot while he was gone, but Jecina would never admit that because Dean only thought of her as a friend. Nothing more. If he thought more of her, he would've made a move already or asked her out, so Jecina kept him strictly in the friend-zone, as hard as it was.

"Good, you deserve it along with the others after that hellacious trip overseas. I see a lot of sleeping and relaxing in your future after tomorrow." They had Raw tonight and then tomorrow night was Smackdown!, so Dean just had a little longer to hold on. "I'm so glad you're back and I have something for you."

Intrigued, Dean arched a dishwater blonde brow and wondered what it could be, an excitement filling him. "Well don't keep me in suspense, Cina." It was a nickname he specifically gave to her.

"Patience, Ambrose." Jecina smirked, grabbing what she wanted to give him and hid it behind her back, slowly walking back to him. "Close your eyes."

"Seriously?"

"Just do it and stop being difficult." Jecina ordered, arching a brow of her own when it looked Dean might fight her on this. "I won't give it to you if you don't do what I say."

Groaning, Dean grumbled something about her not playing fair and reluctantly closed his eyes as requested. He felt her take his hand and placed something in it that felt cold, confusing him more. What the hell was she giving him? He didn't dare wiggle his fingers or move his hand for fear of dropping whatever she placed in his hand, so Dean stayed perfectly still.

"Okay, open your eyes." Jecina said, stepping back with a smile.

In his hand was a mini cheesecake that had a red D on it, which looked to be made of strawberry or cherry topping. Cheesecake was one of Dean's favorite desserts and Jecina knew it besides her delicious chocolate soufflés. "What's this for?" He asked, finally pulling his gaze away from the cheesecake to lock on those hypnotic beautiful forest green orbs.

"I wanted to welcome you back properly. It wasn't the same without you coming to visit me every night and snatching a dessert." Jecina leaned up, kissing his cheek softly and felt Dean's arm wrap around her waist, pulling her close as he set the cheesecake down, hugging her fully.

"It wasn't the same overseas without you either, Cina." Dean murmured in a low rasp, his mouth right by her ear and cupped the back of her head gently, inhaling her intoxicating scent of jasmine. "Thank you for the cheesecake."

"No problem." Jecina stepped away from him after a few more seconds, relishing the feeling of being in his strong arms and wished there could be more between them. "So, what was your favorite moment being overseas?"

"Coming home." Dean said truthfully with a chuckle, watching her turn to start making more of her delicious chicken salad for sandwiches. It was everyone's favorite, but she only made it once a week. "What about you? How was your 2 weeks off?"

"Busy." Jecina replied, walking over to the sink to wash her hands. "My older sister, Lena, got married." She made it sound nonchalant, thinking Dean wouldn't be interested in talking about something like a wedding, but she was wrong.

"Whoa, your sister got married?" Dean had no idea and walked over, hopping up on the counter while she started mixing the ingredients for the chicken salad. "Why didn't you tell me?" Then Dean had a horrible thought, his stomach tightening. "Who did you go with?"

Jecina didn't expect to be questioned and felt her heart swell a little more in her chest for Dean Ambrose because he was genuinely curious about her personal life. "No one." She answered softly, chewing her bottom lip and shrugged, trying to brush it off. "It was a beautiful wedding. I was the Maid of Honor and it was outdoors. Perfect weather too, not too hot or too cold."

"Why didn't you go with anyone?" Dean didn't know why he pressed her for that information and watched her stop making the chicken salad to look at him, swallowing hard. "I mean…it had to be embarrassing going to your sister's wedding without a date."

Why did he care so much if she had a date at Lena's wedding? Was Dean trying to make her feel worse about that? "I was, but there was nothing I could do. Everyone I asked to go with me said they were busy or had better things to do. And I refused to let the fact I didn't have a date stop me from seeing my sister marry the love of her life." Jecina said curtly, chopping up some carrots to put them in the chicken salad mixture.

Dean could hear the sadness tinge her voice just beneath the surface and felt like a dick, not meaning to upset Jecina about that subject. She didn't ask him to go with her, though he wouldn't have been able to attend anyway. Why hadn't he crossed Jecina's mind to be her date for the wedding? Jecina claimed to ask several people, but he never once crossed her mind. That stung a lot more than Dean was willing to admit and made him believe further Jecina wasn't interested in him in anything more than a friend.

"I'm sorry you had to go alone." Dean murmured quietly, reaching over to place a hand on her shoulder and stared down into her face. "You should've had guys lined up to take you."

"Yeah well, I didn't and maybe it's for the best. I'm far too busy since I'm constantly traveling to have a boyfriend anyway." Jecina's tone was blunt and somewhat harsh, but she was never one to sugarcoat anything she said or felt.

Deciding a change of subject was definitely in order, Dean pulled his hand away from her shoulder and picked his cheesecake up, taking a bite out of it. "So, did she have a bachelorette party or anything?" He asked after swallowing, not wanting to talk with his mouth full of food.

The smile returned to Jecina's face as soon as he asked her that, nodding. "That was quite a night to remember. There wasn't any male strippers or anything, but we did get completely blitzed. I lost count how many shots I had and Lena drank me under the table like always. I'm a lightweight compared to her. Her husband, Zachary, rented a club out for the night and it was so much fun because at least 50 people showed up. My sister is somewhat popular." That was an understatement. "It was a lot of fun, but I don't think I'll be touching tequila again for a while."

Dean would've loved to see Jecina plastered out of her mind, not believing he missed that and wondered if her sister had any pictures or videos. "I would've paid to see you drinking and having a good time. You're always so tense and focused when you're on the road with us. I don't ever see you go out to have fun." He pointed out, keeping his tone light and friendly because he didn't want to upset her again with his dickhead comments.

"On the contrary, Ambrose, I do go out on occasion and have fun with the Lilies."

They were two of her best friends on the roster, though she was a little closer to Lilianna than Liliya. Still, she loved the women to pieces and at least once a week they had a girl's night out where they drank, danced and had fun. Lately, they hadn't gone out because Lilianna was so angry and didn't want to hang out, not that Jecina blamed her. Being left at the altar of a wedding that took 18 months to prepare, even with a hectic WWE schedule, would've angered any sane human being. Her heart broke for Lilianna and Jecina was silently happy that Zachary hadn't pulled anything like that with Lena. She smirked when Dean arched a brow and rolled her eyes, nudging him playfully after pouring chopped celery into the mixture.

"You do know Roman and Seth have the hots for them, right?" Dean didn't care if he spilled the beans or not because he knew Jecina wouldn't utter a word to anyone about it to the girls.

That surprised Jecina. "Really? Who likes who?" She was intrigued now, dipping her hands in the mixture after washing them a second time and began mixing everything together.

"Roman likes Lilianna and Seth likes Liliya."

They talked a little while longer and Dean reluctantly left her to go get ready for tonight's show. Jecina washed her hands and poured the chicken salad into a huge bowl she always used, carrying it out setting it on the table. Dean hadn't left and currently had half a chocolate soufflé in his hand, the other half in his mouth. He really did love her desserts a little too much and Jecina secretly loved it, but he had to save some for everyone else on the roster.

"I thought I told you to save some for others." She said from the side, glancing at him with a smirk and shook her head.

The man raised a slow brow, his wet dishwater blonde hair hanging down over his forehead and electric blue eyes. "I just got here. Didn't know it was a fucking crime to eat the food that's set out for the WWE employees. My mistake."

"What are you…?" The question died on her lips as soon as Dean turned to face her…only it wasn't him and Jecina's eyes flew open, her mouth dropping open in shock.

The man looked just like Dean, only with longer hair and his clothing was different. Blue jeans and a black t-shirt with sneakers on his feet. He had a silver ball chain around his neck, his build not as a bulky as Dean, but the faces were…the same. What the hell was going on? Was Jecina losing her mind? The resemblance was uncanny, but it was clear this wasn't Dean Ambrose.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else…" Jecina stammered, seeing the intensity in his electric blues that weren't nearly as soft as Dean's and swallowed hard. "What's your name?"

Smirking, the man popped the other half of the chocolate soufflé in his mouth and took his time chewing, swallowing the bite down. "Jon." His voice was low and gritty, a touch of huskiness to it. "Jon Moxley."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was his first night in WWE.

The confrontation with the raven haired beauty was the highlight of his night so far. He found her amusing, especially when she was embarrassed for mistaking him for someone else. How the hell could she do that anyway? There was nobody in the WWE like him, not that Jon knew of. She had scampered to the back with a crimson face and Jon's laughter flowing behind her. He snatched a plate full of food and headed outside to smoke while he ate since the arena was smoke free. That would be something he'd have to get used to since he smoked like a chimney, especially when he was nervous or annoyed. In this case, it was a little bit of both. Setting his plate of food down on an equipment trunk, Jon hopped up on it and lit his cigarette, closing his eyes as the nicotine filtered through his system. There was no other feeling like it in the world and Jon felt himself relax instantly, letting the smoke filter out of his nose and mouth. While eating alone, Jon started thinking about all the obstacles he had to overcome to get here – to this night.

Jon never thought he'd make it to the biggest wrestling organization in the world because he always thought the WWE didn't give a damn about him. He'd been wrestling in the Independents since he was 16 years old, starting out young because it was escape from his personal life. It was his only escape, the only thing he cared about when it came down to it. Growing up, Jon didn't have loving supportive parents and had to fight for every single thing he had in life. He discovered professional wrestling at an early age and became instantly hooked, addicted even, especially with ECW. He watched WWF –It was changed to WWE in 2002- and WCW too, but he related to ECW a lot more because of the violence and survival of it all. Jon never missed a program and would climb on the fire escape of the crappy apartment he lived in whenever the reception died out inside the building. It wasn't the most conventional way to watch his programs, but it was all Jon had that gave him a shred of happiness.

Maybe it was because he was adopted or maybe he wasn't supposed to live, period. Jon didn't know. All he knew was he was adopted at birth to the Moxley family because his biological mother gave him up. He had no idea why and ended up being adopted by a family that had a whore for a mother and a drunk for a father. Jon was abused on a daily basis by his adopted father, Marty, always being blamed for taking food off the table and costing them too much money. The mother, Nancy, tried protecting him the best she could, but it was hard when she was also abused. The prick forced Nancy to walk the streets and sell her body for money so they could survive because he refused to work. It was pathetic and taught Jon a lesson at a very young age that he wouldn't get anywhere in life without putting forth effort and hard work. He refused to be like his Marty, lazy and completely dependent on a woman to survive in life.

Marty Moxley died shortly after Jon turned 10 years old of a drug overdose, which was a huge blow to Nancy. She was never the same after his death and still wasn't to this day. For Jon, it ended the abuse and torment Marty put him through the first 10 years of his life and he was genuinely happy for the lowlife to be gone for good. Jon no longer had to worry about being woken up in the middle of the night to be beaten with a leather belt or whatever weapon Marty chose to use. There were different ones, but his favorite was a wooden paddle with Jon's name scrawled across it. He hung it up in the living room in plain sight so Jon could clearly see it, a blatant warning not to screw up. Jon spent most of his time either in his room or outdoors away from the abusive apartment, sometimes sleeping under an overpass that wasn't far from where he lived. There were a handful of friends, but they didn't know about the amount of abuse Jon suffered at the hands of his adoptive father. It was one of the big reasons why he never invited anyone to stay the night because he refused to subject them to seeing the abuse, or worse being abused since Marty was unpredictable.

It was a miracle Jon managed to get a high school education, though it wasn't without problems. Nancy had delved into drinking and more whoring after Marty died, claiming being heartbroken over losing her husband. She didn't care about her body or wellbeing, somehow surviving through heavy alcohol intake and drugs. Heroin was a personal favorite of hers. When Jon turned 16, he was emancipated with absolutely no fight from Nancy. In fact, she informed him they were being evicted and she was leaving Cincinnati, all of her things already packed. Jon could've cared less, feeling zero love for a woman and watched her walk out the door, leaving behind signed emancipation papers. In the state's eyes now, Jon was considered an adult, so he was forced to get a job and try to get caught up with the bills. The landlord found out what happened and gave Jon a few months because she felt bad for the boy, wanting to help him as much as she could.

A week later, Jon found a flyer about a professional wrestling school that was just a few miles down the road from the apartment building and immediately went to see what it was about. The company was called Heartland Wrestling Association (HWA). At first, he was denied because he wasn't 18 years old, but Jon managed to get a job setting up the ring for live events and cleaning up the place prior to shows. Jon soaked up as much experience as he could, watching every match intently and paying attention to the moves that were done. Eventually, Cody let Jon start training as a wrestler and showed him the basics. They trained 3 days a week for 3-4 hours and Cody paid Jon what he could for his services outside of the ring. Jon also got a part-time job at a McDonald's, but that didn't last long since they kept interfering with his wrestling schedule. It wasn't easy living and, on top of working at the arena, Jon managed to keep going to school for his education.

Over the next several years, Jon traveled all around the Midwest wrestling for different promotions, including doing a few dark matches for WWE, but HWA was always a home to him. He went to Puerto Rico for 6 months, which taught him another valuable lesson about doing drugs. As if he didn't have enough lessons from his childhood, Jon had done the one thing he vowed never do and that was drugs. It was hard not to since everyone else did down in Puerto Rico, fitting in and all. It was a low point in his life that Jon regretted, but at the same time he didn't because he wouldn't be the person he was today if he hadn't gone through everything he had. While in Puerto Rico, Jon received a call from WWE asking him to contact them whenever he returned the states. So Jon did and they pretty much guaranteed him being signed to WWE developmental. Only it didn't happen because 4 days later, the man who guaranteed a contract was fired for drug use along with a bunch of WWE Superstars and employees.

Jon went into a downward spiral after that and didn't wrestle for a year because he was angry wrestling had been taken away from him. Making it to the WWE was all he ever wanted and the HWA system failed him at every turn. He ended up getting a job at a gym training people and helping them with workouts, making a lot of money. The first thing Jon did was pay back the landlord for all the months she let him stay in the apartment without paying rent. He was very thankful to her. The landlord refused to take the money and told Jon he was more than welcome to stay in the apartment as long as he wanted, free of charge. She had a soft place in her heart for him because of everything his parents put him through at such a young age. People weren't blind, they knew what the Moxley's did, but nobody had the nerve to call protective services or the police on them. Not even she did, though Jon didn't blame her since it was survival of the fittest in Cincinnati. During the year off wrestling, Nancy had come back into town and begged for Jon's forgiveness, sobbing her heart out about all the mistakes she made. They ended up making amends, but Jon refused to let her stay in the apartment with him and Nancy understood that, having a place of her own in Cincinnati because of her new husband, Kyle.

No matter how much Jon was angry for having the WWE ripped away from him, he still loved wrestling and it was the only thing he enjoyed. He secretly hated his job at the gym and anything that didn't involve wrestling. One of his childhood friends, Sami Callihan, had been wrestling for a company called Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) for a while and wanted to get Jon in it. Jon always thought it was too hardcore for his taste, but decided to give it a shot. Before CZW came along though, he ended up having a match against a man named Drake Younger, both of them hitting it off instantly. They had a great match in a company called Impact Pro Wrestling (IPW) and their feud eventually spilled over into CZW. Drake became a brother to Jon along with Sami, both of them starting a tag team that was legendary throughout the Independents. The Switchblade Conspiracy. Jon relied on his anger and personal issues to fuel who he was and found the hardcore environment worked for him. He loved being split open by barbed wire, light tubes, metal folding chairs, forks, pizza cutters, bricks, tacks, panes of glass and other weapons. With every drop of blood he spilled in CZW and other promotions, Jon worked his way up to the top of every Independent company he wrestled for, burning them all to the ground.

At one point, Jon was the world champion in 4 different promotions at once, which was unheard of in the Independent circuit. He changed the game and raised the bar for everyone who wanted to pursue a career in the wrestling business. With every gold belt he held, the one he cherished more than anything was the CZW world heavyweight championship. HWA was no longer his home, CZW had surpassed it and Jon would never forget everything the company did for him as long as he lived. He was loyal to those who were loyal to him and he hoped his WWE career was just as successful as his Independent one. Everyone was sad for Jon to leave, including Sami, but they didn't know Sami would be following Jon in a few short months so they could continue their careers together. Jon looked forward to Sami making it to the WWE because right now he'd never felt more alone in his life and kept questioning whether or not coming here was the best thing to do. He'd been burned by WWE once and if it happened again, Jon didn't know how he'd handle it.

Jolting out of his deep thoughts about the past, Jon took another drag of his cigarette and heard his cell phone go off, flipping it open after the 3rd ring. "Moxley."

"Hey man, how's it going?" Sami's voice greeted and Jon physically relaxed since he hadn't recognized the number, then remembered Sami had gotten a new cell phone recently.

"Alright I guess, had an interesting run-in with a coworker, of sorts…" Jon smirked at the thought of the raven haired beauty and had to remember to get her name sooner or later.

"Bitch or dick?"

Jon chuckled at Sami's vulgarity when it came to talking about the opposite sex, blowing smoke out of his mouth. "Bitch, though I think she's more of a broad than anything. She doesn't seem to be the bitch type. Did you inform DJ on what's happening yet?"

Sami heaved a sigh, nodding and flicked ash from the tip of his cigarette. "Yeah, he wasn't happy about it, but he understands the CZW can only do so much for a wrestler. They don't pay nearly as much as WWE. My final program starts next month and then I'll be joining you."

Jon liked the sound of that, shoving his plate of food away and pulled his knee up to bend it, resting his forearm on it. "A lot sooner than we both thought it'd be. You nervous?"

"Besides feeling like I wanna shit my pants, no." Sami half-joked, nodding at something Drake said to him and rolled his eyes. "Hold your fucking panties, man. Fuck. Drake wants to talk to you, hold the fuck on."

"MOXLEY!" Drake roared, his adrenaline at an all-time high and laughed when Scotty Vortekz socked him in the arm. "Man, why the fuck didn't you tell us Sami was leaving to come to WWE with you, bro?"

Jon rolled his eyes, brushing some hair from his eyes since the curls were coming back because it was drying quickly being outside. "Didn't think about it honestly and it's not my fucking place, Younger. You should join him, you and Vortekz. We could take this fucking company by storm."

"Oh yeah because PG rated shit really does well with us?" Drake retorted with a snort, taking another shot of Jack Daniels since they were in the bar with Sami currently. "How the hell are you gonna survive that shit, Moxley?"

That was a very good question because Jon Moxley was never one to be PG rated, not for a second. He dropped the F bomb several times in his promos throughout the Independents and always spoke what was on his mind. The WWE was rated PG because they were reaching out to kids instead of it being like the Attitude Era back in the day. CZW was more of his style and environment, but like Sami said they didn't pay nearly as much as WWE did. It was all about survival at this point.

"I'll figure it out."

They talked for a little longer and Jon hung up with his friends, flicking his second cigarette across the parking lot before hopping off the equipment trunk. He headed back inside the arena, knowing he had to track down a group called the Shield and a man named Dean Ambrose. The WWE had brought him to make them a tag team since the Shield was splitting up and they thought Jon fit the build. At first WWE wanted him to go through developmental, but Jon had been in the game far too long for that crap and denied it. So they offered him the tag team shot and Jon took it without thinking twice because it would shoot him straight to the main roster. Now he just had to get along with this Dean Ambrose guy and hoped he was easy to work with because Jon wouldn't hesitate putting a 6 inch hole in his head if he wasn't compliant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Lilies were second on the card for the house show that night and Lilianna couldn't wait to get her hands on Eva Marie and Summer Rae. After her confrontation with Randy Orton, she just wanted to inflict as much pain as possible on those two no-talent whores. She still couldn't believe the audacity of Randy to actually try feeding her lines of crap about still loving her. If he did, he would've married her instead of embarrassing her in front of her relatives since his family didn't bother showing up. That was Lilianna's first clue that Randy wasn't going through with the wedding was his family not showing up and his mother refused to answer her phone. Gritting her teeth, Lilianna could feel the anger consume her and shut her eyes, trying to count backwards from 10 so she didn't explode. Never had she felt so betrayed and small in her entire life.

Liliya was worried about her tag team partner and hoped Lilianna didn't cross the line out there with Eva Marie and Summer Rae. She hated the bitches as much as Lilianna did, but they had to remain professional nonetheless. The last thing she wanted to happen was Lilianna losing her job and their tag team being split up simply because she couldn't keep her temper in check. Jumping up and down, Liliya pumped herself up, glancing down at the outfit she had on that matched Lilianna's, only the colors were different. They were one piece made of shiny plastic that shimmered and the bottoms were shorts, the top a halter in the shape of a lily flower. Liliya's was a burnt orange and yellow mix was Lilianna's was a pink and yellow, both outfits looking like the actual flower. They both wore black knee-high boots that had lilies up the sides, their elbow and kneepads black. Lilianna didn't like having her burnt orange hair in her face, so she had it pulled back in a tight French braid while Liliya had hers in a tight bun on top of her head, a few tendrils framing their faces delicately. Their makeup matched the color of their wrestling attire, each one having a lily on the corners of their eyes.

"You ready for this?" Liliya asked, watching Lilianna nod while continuing her shadowboxing technique since she was the hard hitter between the two. Lilianna had the power while Liliya had the speed. "Don't lose control out there, Lili, please."

Lilianna could hear the concern in Liliya's voice and stopped, turning to face her. "Randy pissed me off, but I'm not stupid enough to fuck my career up, Lyla. Trust me, I won't beat their asses out there any more severe than I would had I actually got married to that piece of shit."

Eyeballing Lilianna skeptically, Liliya didn't know if she believed her friend or not, but would have to take her word for it. She grunted when a shoulder rammed into hers and narrowed citrine eyes at a cocky Eva Marie, her bright red hair hanging over her left shoulder in loose banana curls. Summer Rae had done the same thing to Lilianna and started going after the stupid blonde, but Liliya held her back, shaking her head. These women weren't very smart, especially with how much fire and anger coursed through Lilianna's blazing brown eyes right now. Either they were blind as bats not to notice or they did and just didn't take her seriously. Either way, Liliya had to keep her tag team partner from tearing them to shreds backstage so their match wasn't ruined for the house show.

"Hey look, Summer, it's the bitches that want to be us." Eva Marie commented with a smile, her lips a bright red like her hair.

Summer sneered, her own brown eyes narrowed and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "They wish they could be us." She folded her arms in front of her chest, noticing the anger in Lilianna's eyes and smirked, deciding to get under her skin a bit. "So I heard a rumor backstage, Eva."

Eva raised a brow, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Really? What is it?"

"I heard Randy Orton is single again." Summer smiled sweetly, though it didn't reach her cold dark eyes. "Apparently, his fiancée didn't make the cut for him. Who could blame him honestly?"

Eva knew exactly who Summer was referring to and chuckled, shaking her head. "Randy just didn't want trash for a wife." Her eyes looked directly at Lilianna as those words came out of her mouth, not the least bit ashamed.

They were DEAD! These whores would never open their mouths again if Lilianna had her way in that ring tonight. Liliya could feel how badly Lilianna trembled against her, blocking her from tackling these snide whores to the floor. They couldn't walk away because their match was coming up in just a few short minutes. Eva Marie and Summer Rae signed their death warrants the moment they baiting Lilianna about her wedding disaster. Apparently the whole locker room knew about it, which wasn't surprising since it was extremely hard to keep hidden. Only those who minded their own businesses and refused to listen to gossip didn't know what happened.

"If you cunts know what's good for you, you'll shut your mouths right now." Liliya warned, nice enough to give them a head's up, but all Eva Marie did was step up to her, towering over her since she was several inches taller.

"And just WHAT are you gonna do about it if we don't?" Eva Marie demanded with a snort, planting her hands on her hips with Summer by her side. She was angry that Liliya had dyed her hair a dark pink because it looked similar to her red. "You need to change your hair color before someone does it for you."

Liliya arched a slow brow, pursing her lips tightly together and folded her arms in front of her chest. "And just WHO would change it for me, hmm? Not my fault you can't hack the red, Eva. Last I checked, Jessica Rabbit was a cartoon character, but hey, it's not MY career."

"Why you fucking…"

"Ladies, show time!" The technician announced, breaking the tense confrontation between the 4 Divas and walked away to go inform other Superstars on their matches.

"Get ready to have your ass beat tonight, bitch." Eva snarled in a promise, whipping around as her red hair flew and stormed through the black curtain to make her entrance first.

Eva Marie was horrible in the ring while Liliya actually had talent and knew what it took to get the job done in the ring. So the redhead's threat didn't faze her a bit. If anything, it amused Liliya as she watched Summer Rae make her entrance next, both of them posing for the crowd in the ring. Liliya glanced over at Lilianna, knowing she kept her mouth shut earlier during the baiting because she didn't want a make sense backstage. They had to put their personal feelings and vendettas on the backburner, though that wouldn't stop Liliya from teaching Eva Marie a lesson on what happened when she ran her mouth to the wrong person. As soon as their music hit, the Lilies headed out together to the roaring crowd and stalked to the ring with purpose, though they still acknowledged the fans with waving hands and smiles. As soon as the bell echoed throughout the arena, the smiles vanished from both Liliya and Lilianna's faces as they simultaneously tackled Eva Marie and Summer Rae to the mat. Their squeals resonated, but they had nowhere to run or hide as the Lilies began ramming their heads against the mat as hard as they could.

Eventually, the referee managed to pull the Lilies off of Eva Marie and Summer Rae, ordering one of them to get out of the ring since this was a tag team match. Lilianna tapped Liliya's shoulder when Summer Rae opted to start the match off and refused to give this opportunity up. If Summer wasn't careful, Lilianna would wrap that fake blonde hair around her throat and choke her with it. They circled each other and locked up with Lilianna putting Summer in a headlock instantly. Summer tossed her against the ropes only to slam back against the mat from a hard shoulder block, blinking. She grunted out when Lilianna delivered a leg drop across her throat and rolled over, holding her neck while trying to crawl to her corner to tag in Eva Marie. It wasn't happening. Lilianna wasn't even close to being done with her yet. This whore deserved being punished for running her mouth to the wrong woman. Lilianna shoved her foot right in Summer's face, planting her right back on the mat and started stomping her in the stomach. Summer tried rolling away from the blows, but Lilianna was relentless and yanked her back away from the ropes by her hair, going for a pin barely kicking out. Lilianna scowled, putting her in a tight headlock and put her mouth right by her ear.

"Having second thoughts about running your mouth, whore?" She growled, her lips barely moving and felt Summer try to fight her, but it was no use. "Let's get one fucking thing straight now, I don't want Fandango. So whoever put that in your head, get rid of it. And if you ever mention Randy Orton to me again, I will end your career. We clear?"

Summer gave a short nod and stood up, elbowing Lilianna's in the stomach a couple times until she released the headlock. She bounced off the ropes and was met with a lethal clothesline by Lilianna, nearly taking her head off. Even Liliya cringed at the impact. Lilianna snarled down at Summer and lifted her up by her bleach blonde hair, tossing her over to the corner where Eva Marie was waiting to be tagged in. Knowing Liliya wanted a piece of Eva Marie, she backed up and held her hand out, feeling Liliya instantly slap it, both of them swapping places. Relief crossed Eva Marie's face when Lilianna tagged out because she didn't want to deal with that volatile anger, a hint of fear in her eyes after seeing the beating Summer took. Liliya waved her fingers, taunting the redhead and locked up with Eva Marie, flipping her over on her back inside in a side headlock. Eva Marie managed to get out of it clumsily, not having any wrestling ability and Liliya decided to school her in wrestling 101. Eva Marie was thrown against the ropes after breaking out of the side headlock and cried out as Liliya lifted her up, slamming her hard to the mat in a lethal suplex. Then she proceeded to straddle Eva Marie's back and slapped a camel clutch on her, forcing Eva to arch her back more with Liliya's fingers clasped tightly pressing against her throat. Her arms were extended over Liliya's legs and Eva screamed out when Liliya applied more pressure in the move.

"You're nothing, Eva Marie. You don't know how to wrestle, you suck at ring announcing and you're a waste of space. I didn't copy you by dying my fucking hair either. Pink and red are not the same, so get that through your head as well." Liliya spoke quietly, bending down so the redhead could clearly hear her. "Besides, who the fuck wants to look like a Jessica Rabbit wanna-be anyway? Now tap, bitch."

Eva Marie knew there was no way out of this hold and Summer Rae was still licking her wounds, so she gave up the match by tapping out. Liliya smirked, releasing the redhead by slamming her head against the mat and stood up as the referee raised the Lilies arms in victory. They proceeded to take Eva Marie and tossed her through the middle rope, landing right on Summer Rae laughing. Liliya high-fived Lilianna, wrapping her arms around Lilianna's neck and they celebrated with the fans for a minute, soaking up the win. It was a well-deserved ass kicking and they were proud of it, both flipping over the top rope landing on the outside mats gracefully, heading to the back to shower.

Meanwhile, Both Roman and Seth were glued to the monitor in their dressing room, their eyes wide as they watched the destruction of Summer Rae and Eva Marie commence. The Lilies were lethal in the ring and didn't screw around, showing night in and out they belonged in the WWE. They had a lot of expectations to live up too when they were called to the main roster and had delivered ever since – just like the Shield. Roman noticed how brutal Lilianna was toward Summer Rae and could only imagine what that stemmed from. He couldn't blame her considering all the rumors flooding through the backstage area regarding Lilianna and Fandango, which he ignored since he knew they were false. However, he wanted to know where her anger came from since Lilianna used to be one of the sweetest women he'd ever met in his life. Something had triggered it and Roman planned on finding out, hoping Lilianna didn't shut him out. Seth admired Liliya's flexibility and in-ring skill of Liliya, wanting to get her in a few compromising positions alone, a smirk curving his lips at the thought. Both jolted out of their thoughts when Dean walked into the dressing room a few minutes after the Lilies match, raising simultaneous brows.

"So how was catering?" Seth asked cheekily, nudging Roman and both laughed when Dean flipped them off.

Dean couldn't wipe the smile from his face at the thought of Jecina, wishing he didn't have to leave her, but duty called. "Shut up, assholes." He muttered, grabbing the tape from his bag and began wrapping it around his hands for their match that night.

"You really need to tell her how you feel already, bro." Seth stated, refusing to back down and folded his arms in front of his chest. "I mean seriously, you've known her for 6 months and fell in love with her cooking before even seeing her in person. She's not dating anyone from what I've heard. So what the fuck are you waiting for?"

"I know – I know I'm being a chicken shit and I'm gonna tell her. I just have to find the right time. And when are you two gonna tell the Lilies how you feel?" Dean shot back with an arched brow, watching Seth's eyes lower along with Roman. "Before you start giving me advice on my love life, think about your own." Standing, he walked into the bathroom and closed the door to relieve his screaming bladder.

Just as the Shield finished getting ready for their match, a knock sounded at the dressing room door. Seth was busy hyping himself up and Roman was closer to the door, so he walked over to answer it. Grey eyes widened at the sight of…Dean, only he knew his tag team partner and brother was currently in the bathroom drenching his hair.

So who the hell was this?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Do you two have a fucking staring problem?"

To put it mildly, Jon was annoyed and it showed, especially since two men were gawking at him like he sprouted 3 heads. The one who answered the door had long black hair and wide grey eyes while the other had black hair with a streak of blonde through it on the right side and dark eyes. Roman was perplexed because of the uncanny resemblance this man had to Dean. If he didn't know any better, he'd say they were identical twins, but that was impossible. Dean didn't have any siblings, he was a lonely child and not to mention adopted, at least that's what they were told. Roman, Seth and Dean knew everything about each other in and out of the ring, professionally and personally. Maybe this was just a very creepy coincidence, though Roman didn't believe in them.

"No speak? Or maybe I should try a different language?" Jon demanded, scrubbing a hand down his face when the two men just kept staring at him. "You know what? Fuck it, which one of you is Dean Ambrose?"

Not only did this man look exactly like Dean, but he was ASKING for Dean. What the hell was going on? "Just a second." Roman rumbled, clearing his throat and glanced back at Seth, silently telling him to get Dean out of the bathroom.

Seth felt like he was in a twilight zone, scratching his head and walked over to the bathroom door, tapping his knuckles on it. "Yo Dean! Got a visitor out here, bro!" He called through the door, wondering what would happen when Dean came face to face with this doppelganger.

"Be out in a minute!" Dean called back, too busy finishing getting ready for the match that night.

"Hurry it up, Ambrose!" Roman growled, turning uncertain grey eyes back to the stranger in their doorway. "Come on in, he'll be out in a few." Sometimes Dean took forever in the bathroom, so it would be awkward to make the man stand in the hallway.

"Just hold your damn horses, Reigns!"

Cold calculating electric blues danced back and forth between the man named Reigns and the two-toned haired one Jon hadn't caught the name of yet. He didn't trust anyone in this company and never would, having his handful of friends back in the Independents. The last thing he wanted to do was shoot the breeze with these two gaping fools, though Jon had to meet Dean Ambrose. He would be working with the man closely in the upcoming weeks and Jon could be professional when the situation called for it. Refusing to sit down, Jon just stepped into the dressing room and leaned against the wall near the door, remaining silent.

"Alright boys, what the hell is so important you had to rush me out of the bathroom?" Dean clamored, walking out of the bathroom with a towel draped around his neck. "Roman, I told you not to eat that damn Mexican food last night, bro. It doesn't agree with you, no matter how much you want it to."

Roman glowered, folding his arms in front of his chest in a huff and cleared his throat. "I DON'T need to use the bathroom and it was only ONE time, asshole."

"Sure, that we know of." Seth chimed in, not able to resist baiting his friend a little along with Dean. They were forever teasing and tormenting the big guy, which is why he dubbed them the terror twins.

"Whatever, then why did you rush me out of there?" Dean whipped the towel from his neck and felt the hairs on the back of it stand up upon hearing a voice behind him he didn't recognize.

"Because of me, idiot."

Slowly turning around, Dean came face to face with…himself, only it wasn't. Every part of his body stiffened, his blood turning cold and Jon Moxley had the exact same expression on his face. They stood there for what seemed like ages staring at each other, hardly believing this was happening. It was like looking in a mirror. Only Jon had slightly longer hair than Dean and his face was smooth-shaven while Dean had bit of scruff around his jaw. This stranger looked exactly like him, Dean thought, and Jon was thinking the same thing. Dean found it hard to breathe, his chest rising and falling rapidly from the hasty breaths escaping his mouth. Jon just stood there still as a statue, not moving from the wall, though his upper lip did curl a little.

"W-What the f-fuck is g-going on h-here?" Dean stammered the question out, his voice trembling along with the rest of his body now that the shock started wearing off. "W-Who the f-fuck are y-you?" Was this some kind of sick joke?

"I should be asking you the same fucking thing." Jon growled, cold blue eyes narrowing to slits while staring at his…twin. "You can't be Dean Ambrose."

Dean frowned, wondering what this man wanted with him and swallowed hard, glancing back at Roman and Seth before turning his gaze back to the stranger. "As a matter of fact, I am." He clarified, his own blues hesitant and tentative. "What the hell do you want with me?" Thankfully his stuttering had dissipated for the moment. "What kind of sick game is this?"

Instead of answering the question, Jon shot forward and wrapped his hand around the man claiming to be Dean Ambrose's throat, slamming him against the wall. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M PLAYING A FUCKING GAME?" He roared, gritting his teeth and squeezed Dean's throat tighter. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"WHOA!" Seth and Roman immediately rushed to Dean's side, yanking the stranger off of their friend shoving him across the room away from the door. "I don't give a damn who you are, bro, or what you're doing here! You won't hurt our friend!"

Snorting, Jon retaliated by jacking first the two-toned haired man in the jaw and then Roman, the sound echoing off the walls of the dressing room. Jon didn't give a damn who these men were, he'd been in enough 3 against 1 situations in his life and had come out of the fight just fine. It would be them going to the hospital, not him. He was a survivor first and foremost, so if these idiots wanted to dance Jon was all for it.

"Goddamn it!"

"FUCK MY NOSE!"

Jon didn't flinch at their shouting, keeping his eyes on all 3 of them just in case they all decided to attack at once. "Nobody touches me, especially dicks." He stated, having his fists up ready to swing if they came near him again.

Roman had to get control of this situation before someone got hurt and rubbed his sore jaw, steel greys locking on Dean's…visitor. "Everyone just calm the fuck down for a second." He rumbled finally, stepping between Dean, Seth and the stranger, looking back and forth between all 3 of them. "Who are you and what do you want with Dean? I strongly advise you to answer the questions or else I will let them pummel you into the ground."

Jon didn't take kindly to threats, but something told him the big man wasn't joking around and decided to humor them. "The name is Jon – Jon Moxley." He eyeballed Dean Ambrose to see if there was any familiarity in his eyes. "And I'm a wrestler if it's not fucking obvious. I was signed to the WWE a few weeks ago and told to track down a guy named Dean Ambrose my first night."

Dean was confused and planted his hands on his hips. "For what?" Nobody had informed him about this, which ticked him off because it made Jon's story somewhat unbelievable.

"Why don't you ask the bosses?" Jon shot back, squaring his shoulders and cracked his knuckles, not bothering brushing the wet hair from his icy eyes. "Look, they didn't tell me anything other than I was to track you down and meet you. I didn't fucking know I'd find someone who looks exactly like me. They left that part out, evidently."

For some reason, Roman believed everything Jon said and didn't understand why, but there was no reason for him to lie. He was cornered by them, sure, but it was obvious he worked for the WWE. Jon had the same build Dean did, it would be hard to pinpoint him as anything other than a wrestler at this point. Stephanie and Hunter had A LOT of explaining to do, especially since they were leaving Dean out in the cold regarding this situation. Glancing at a perplexed Dean, Roman decided they had to take this to the bosses and find out just what the hell was going on.

"He's not lying, Dean." Roman said after a few minutes of silence between all 4 individuals, everyone trying to wrap their minds around this. "I know I should be calling bullshit right now, but…I can't. He's telling the truth."

Roman has this uncanny ability to see through anyone's lies and Dean trusted his judgment wholeheartedly. "Why wouldn't Stephanie and Hunter tell me about this?" He wondered aloud, frowning and sat in a metal folding chair, burying his fingers in his slicked back hair. "They didn't tell you why you had to track me down?"

"Did I stutter or do you need to clean your fucking ears out?" Jon snapped, not amused with this turn of events either and gritted his teeth, already feeling his temper spike.

"Look asshole, you're in our dressing room. Show some respect." Seth demanded irritably, sitting beside Dean trying to console the man the best way he could. If a doppelganger of him walked through the door, Seth didn't know what he'd do and couldn't imagine what Dean felt right now. "Let's go down to Steph and Hunter's office and see if this is all legit. I know you said he's not lying Roman, but I'm not that trusting."

Now they didn't believe him – or rather the piss ant with the two-toned hair didn't, how unsurprising, Jon thought, and was completely annoyed with this whole situation. "Believe me or not, I could care less. I'm outta here." Jon whipped the door open to the dressing room and stalked out, leaving the Shield staring after him with different expressions on each of their faces.

"Seth, that was a dickhead thing to say." Roman grunted, shaking his head and sat down in a metal folding chair in front of them, starting to wrap his wrists in black tape. His wrist wraps weren't doing the trick anymore.

Seth shrugged, not caring if he hurt Jon Moxley's feelings or not and leaned back against the chair, folding his arms in front of his chest. "So are we going down to Stephanie and Hunter's office or not?"

"And what am I supposed to say to them? Oh thanks for telling me you hired a man who could be my identical twin?" Dean had a lot on his mind right now and this was the last thing he wanted to deal with. "They didn't even tell him why he had to track me down!"

"Or he really does know and lied through his teeth?" Seth added, ignoring Roman's glare and flipped him off for his troubles, scowling. "You're supposed to be on his side, bro. What the fuck?"

"I am on his side!" Roman growled, standing up glowering down at Seth with piercing steel greys. "But I'm also not gonna disrespect a fucking coworker either who may or may NOT know what the hell is going on! I have more respect for people in general than you do, Rollins!"

"Man, fuck you!" Seth grunted, standing up as well and kicked the chair to the side, both of them sizing each other up. "I'm on Dean's side and you should be too, no matter who the fuck this Moxley asshole is! He completely disrespected us the whole time he was here!"

"Two wrongs don't make a right." Roman clenched his fists at his sides, ready to pound his friend into the cement floor if Seth didn't back off.

"ENOUGH!" Dean erupted, standing up from his own chair between them and shook his head, not believing Seth and Roman were at each other's throats. "What the hell is this really about you two? Get it together, whatever it is. We have a job to do."

Dean was right. What were they fighting about? Seth didn't know and neither did Roman, both of them on edge ever since the meeting with Stephanie and Hunter. Dean knew what it was though, no matter if his friends wanted to admit it or not. They were scared to be split up, having grown accustomed to doing nearly everything together for over a year. Roman was nervous about going his separate ways to become a major star in the WWE while Dean and Seth had no idea what would happen to their characters. Truthfully, Dean didn't care what happened as long as he stayed with the WWE and could wrestle. They could make him job to everyone, even Heath Slater, and Dean would be perfectly happy because he'd still be getting paid to do what he loved. Not only that, but Dean didn't want to leave Jecina behind either and hoped he could get up the courage to ask her out soon.

"Look, change is scary and I feel the tension between you two, but we have to be supportive of each other. We made a vow down in developmental we'd always stick by each other's side, no matter what. And now suddenly we're at each other's throats. This isn't just about Jon Moxley showing up. You two need to get your heads out of your asses and focus on the big picture. And this isn't just about Roman's big push either." Dean had looked back and forth between the two men he considered his brothers, not just his comrades, coworkers and best friends. They were true family. "It's about the Lilies too."

Both Roman and Seth lowered their eyes simultaneously, knowing Dean was right in everything he said. "We already have an understanding on who we want out of those two." Roman muttered, scrubbing a hand down his face and heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry, Seth."

"I'm sorry too, bro." Seth replied, extending his hand and Roman took it, pulling him for a brotherly embrace clapping him on the back. "Everything is gonna work out for all of us. Steph and Hunter have our backs, that much I'm confident on. Just because I'm getting a push doesn't mean you two won't. And…I'm planning on tracking down Liliya and asking her out within the next week."

"I can't exactly ask an engaged woman out on a date, but I am gonna talk to Lili soon." Roman admitted gruffly, releasing Seth and both of them squeezed each of Dean's shoulders with small smiles. "Thanks for pulling us back, man. And Seth's right, I gotta be on your side with this. Maybe Moxley is lying. Maybe that's not even his name."

"Only one way to find out." Seth bounded over to the door and opened it, chocolate eyes full of determination. "Let's go get some answers."

Nodding, Roman and Dean followed Seth out the door, all of them heading down to the bosses office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Planting his beautiful wife on the dark cherry wood desk, Hunter felt her legs wrap around his waist as his mouth plundered hers. His fingers ran through her long brown hair, making her press closer to him and Stephanie began sliding his suit coat off his broad shoulders. They had a few minutes to fool around before anyone knew them and Hunter absolutely loved it when his wife wore skirts. There was something about the way they hugged her backside and hips that drove him mad. One would think after having 3 kids, all girls, they wouldn't find each other desirable, but that definitely wasn't the case with Hunter and Stephanie. His hands began deftly unbuttoning her silk white blouse while sealing his mouth to her neck and all Stephanie could do was lean back, giving her husband full reign. Just as Hunter undid the final button of her blouse, their office door suddenly crashed open and Stephanie squealed out, immediately covering herself up while Hunter whipped around with narrowed deadly brown eyes.

"What the fuck?" Hunter growled, staring back at the Shield and cracked his knuckles, hoping they had a very good reason for barging in the way they did. Or else he would bash their skulls in.

Roman and Seth immediately lowered their eyes to the floor, not believing they just interrupted the bosses getting freaky in their office. Dean just stood there with his arms folded in front of his chest while Stephanie fixed her blouse hastily behind the desk while Hunter tried his best to block her. An office at the arena was no place to have sex, at least in Dean's mind, and it was very unprofessional. Anyone could've barged in since they didn't have the door locked to begin with, so it was merely a coincidence it happened to be the Shield to do it.

"What the fuck do you want, Shield?" Hunter demanded once Stephanie stood beside him again, taking her hand.

Dean remained calm and collected, ignoring the gruff angry tone of Hunter's and refuses to look sheepish. "We had an interesting visitor in our dressing room a few minutes ago. When were you going to tell me about Jon Moxley?" He asked sharply, eyebrows slowly drawing together while his normal soft blues also ignited in intensity.

Both Stephanie and Hunter looked at each other at the same time, heaving sighs and knew Dean would have this type of reaction to their latest acquisition of Jon Moxley. "We were hoping you could tell us, Dean." Stephanie admitted softly, seeing all the confusion in his eyes and released her husband's hand to walk around the desk to sit down, Hunter following suit. "The truth is, we have no idea who Jon Moxley is besides the fact he is one of the greatest Independent stars to date. We couldn't pass up the opportunity to sign him when we were given the chance. And even I must admit, the resemblance alone caught me off guard. So you don't know him at all?"

"Never seen him in my life." Dean took a seat in front of the desk with Roman and Seth standing behind him, his knees feeling weak suddenly. "He said you told him to track me down. Why?"

This was what Stephanie had been afraid of happening and she had voiced her concern to Hunter, but he merely blew her off, telling her everything would work out. Now they were in a very awkward position, just as she feared. "Well, we've been thinking long and hard about what to do with you and Seth since Roman is getting this major push. With Jon Moxley coming in, it's a perfect opportunity to setup a new tag team for the division since we've been giving it a push."

Dean's eyes nearly shot out of his skull when he heard that. "Y-You're saying…?"

Hunter gave a curt nod. "Yes, Jon Moxley will be your new tag team partner once Roman makes his turn on Raw this coming Monday."

Not knowing what to say, how to react or feel, Dean remained quiet trying to wrap his mind around everything. They wanted him to be in a tag team with a man who looked identical to him? A man he didn't know from a hole in the ground? How could he do that? Dean had built a friendship with both Roman and Seth over the past couple years since they all started in developmental together. And now he was supposed to tag with a complete stranger that had his face? What the hell was going on? He couldn't very well tell them to shove the idea up their backsides because wrestling meant everything to Dean, no matter what he was doing for the company. All he wanted to do was wrestle and it sounded like if he wanted to keep his spot in the company, he had to learn to get along with Jon Moxley.

"What about Seth?" Dean finally asked after a few moments of silence, not wanting his friend to be forgotten while he and Roman had plans for their careers.

Stephanie smiled, hearing the concern in Dean's voice and was glad he took the news about teaming with Jon Moxley in stride. "We've thought about it and decided Seth will be going after…you." Her eyes moved to Seth. "You will become the new United States champion and have a feud with Dolph Ziggler. We think both of your in-ring styles and abilities will give the audience incredible matches they deserve. So you'll be feuding with Dean shortly after Roman makes his turn." They were splitting the Shield up in the worst possible way.

Dean and Seth glanced at each other with frowns on their faces, not liking this a bit. Down in developmental with FCW/NXT, they had amazing matches together that blew the roof off the place. Now apparently the bosses wanted them to showcase that same talent on the main roster and, while Dean didn't mind going head-to-head with Seth, he hated how it was happening. They would be feuding against each other and all feuds had some kind of tension with them. He really didn't want to lose his friendship with Seth and wondered if he was ready to drop the United States title. He was a single's champion and now they wanted to toss him in the tag team division with Jon Moxley. What sense did that make?

"Sounds good to me." Seth grinned, nudging Dean to jolt him out of his deep thoughts and plastered on a smile solely for show. He wasn't happy about this either. "It's been a while since we tangled together in the ring, bro."

"Yeah…" Dean had no other words, sounding clearly troubled about this entire situation and scrubbed a hand down his face.

If Stephanie and Hunter noticed the tone of Dean's voice, they didn't bother commenting on it or blatantly ignored it. "You and Moxley won't just be in a tag team, Ambrose." Hunter stated, leaning forward in his chair a little folding his hands on top of the desk. "You're going after the tag team titles with him against the USO's." They were the current Tag Team champions and currently feuding with the Real Americans, which consisted of Antonio Cesaro and Jack Swagger with Zeb Colter as their manager. "The Real Americans aren't cutting it anymore and the fans are sick of seeing them fight each other. So we want to bring something different to the table with the USO's."

"And we think you'd be the perfect heel tag team with Jon Moxley against the USO's." Stephanie added with a smile, squeezing her husband's dress pant covered thigh to let him know she was fully on board with his thinking.

"Any other questions? Roman, you already know what you're gonna be doing, right?" Hunter asked, eyeballing the big man and watched him nod, clapping his hands together. "Good, now get out and prepare for your match."

The Shield left the office, each man trying to come to terms with what they found out and what the future held. "Why can't they put me against Curtis Axel for the Intercontinental title?" Seth grumbled, tearing a hand through his two-toned haired and felt completely frustrated. "I don't want the United States one."

"It's a title, you better be thankful they're even letting you on a run." Roman rumbled bluntly, clapping a hand on each of their shoulders as they all headed down the hallway. "You two had awesome matches together in FCW before it turned into NXT. The fans are in for a treat, so blow it up like you did in Florida."

No matter how much Dean and Seth wanted to argue with Roman, they couldn't because he was right. They did have great chemistry in the ring and, truthfully, their feud could be world championship material if given half the chance. Roman was proud of his brothers and didn't want them thinking this was a bad thing because it wasn't. Sure, they wouldn't be a team anymore, but no groups stayed together in the WWE for long since everyone wanted their own runs. All 3 of them deserved to have title runs, though Roman felt bad for Dean since he wouldn't be in a single's title run, but at least he'd be a champion of some sort right dropping the United States title to Seth.

"We need to head back to the dressing room…" Dean noticed they were going in the opposite direction and glanced up at him Roman.

"Not yet." Roman knew where to take Dean to calm him down since the man was incredibly tense. "I'm hungry and so is Seth."

Seth knew what Roman was doing and nodded in agreement. "Yeah bro, you got to come down here and eat earlier, but we didn't. Now you get to keep us company." The caterer beauty would also help get Dean's mind off of what they just found out from the bosses, hopefully.

"That's because you normally don't eat until AFTER the show." Dean didn't buy it for a second, though he would never turn down a trip to catering since his beautiful Jecina was there.

Speaking of the woman who had stolen his heart, as soon as the Shield walked into catering, Jecina walked out from the back to refill some of the food on the table. She still looked as beautiful as she did when Dean paid her a visit earlier that night. It looked as though nothing changed besides maybe a streak of flour across her cheek from baking her delicious desserts. In Dean's eyes, it made her that much more beautiful and he felt his feet suddenly leave his comrades heading toward her. Anytime Dean was around Jecina Shaw, it was like a gravitational force and he couldn't stop it, no matter what circumstances. He stopped behind her while she refilled her famous chicken salad everyone loved along with fresh crescent rolls, holding a tray full of chocolate soufflé's.

"Shit!" Jecina cursed, feeling the tray toppling and knew she wouldn't be able to stop it, closing her eyes waiting for the disaster to happen. Only it didn't. She looked over the tray and smiled brightly at the sight of Dean Ambrose, noticing he caught it before all of her hard work went crashing to the floor. "My hero, thank you."

Dean chuckled, waving her off dismissively and took the tray with ease, setting it down on the vacant nearby table. "You're not an octopus. You only have two arms, Cina." He admonished softly but sternly, glad he'd walked in when he did or else she'd be cleaning up chocolate soufflé's off the floor.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Jecina mumbled, rolling her eyes and finished filling the chicken salad along with the rolls before stepping away from the table so Superstars could eat, setting the empty container by the tray of desserts. "What are you doing in here? Don't you have a match to prepare for?"

Dean nodded, wondering if he should confide in Jecina about what he currently thought regarding Jon Moxley. "Yeah, Roman and Seth were hungry and we had an impromptu boss meeting with Stephanie and Hunter."

Jecina had the same thought on her mind regarding Jon Moxley, who currently sat in the far back of catering eating by himself. She had noticed him walk in a few minutes before Dean and left him alone since it looked like he didn't want company. Being new to the company had to be tough, but Jecina also had a job to do and figured if he wanted to talk to her, he would approach her first just like Dean had when they first met. It was still unbelievable how much they resembled each other and she kept wondering if it really was a coincidence or if there was more to the story.

"Everything okay?" Jecina asked with a friendly smile, glancing up at him briefly while placing desserts on the tray after snapping on a pair of latex gloves. "You seem troubled, Ambrose."

"I am." Dean admitted quietly, clasping his hands in front of him and could see Jecina was honestly concerned. "Have you met…Jon Moxley yet?" That name left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Funny you should bring him up, yes I did. Only, I thought it was you and…I sort of scolded him." Now she looked sheepish and refused to meet Dean's eyes, clearing her throat awkwardly. "You're always stealing my desserts after you've had several and…he didn't take kindly to it."

Dean didn't like the sound of it and narrowed his eyes, clenching his teeth along with his fists. "What did he say?" He asked, not realizing the man they were talking about sat just on the other side of the room.

"Nothing bad, relax Dean." Jecina frowned, placing a hand on his shoulder and began stroking his bicep tenderly. "He wasn't rude to me or anything." Actually he was, but that was a nugget of information Dean didn't need to know. "Just breathe and calm down, I'm fine. It was my fault, I should've paid closer attention considering he was in jeans and a t-shirt while you were in your Shield getup."

While they talked quietly with each other, Jon Moxley kept his eyes glued on the couple while eating some chicken salad, noticing the way Dean Ambrose looked at her. He found out from a fellow coworker her name was Jecina Shaw, the WWE's main caterer. Beautiful she was, but Jon wasn't focused on that so much as the way Dean helped her and found excuses to brush up against her body. It was obvious Dean had feelings for Jecina, but he couldn't tell if she reciprocated them. She remained cool, calm and collected, a friendly smile on her face. That fascinated him considering Jon could normally tell what a woman was thinking, but Jecina was a complete mystery. How long had they known each other? Did she know about Dean Ambrose personally or just professionally? A smirk curved his lips while Jon finished eating, deciding he would be getting to the bottom of why Dean Ambrose looked exactly like him and the questioning would start with the lovely Jecina Shaw.

When they were alone again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was Monday Night Raw and things were incredibly hectic backstage. People were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to make the deadline before matches and whatnot. The mouthwatering scents flooded through the hallways from catering, which meant Jecina Shaw was hard at work preparing food for all the hardworking employees and her bosses. Tonight was the night the Shield split commenced and everyone was on edge more than usual, even more so because of their huge fan base. Roman hadn't said more than a couple words to his comrades, not looking forward to what he had to do tonight. Turning on men he considered brothers wasn't his idea of fun, but it was the only way, according to the bosses, he would get his push to the top. Seth and Dean would show signs of trouble during their match that night against Daniel Bryan, CM Punk and Big E Langston, which would trigger their upcoming feud for the United States title. Stephanie and Hunter were worried about the backlash from the WWE fans, especially with the Dean and Jon tag team developing. Dean wasn't happy about it and when Stephanie asked Jon how he felt about the situation, he seemed…indifferent. It made her feel uncomfortable, but Hunter assured his wife everything would work out as it should, the way they wanted it.

After yet another beating inflicted on Summer Rae and Eva Marie, the Lilies went back to their dressing room to change so they could leave. Lilianna had a long sleeved black sweater on with dark blue jeans and black suede knee-high boots. The sweater hugged just below her hips and had a silver buckle around the waist for style. Her long burnt orange hair was pulled back in a tight braid, a few strands framing her face gently and large silver hoops dangled from her ears. She absolutely loved her hoop earrings, the bigger the better. It was the Bronx girl in her, Lilianna supposed, having grew up in Queens, New York. Now she lived in a two bedroom penthouse in New York City alone, only going there on her days off to mostly sleep or shop if she felt like wandering the busy blocks. With everything that happened lately in her life, Lilianna was in dire need of a shopping spree of massive proportions to help forget her troubles and Randy Orton.

Liliya was one big bundle of nerves while watching the monitor in their dressing room, chewing her thumbnail. She had on black jeans with a dark gold long sleeved top that had a V shaped neckline, black boots on her feet that had a slight heel. Her dark pink hair was pulled up on top of her head in a messy bun, not caring how it looked at the moment since she was tired from her tag match with Lilianna. But her adrenaline was still rocking through her body and that combined with nervousness definitely wasn't a good combination. Somehow, she ended up lucking out and got a seat on the plane next to Seth, who told her what was going down tonight. It was a 5 hour plane ride since they had two layovers, but it didn't feel that way to Liliya, not at all. Seth made the time fly by for her, both of them talking and getting to know each other. She told him about the Summer Rae situation going on and all Seth could do was roll his eyes, calling her a she-man. That made Liliya giggle uncontrollably and she could honestly say she'd never laughed so hard in her life. Tonight there would be no laughing though. Seth and Dean would be getting beatings from Roman and she was nervous as hell for Seth. Lilianna sat down beside her and Liliya instinctively took her hand, not taking her eyes from the monitor as the Shield's music flowed through the speakers of the monitor.

"Why are you so nervous?" Lilianna had missed something obviously and saw all the worry on her friend's face. "Lyla, talk to me."

"I-I don't know if I should say." Lyla said quietly, which was very out of character for her since she was usually bubbly and full of energy.

Lilianna frowned, not liking the sound of that and squeezed Liliya's hand gently. "Why can't you tell me? I'm your best friend, I won't tell anyone."

Their match was on now, so there was no way Lilianna could spoil it now, even if she wanted to. "Okay, you know how I sat with Seth on the plane because our seats weren't arranged correctly by the airlines?"

Yes Lilianna remembered and wanted to strangle the airlines for screwing up their seats because she ended up sitting next to Roman throughout the flight. "Yeah, what about it?" She hadn't said a single word to Roman and kept her ear buds blaring in her ears, though he didn't seem to mind. If she was being honest, Lilianna wished she would've talked to him because hearing his deep rumble sent chills down her spine. "Do I have to kick his ass? Did he upset you?"

"No – no nothing like that." Liliya waved off those questions with her free hand and swallowed hard, hearing Daniel Bryan and CM Punk make their entrances next. "Seth told me something that's going to happen during his match tonight and…I'm nervous. I'm scared for him, actually. I don't know why he told me, but he did and now I can't stop worrying about him. What if he gets hurt or something goes wrong?" She'd always been a worry wart, but for good reason when it came to Seth Rollins.

"So are you going to tell me what he said or are you gonna beat around the bush some more?" Lilianna demanded, releasing Liliya's hand to cross her arms in front of her chest.

"Sorry." Liliya mumbled, lowering her citrine eyes and looked back at the monitor with a bigger frown. "Roman's turning on them tonight."

It took a minute for Lilianna to understand that because she had a hard time believing the WWE was splitting the Shield up, not with how popular they were. "Are you fucking serious?" She finally spoke in a low voice, watching Liliya nod and looked at the monitor as well. "But they have such a big fanbase…"

"I know, but they want Roman to be the WWE's next Golden Boy, I guess." Liliya didn't sound pleased about it and neither was Lilianna because they always enjoyed watching Shield tag team matches. "He's supposed to bash Seth's head in with a steel chair along with Dean's. I just hope Roman takes it easy on them."

No wonder Roman had been quiet on the plane ride, he was mulling over the fact he had to bash two of his best friends in the head with a steel chair for tonight's show. Lilianna felt the guilt quell in her stomach as it flowed through every vein of her body and suddenly wished she would've said something to him. It wasn't his fault Randy Orton was a gigantic horse's ass, who didn't care about anybody except himself. She couldn't take it out on Roman and he had tried talking to her several times over the past couple days. Lilianna had turned him down at every turn and she knew it stemmed from fear of being with another wrestler. She didn't want to get hurt again after what happened and who could blame her? Wasting another 2 years of her life -18 months of that time planning a wedding for nothing- wasn't something Lilianna ever wanted to experience again as long as she lived.

"He won't." Lilianna watched Liliya's eyes grow wide and knew she spoke the truth. "When they're in the ring, all bets are off and you know that. Same with us. They don't hold back, they have to make it look like there's actual hatred and animosity with the turn." 

"And if that's not worse, Seth also told me what he's going to be doing now that the Shield is breaking up." Liliya felt sick to her stomach and grunted when Lilianna nudged her, urging her to continue. "They're making him go after the United States title."

"But that means…"

"Yeah I know who the champion is now. So not only are they turning Roman face against the other members of the Shield, but they are also pitting the remaining Shield members against each other. It makes NO sense! I don't understand it and it pisses me off because I know Seth is not happy about it at all." Liliya ranted, tossing her hands up in the air and swallowed hard when Vickie Guerrero's music flowed throughout the arena before the bell could ring for the match. "Great, what now?"

Roman, Seth and Dean all stood on the opposite of the ring from Daniel Bryan, CM Punk and Big E Langston, all having game faces on. What the hell was the Smackdown! General Manager doing on Raw? Granted, she'd been on the show frequently to take over Brad Maddox's position since he recently got a concussion at the hands of the Big Show. Dean's electric blues narrowed along with Seth's chocolate brown and Roman's greys, knowing whatever Vickie had in mind it wouldn't be good. She always managed to throw the twists into matches that changed outcomes, though they knew exactly what would be happening tonight.

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie shrieked in the phone in her high-pitched voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard, a smile on her face. "Gentlemen, before tonight's match starts I've decided, with the Authority's approval, to add a stipulation. It will be no-disqualification and can only be won via pin fall or submission! Now ref, ring the bell!"

That was something the Shield hadn't anticipated, both Seth and Dean looking up at Roman who looked just as clueless as them. They all 3 nodded, sick smirks curving their faces and Dean decided to start the match off against CM Punk while Seth and Roman stepped through the ropes. The match was brutal with each wrestler getting the upper hand at some point during it. It was well thought out and they definitely surprised the fans a few times with some of the high-flying moves. Then the match ended with CM Punk delivering his finishing maneuver, a GTS –Go to Sleep- to Dean Ambrose, pinning him in the center of the ring while Roman dealt with Big E Langston on the outside and Daniel Bryan had Seth around the announcer's table. Roman stopped fighting Big E Langston and looked in the ring, grey eyes flashing dangerously as his upper lip curled in pure disdain. Just the look on his face made Big E Langston back away, walking up the ramp with CM Punk and Daniel Bryan while they celebrated their victory.

Roman rolled in the ring and looked down at Dean, who was slowly sitting up trying to shake the cobwebs from his head. He had a steel chair in hand, having threatened to use it against Big E Langston on the outside since the big man had picked up the top of the steel ring steps. He tore a hand through his long drenched black hair, sweat caked on his face, muscular arms, neck and part of his chest his vest didn't cover, not taking his eyes off of Dean. Seth managed to roll into the ring clutching his midsection and stumbled over to Dean, starting to help him up. He never got a chance to do it and wasn't prepared for the steel chair that cracked over his head, sending him sprawling to the mat. Dean's blue eyes shot open and a second later he received the same treatment as Seth had. Both of them lay on the mat completely lifeless while the fans cheers roared behind Roman, urging him to continue. So he did. He brought the chair down on their bodies relentlessly, hitting every inch he could reach until the chair was severely bent.

"Roman Reigns is UNSTOPPABLE, Michael!" JBL crowed in his headset, nudging his broadcast colleague while Jerry 'The King' Lawler just gaped at the ring in shock.

"What a brutal assault." Michael stated, shaking his head because none of them knew this was happening tonight. They kept the announcer's in the dark with the scripts because they wanted their reactions to be real. "Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins aren't moving at all."

Blinking, Liliya didn't feel the huge tears sliding down her cheeks until one splattered on her hand, making her jolt out of her shock. She felt numb from the top of her head to the tips of her toes and reached over, turning the power button off on the monitor silently. Seth told her he'd be nailed with a steel chair, but he never told her how and now she knew why. She stood up and wiped her tears away from her face while Lilianna remained sitting, needing to go check on Seth as soon as possible to make sure he was alright. He'd been bleeding heavily from the forehead, which was never a good sign. Scripted or not, that had been one of the most brutal beat downs with a steel chair she'd ever witnessed.

Lilianna had a hard time pulling her eyes away from the monitor as well, not able to help devouring Roman's sweaty body with her eyes. She knew it was wrong to think


	9. Chapter 9

****Just letting my fellow readers know, I put multiple characters in my stories because, in my eyes, just writing about two characters can get boring at times. So I like to add more spice to it with more OC's and whatnot. It's really simple, if you don't like the way I write my stories, don't respond to them. I don't appreciate being blasted just because I don't focus on two specific characters for a story. That's not how my stories are and if you read my writing - most of my stories are like that. It's just how I do it. Either deal with it or move on to another story you think is worthy of your time. Thank you to those who have read, reviewed and enjoying this story. Hopefully I'll be able to get more chapters written faster now that Thanksgiving is over with.****

Chapter 9

Jecina couldn't believe what she just witnessed.

Dean had paid her a visit earlier like always, but he didn't mention the fact the Shield was splitting up. It was none of her business, but she still would've appreciated a little heads up. Jecina didn't know why, but watching blood leak out of Dean's forehead from the steel chair shot to his head made her stomach tighten violently. Why was she suddenly worried about Dean Ambrose? Worry enveloped her whole and she didn't like the feeling, knowing Dean would never see her as anything other than a friend. Jecina had to get it through her head and stop these incessant thoughts of being with him. It was bad enough he invaded some of her dreams, forcing her to deal with her issues alone since she was single. However, she did hope Dean was alright because it looked like that beating had hurt and he'd need stitches no doubt.

Turning the monitor off, Jecina shook her head and went back to cleaning up the cafeteria so she could head back to the hotel to relax. A hot bubble bath with a bottle of wine was calling her name. Then again, maybe a bar would be better and then a soothing shower at the hotel. Jecina would figure it out once she left the arena. Mondays were always the worst because the show was live and she had to make sure the food was set out so everyone could eat if they wanted to before it started. She'd been cooking at the arena since noon that day and felt like she would keel over at any given moment. There were only a handful of employees that complained about her cooking, but Jecina ignored them for the most part. As long as she pleased almost everyone in the company, that's all she cared about and those who didn't enjoy your cooking could kiss the darkest part of her backside.

What most people didn't know about Jecina was she didn't toss away the leftovers, if there were any. Whatever town they were in, she would take it to the local shelter for those less fortunate than her. Stephanie and Hunter had absolutely no problem with letting her do it because they didn't want the food wasted as much as she did. If there was more than one shelter in the area, Jecina split the food evenly in containers and bagged them separately so none of the food got mixed up. It was something she started doing when she opened her own catering company and saw how wasteful people were at the different events she'd cater for. People were so wasteful and it made her nauseous, so she decided to give away the leftovers to those who needed it most. The WWE was recognized for their generosity and the homeless got to eat well for at least a night, so it was a win-win for both sides.

Boxing the last of the leftovers, which was some chicken salad and sides, no desserts, Jecina finished the last of the remaining dishes, shutting the water off drying her hands with a dishtowel. She hung it up on the nearby rack and turned around, freezing at the sight of Jon Moxley standing in the doorway of the cafeteria kitchen. Her forest green eyes slowly did an onceover, drinking in every part of his body and Jecina swallowed hard at the blue jeans he wore. She noticed that about Jon first and foremost he did not abide by the WWE dress code, wondering how he could get away with it. Not a lot of employees did, so it must've been a clause in his contract or something. Whatever the case, those jeans looked amazing on him, hugging his muscular waist and the dark blue t-shirt he wore clung to his chest and arms beautifully. He was a beautiful man in general, his long wet dishwater blonde hair hanging in his face over his intense cool blue eyes.

"Kitchen's closed." Jecina informed him, already knowing that's not why Jon Moxley was here and felt her stomach tighten at the possibilities.

A smirk curved Jon's sensual mouth as he remained standing in the doorway, not moving an inch and raised a slow brow at Jecina's blatant scan of his body. Yes, he finally found out her name and no longer called her the caterer in his mind. So he repaid the attention and slowly let his eyes flow over every curve of hers, taking his time to devour her visually. She had on black dress pants with a white short sleeved buttoned up blouse that shaped her breasts and hugged her curves perfectly. Actually, that top looked ready to bust off of her with how tight it was and he could clearly see the material of her bra through the top. It was white, but that still didn't hide the lace fabric. Or maybe Jon was just THAT observant. As delicious as her breasts looked, however, Jon wanted another part of her anatomy that was connected to her hips and legs. Her pert backside that stuck out just the slightest, but had the perfect shape – definitely squeezable. Jon felt his cock start hardening in his jeans and knew if these dirty thoughts kept ensuing, he'd have a serious problem on his hands that he'd be asking Jecina to help him with.

There was plenty of time for that later though. Right now, Jon had to stay focused and had come here for one specific reason. "I'm aware of that, Jecina." Her name flowed from his mouth smoothly, his voice remaining low and gruff. "I didn't come here for food."

"Then what do you want?" Jecina hadn't taken her eyes off of him or moved from her spot, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Jon eyeballed her shrewdly and heard the annoyance in her voice, making the smirk on his mouth turn into a full blown smile full of deception. "How long has Dean Ambrose worked for this company?" He decided to humor Jecina for a moment and make her think she had the situation under control. "And if you're smart, you'll answer me."

That smile didn't fool Jecina for a second and she could hear the warning in his voice. He wasn't asking, more like demanding, information about Dean and Jecina didn't know if she should tell him. "He debuted a little over a year ago at a pay-per-view called Survivor Series." Maybe if she should just answered his questions, he'd go away and leave her alone.

"With those morons Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins?" Jon snorted when she nodded, finally pushing off the door frame to take one step inside the kitchen. "And how long have you known him?"

Confused, Jecina wondered where Jon Moxley was going with this and made the mistake of turning her back to him. It was none of his business how long she'd known Dean Ambrose. What did he care anyway? Jon moved fast as lightning and stood right behind her, his chest pressed against her back to the point where he pinned her against the counter. Jecina bit her bottom lip to keep from wincing at the counter biting her abdomen and swallowed hard, Jon's body heat consuming her. Shutting her eyes, the scent of cigarettes and musk infiltrated her senses, making Jecina heady. He smelled incredible.

Jon pressed his nose against the part of her neck raven hair didn't cover, breathing in her own intoxicating scent, which was some kind of floral perfume he couldn't put his finger on. No wonder Dean Ambrose wanted her. It would be a shame if he had to force the answers he wanted out of her, but Jon would do it if he had to, not afraid to get his hands dirty. His hands gently glided down her arms, feeling her soft skin against his fingers until one hand rested on top of Jecina's on the counter, his mouth moving to her ear. His free hand slid up her chest grazing the buttons and her chest until it settled around her slender neck, not squeezing…yet. Jecina felt her mouth go dry, not believing how turned on she was by what was happening and felt his hot breath on her ear, a shiver coursing down her spine.

"Answer my question, Jecina." Jon demanded in a low raspy voice, stroking her neck with his long nimble fingers and buried his nose in her hair. "Don't make me hurt you, sweetheart."

Would he do it? Would Jon Moxley really hurt her if Jecina didn't answer him? She didn't want to find out. "6 months. I didn't meet him officially until 6 months ago." She answered somewhat breathlessly, cursing her body for betraying her. "I-I don't know much about him to be honest. Why do you want to know so badly anyway?"

This woman couldn't help him the way Jon thought, at least not right now. She hadn't known Ambrose long enough and that frustrated him to no end. Abruptly releasing her, Jon stepped back and brushed the damp hair from his eyes, scowling. He wanted information about Dean Ambrose and figured Jecina Shaw was the person to conjure it out of. He noticed how close they were earlier in catering and observed the way Dean's demeanor was around her. It was obvious Jecina had Dean wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it, or she did and didn't let on. Either way, this was pointless and Jon was annoyed, watching her slowly turn around until those deep forest green eyes full of questions stared back at him. Not saying a word, Jon left the kitchen without a word and left Jecina standing there, refusing to apologize for his actions against her. She didn't mind it too much or else she would've put up a bigger fight, which made him wonder why she hadn't. Jecina Shaw was a woman full of mystery and Jon planned on cracking it, just not tonight.

All Jecina could do was stare after him, wondering who exactly was Jon Moxley.

"Jeci, everything okay?"

Jecina had once again turned her back to the door and jumped at the sound of Lilianna's voice behind her, clutching her chest. "Jesus woman, you need to wear bells or something." She muttered, her nerves already fragile thanks to Jon Moxley.

Lilianna could tell her friend was on edge, glancing to the side at Liliya as they both headed over to her. "Are you okay?" She asked, hopping up on the counter beside Jecina and could see her hands slightly shaking. "What happened?"

"Whose ass do we have to kick?" Liliya demanded, standing on Jecina's other side with concerned citrine eyes.

"I'm fine." She couldn't lie to save her life and had to get herself under control, taking a deep breath. "What are you two doing here? I figured you'd be on your way back to the hotel by now."

It was Liliya's turn to look sheepish, her eyes lowering to the floor. "Yeah, I had to check on someone first, but…he's busy so I have to wait." Seth was still in the trainer's room and nobody else was allowed inside, so Lilianna made the suggestion to go see if Jecina was still in the building to her mind off of the two-toned haired man.

This was the perfect distraction Jecina needed. "Someone, eh? Does this someone stand at 6'1 and have black hair with a streak of blonde through it?"

Liliya blushed furiously, her cheeks flaming red and shot a glare at Lilianna when she started laughing. "Not funny, Lili."

"The hell it isn't!" Lilianna crowed, draping an arm around Jecina's shoulders and shook her head. "I knew I liked you for a reason, Jeci. You just totally nailed her. And yes, it is Seth 'Ninja' Rollins." They called him Ninja Rollins because of all the stunts and moves he performed in the ring, including his entrance with the Shield.

"Is it really that obvious?" Liliya mumbled, feeling Jecina wrap her arm around her shoulders and cracked a small smile.

"Yeah, afraid so Lyla, but don't worry I won't tell anyone." Jecina winked, kissing the top of her head and finished wiping down the counter on the other side of the kitchen. "So you two are using me to pass time until she can go check on Rollins?"

Both girls laughed, following her around the kitchen. "You know we love you, Jeci. Don't make it sound as though we put you last all the time." Lilianna stated, moving stuff out the way trying to help her catering friend as much as possible.

"Uh huh, sure you don't." Jecina couldn't help baiting them a little and squeaked when Lilianna poked her in the side.

"Not funny."

"So what the hell were you shaken up for?" Liliya decided to direct the attention on Jecina for the moment, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Jecina frowned, wondering if she should tell her friends about Jon Moxley's visit and chewed her bottom lip. She could trust them. They were two of the most trustworthy Divas on the roster along with Brie and Nikki Bella, Naomi and Natalya. The other Divas only cared about themselves, were selfish and inconsiderate, thinking they were better than everyone in the company. Personally, Jecina wanted to poison their food a time or two, especially Eva Marie and Summer Rae lately since they'd been screwing with the Lilies.

"You can tell us, Jeci." Lilianna urged, sharing a worry look with Liliya and knew they wouldn't like whatever happened to Jecina prior to their arrival. "Come on, out with it woman."

"Okay – okay, you guys win. I got a visit from that new wrestler that just came on the roster a few days ago." Jecina saw the questions swirling in their eyes and wondered if they'd even met him yet. "Have you heard of Jon Moxley?"

Instant recognition took over citrine and light brown eyes, the Lilies staring at her with raised brows. "The guy that looks identical, mostly, to Dean Ambrose?" Liliya asked, watching Jecina nod and hopped up on the freshly wiped down counter. "What about him?"

"He paid me a visit earlier before you guys came and…asked me a few things. I wouldn't answer him, so he…pinned me against the counter and I swear to you both, I've never been so turned on in my life." Jecina felt ashamed for admitting that out loud, especially since she had some kind of feelings for Dean Ambrose. "He didn't hurt me, it was just the way he touched me and made me feel. I've never felt the thrill of both fear and excitement fill my body that fast before. It was quite the rush and that's probably why I was still shaking when you walked in."

Lilianna didn't like the sound of that at all, frowning at the way Jecina described how Jon Moxley made her feel. "What the hell did he want to know anyway?" She demanded, trying not to sound annoyed and had to fight the urge not to track down Jon Moxley to tear his head off for scaring her friend. "Using intimidation isn't the way to go about talking to someone."

"He just wanted to know how long Dean has worked here and how long I knew him. I answered his first question, just not the second and that's when he pinned me to the counter." Jecina shivered at the memory of how he touched her and mentally shook herself, knowing she was being ridiculous. "I finally answered him and he left without a word. Didn't say one thing to me. He's definitely strange." That alone made her want to know more about Jon Moxley.

"No doubt." Lilianna agreed along with Liliya, both of them nodding simultaneously.

The women talked for a little longer before parting ways, Jecina leaving the arena to head to the nearest shelter while the Lilies went to check on Seth Rollins, promising to meet up the next day for lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Seth's head felt like it would explode at any second.

The WWE's trainer, Michael, worked assiduously to patch both Dean and Seth up since they were bleeding heavily from the foreheads. Seth needed staples while Dean stuck with stitches, both of their heads wrapped in thick white gauze bandages. Michael offered painkillers, but Seth and Dean denied them, deciding to stick with aspirin. Every part of his body screamed out in protest with each step Seth took back to the dressing room to grab his things with Dean. Roman had gone outside to pull the rental up to the entrance so they didn't have to walk through the part of the parking lot designated for WWE Superstars. He wouldn't be driving them though because fans were still lurking outside of the arena to take pictures of Superstars and Divas departing. Roman was no longer able to be spotted with Seth and Dean in public, which meant they couldn't go to the gym together like they used to or share hotel suites. Dean assured the big man everything would be fine and he'd drive them back to the hotel, alert enough to do it. Stephanie and Hunter had a separate rental car waiting for Roman along with a hotel room, much to his vexation.

"I really want food and a bed." Seth grumbled, pushing open the door to the Shield dressing room and stopped at the sight of Liliya Young standing in the middle of the room along with Lilianna. What were the Lilies doing here? "Umm…"

"What are you two doing here?" Dean decided to ask the question Seth was hesitant on, standing beside his friend with slightly narrowed blue eyes.

Liliya's eyes were only for Seth and she could already feel the emotions welling up inside of her, wanting to go to him. "I just…I came to make sure you were okay." She directed that at Seth, though he didn't catch onto it. "Where's Roman?"

"He had to leave before us." Dean said quietly, already knowing why Liliya was here and stepped away from Seth to walk into the bathroom. "Excuse me."

The Lilies nodded at his retreating form, but Liliya still didn't look away from Seth and suddenly wished Lilianna would leave as well. She wanted a few minutes alone with Seth, but she wouldn't ask Lilianna to get out because the woman was nice enough to come with her. There was no reason to stay because Roman had left, so Lilianna made herself scarce, promising to text Liliya when she got back to the hotel. Liliya wondered sometimes if Lilianna was a mind reader and watched her walk out the door, her gaze going back to Seth. Those chocolate eyes pierced her, drawing her in and Liliya closed the distance between them, reaching her hand up to run the pad of her thumb across the thick white bandage.

"Tell me the truth, are you okay?" Liliya didn't mean for it to sound like a demand, but the worry shined through her citrine orbs and flooded her voice.

Seth chuckled with a heartwarming smile and took the hand stroking his forehead, holding it to his bare chest. "I've been through worse, Lyla. I promise I'm fine. Not the first time I've been cracked over the head with a chair." He released her hand to run a finger down her cheek, towering over her 5'8 beautiful frame.

The simple touch from this man sparked all of Liliya's nerve endings of her body into tiny flames that would eventually engulf her in a forest fire only Seth could put out. "I'm glad you're okay. I was worried…" Did she just admit that openly? What was Seth Rollins doing to her?!

"Worried about little ol' me?"

Seth grinned, ignoring the pounding in his head for the moment because of Liliya. She was the perfect distraction and this was the first time they had a moment alone in quite some time. He didn't know what it was about Liliya Young that drove him crazy and made him have an overwhelming urge to kiss her every time he saw her. Maybe it was the dark pink hair or her gorgeous citrine eyes. Or maybe it was the way she dominated in the ring whenever she had a match with Lilianna. Even one-on-one Liliya was incredible and Seth enjoyed watching her every chance he got. He'd had a crush on her since developmental and it was time to stop hiding how he really felt about her. It was time to drop his balls and just tell her before someone else came along and swept her off her feet. That's why he'd been on Dean about telling Jecina Shaw how he felt. She too was a beautiful woman with a heart of gold and any man would be lucky to have her, though Seth had his eyes on only one woman and she currently stood in front of him.

"Of course I am, like I wouldn't?" Liliya retorted, trying to hide her nerves and knew she failed miserably, her body flooding with new heat at the way Seth currently looked at her. There was something different in his chocolate eyes she hadn't seen before and it made her stomach twist violently. "I'm always worried about you, Seth."

"Then allow me to thank you properly." He dropped his voice an octave and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer to him until their chests met, his eyes never leaving hers.

Her mind raced along with her heart as soon as he pulled her closer, splaying her hands on his bare chest and couldn't push him away. He was going to kiss her. That much Liliya's mind registered and she could only watch as his head dipped, his sweet breath brushing against her lips. He was so close and all Liliya had to do was reach up just a little on her tiptoes to connect her mouth with his, every part of her craving to be kissed by Seth. Just as their lips were about to touch for the first time, the bathroom door opened and Dean's voice shattered the moment in pieces. Liliya instinctively jumped away from Seth, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment and kept her eyes glued to the floor, trembling from the anticipation of being kissed by him.

"You ready to go, bro? Food is calling my name." Dean said, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and short sleeved yellow polo shirt, his hair slicked back with water again.

"I'll – uh – see you around, Seth." Liliya quickly vacated the dressing room before she was further humiliated and flew out of the arena as fast as she could.

Seth groaned, wanting to go after her, but he had a feeling in his current condition he wouldn't catch up to her in time. "Fuck." He growled, feeling his head throb violently along with the pulsating erection pressing against the confines of his cargo pants. "You have awful timing, bro."

Dean was confused and didn't know what Seth was talking about, wondering where the Lilies scampered off to. "Weren't the Lilies here?" He had to ask and held his hands up when Seth shot him a glare. "What?"

Sometimes Dean could be really clueless, or maybe it was just the fact he'd been blasted too hard with the chair from Roman. "Nothing. They had to leave." He blatantly lied, pulling on a red t-shirt and snatched his bag off the floor, stalking out the door with Dean following suit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down, Rollins." Dean caught up to him with ease, ignoring the small throb in his head and clamped a hand on Seth's shoulder. "What did I miss?"

Did Seth tell him or keep the fact he nearly kissed Liliya Young to himself? "You interrupted me almost sucking face with Lyla." He wanted to make Dean feel guilty since the man didn't need staples in the head like he did. "We nearly kissed and you walked out of the bathroom."

"Holy shit, are you serious?" Dean cringed at Seth's confession and felt like a gigantic dick for ruining his best friend's chance with Liliya. "Fuck man, I'm sorry. Damn, maybe you'll get another chance." He'd make sure it happened since it was obvious Seth and Liliya had a thing for each other.

Seth heaved a sigh, walking down the hallway with Dean heading for the exit. "I'm not sure about that. She flew out of the room like her ass was on fire. Maybe she was having second thoughts or felt ashamed for nearly being caught in a moment with me." He hoped not because Seth wanted to be with Liliya in every way and he could feel the heat between them the moment she touched him. "She came to check on me, said she was worried."

"That's a good sign then, man. That means you're on her mind." Dean stated, clapping Seth on the back with a smile and pulled the keys out of his jean pocket to the rental. "Roman already called to check on us. He feels bad for splitting us open, even though it was intentional. I told him we're fine, but you might wanna give him a buzz once we get to the hotel and let him know we're cool."

Nodding, Seth understood why Roman felt the way he did because they'd been traveling up and down the roads for over a year together as a unit. Now they were split apart and forced to go their separate ways. He was worried about their friendship along with Dean and Roman, none of them wanting things to change just because their careers were going in opposite directions. Seth was worried about Dean feeling animosity toward him for taking the United States title off of him in the upcoming month so he could start his tag team with Jon Moxley…Dean's twin, of sorts.

"Will do." They tossed their luggage in the backseat and hopped in the rental with Dean driving, pulling away from the arena a few minutes later. "So, what is your mindset with Jon Moxley? I know it's been a few days since we've brought it up…" He and Roman had done their best not to bring up that name to Dean because he was incredibly upset the first night they met Jon.

Dean tightened his hands around the steering wheel a little, staring straight ahead and remained silent for a minute, trying to get his mind on track. "I don't know honestly. What am I supposed to think and feel? The man looks identical to me besides longer hair and a bad attitude." He'd heard through the grapevine of WWE how Jon Moxley had a hard time listening to authority and abiding by rules, even hitting on a few of the WWE Divas. As long as he stayed away from Jecina Shaw, all would be fine between them. "I'm here to do a job and if it means teaming with someone who looks like me, so be it. I'm not gonna let anyone push me out of here."

"Oh I know you're not." Seth knew the WWE was Dean's life, his bread and butter, his everything. The day he quit wrestling was the day he most likely died and something told him Jon Moxley had the same type of passion for the business. "Don't you find it a little…too coincidental that Stephanie and Hunter just happened to find him out of everyone in the Independents? I think there's more to this and you need to investigate it." He was only being truthful with Dean and knew the man respected his bluntness.

Truth be told, that's all Dean could think about the past couple days besides Jecina, who was always on the forefront of his mind. He'd been distracted though and she'd noticed it, questioning him on what was going on. Dean had changed the subject, not wanting to talk about Jon Moxley because he simply wasn't ready. Thankfully, she hadn't brought up the man or else Dean would've had to cut their nightly visit short, instead talking about the Shield split. Jecina wasn't happy about it, but she understood and told him to be careful, that she'd be watching from the kitchen. Dean's cheek still burned from a soft kiss she planted on it and he instinctively reached up, remembering the softness of her lips against his skin.

"I plan on it." He finally said after a few more minutes of silence, stopping at another red light and mentally cursed his wretched luck that night. "I'm calling my parents on our days off and paying them a visit to find out what's going on. If they know who Jon Moxley is, I don't know how I'm gonna deal with it, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Dean knew he was adopted at birth, given up by his birth mother for personal reasons and it'd been a closed adoption. "They never mentioned me having a twin brother or anything…"

Seth's chocolate eyes shot open, his mouth hanging open at the possibility of Jon Moxley being related to Dean. "Y-You think…" He couldn't bring himself to ask his friend that question and swallowed hard when Dean just nodded solemnly.

"Closed adoptions don't reveal that information, not that I know of anyway. Hell, they could've adopted just me and not known about Moxley. It's too much of a coincidence though. We have to be related somehow in some way and, if not, then the universe has one fucked up sense of humor. Mom and Dad never told me if I was one half of a set of twins. They would've known though, I think…" Dean's head was pounding harder with all this thinking and the thought of his parents keeping this secret from him for the past 27 years was slowly eating away at him. "What if he is my long lost twin? What would you do if you were me?"

Seth blew out a long breath and shook his head, scrubbing a hand down his face. "I honestly don't know, bro. That's pretty…deep. That's something you deserve to know the truth about and if they kept it from you all this time…"

He couldn't imagine the Ambrose family keeping this from their son, but adoptions were tricky and some parents never revealed the truth about being adoptive parents. It was a sticky situation any way a person looked at it and Seth couldn't fathom having a twin out there somewhere with his face. Anything he said to Dean wouldn't do a bit of good, though he didn't blame the man for wanting answers. The fact he was basically saying Jon Moxley could possibly be his twin brother since he was adopted at birth made Seth believe that the Ambrose family had a lot of explaining to do…unless they didn't know the truth.

"You'll find the answers and you know Roman and I are here for you through it all, man. You don't have to go through this alone." Seth stated, clapping Dean on the back and looked out the window as the rest of the drive was made in silence.

In 2 days, Dean planned on getting all the answers he needed and could only hope his family hadn't kept the fact he had a twin brother away from him for 27 years.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lilianna was halfway to the hotel when she received a text from Liliya, letting her know everything was fine and thanking her for leaving. She thought it was quick considering Liliya relished the few times she managed to find Seth Rollins alone, but thought nothing more of it. Sending a quick text back letting Liliya know she just got to the hotel and would talk to her tomorrow, Lilianna headed inside up to her room. They had separate rooms because Lilianna needed her space right now, wanting to be alone. She didn't want to take her anger out on Liliya either and Liliya understood, not taking it personally. Trudging up the backstairs since she hated the elevator, Lilianna pushed open the door on her floor and turned the corner, halting.

"What the hell are you doing here, Randy?" She demanded irritably, already feeling the anger consuming her again and pursed her lips together. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

Randy sighed heavily and pushed away from the wall, staying where he was since he didn't want to be on the receiving end of another knee to the balls. "Look, I just wanna talk. I know you don't want to hear me out, but…Christ Lilianna, we were together for a while…" He didn't know what to say to make her understand and hoped he could use his charms to soften those cold hard golden brown eyes.

"What's your fucking point? You made it perfectly clear you don't want to be with me and you're right. I don't want to hear anything you have to say because it's not worth my time. You're wasting yours by standing outside my door waiting for me too, just so you know. I refuse to invite you in." Lilianna couldn't believe the audacity of this prick and wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt her, her fists clenching at her sides while her bag hung on her shoulder. "And I know how long we were together, asshole."

"Why are you being like this?" Randy demanded, taking a step toward her and held his hands out in complete surrender, mystic blues full of regret. "I'm trying to apologize and you won't let me. You're hurting me, Lili…"

"I told you NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" She raised her voice with each word that came out of her mouth until it was nothing more than a scream, startling Randy. "GO AWAY! I want NOTHING to do with you! I want NOTHING from you! You broke my heart, you shattered my trust and mortified me in front of people who mean most to me! Just GO!" Lilianna hated that tears were stinging her eyes, but she would not let them fall. "And you're not hurting nearly as much as I am."

"Lilianna, please…" Randy couldn't hold back any longer and reached out to touch her, but she instantly recoiled, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "I'm sorry…"

Lilianna wiped the tear away, fighting the rest of them back and began trembling from head to toe. "No you're not." Her voice cracked under the pressure of holding her emotions back. "You're just sorry you didn't have the guts to tell me you didn't want to get married. You're just sorry you couldn't have your cake and eat it too. You're just sorry you're known as the biggest douchebag in the WWE nowadays for everything you've done – not just to me either. That regret is going to eat you up and I hope it devours you whole because I never want to be with you again. I never want to see you, but I have to because we work together. Make no mistake about it, I hate you, but I'm professional enough to leave our personal issues outside of the company. And I hope you can too because, if you can't, you might end up losing what I feel you love most and that's your career. Now leave. I have nothing more to say to you, Orton."

His blood boiled at the way Lilianna talked down to him, but Randy had to pick his spots with her carefully and tonight wasn't the right time. She'd realize she still loved him eventually and come crawling back begging for forgiveness. He would keep pushing Lilianna little by little until she finally crumbled and realized she couldn't live without him. Randy was cocky and confident, thinking he was god's gift to women all over and soon Lilianna would come to terms with that fact. Until then, he would respect her wishes and leave her alone for the night, deciding to wait another night to fight a war he would win in the end.

"Good night, Lilianna." He said quietly, turning and walked down the hallway with an evil smirk curving his lips, already formulating a plan in his mind.

Shaking her head, Lilianna slipped the key card in the slot and pushed open her hotel room door, slamming it shut behind her harshly. Instantaneously, the tears began pouring down her face like two rapid streams and she crashed to her knees, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. Violent sobs tore through her entire body from head to toe, ripping her apart from the inside out and Lilianna didn't know how to stop them. She didn't know how to get rid of this intolerable pain that refused to vanish and it was slowly killing her. Her anger had gotten more dangerous since coming back to work and Lilianna was scared she'd end up hurting someone in the ring, especially one of her friends. Granted, Eva Marie deserved every bit of the beating she gave the whore every time they stepped in the ring together, but Lilianna had too big of a heart and didn't want to hurt anyone – good or bad.

"Maybe coming back to work wasn't the smart thing to do." She whispered solemnly, once her sobs came under control again and wiped her tears away, slowly pushing herself up to stand. "Maybe I do need to take some time off to get over this."

Deciding a bath was in order, Lilianna began undressing and tossing everything she had on in the corner until she was just clad in her bra and panties. A hot bubble bath with a bottle of wine is exactly what she needed to take the edge off. Walking over to the mini bar in her hotel room, Lilianna found exactly what she wanted and didn't bother with the tumbler, heading into the bathroom. She started the water and slipped out of her bra and panties, tossing them behind her before cracking open the bottle, the cork bouncing off the mirror. Luckily it didn't shatter it. Lilianna added lilac scented bubble bath as the bubbles overtook the water and stepped into the hot liquid with her bottle of wine, letting more tears flow. She just needed something to soothe her and the hot water seemed to do the trick because the tears stopped shortly.

Why couldn't Randy leave her alone? Hadn't he done enough damage and caused enough pain? Why didn't he want to marry her? What was wrong with her? Was she not good enough for him? Was Lilianna even the marrying kind or was she destined to be alone for the rest of her life? If he didn't want to marry her, why hadn't he said something sooner than the day of and made a complete fool out of her?

All these questions and more ran through her mind, breaking her heart all repeatedly because she didn't have any answers. Randy wouldn't tell her the truth, he would just try to get back in her panties and truthfully the yes and no questions were answered with resounding no's. Lilianna felt worthless, unwanted and unloved, wishing she could crawl in a hole and never come back out again. After staying in the tub over an hour and consuming half a bottle of wine, Lilianna began feeling numb, deciding to step out so she didn't fall asleep in the water. Wrapping a towel around her body, Lilianna pulled a white cotton robe on and tied it around her waist, brushing her teeth while leaving her hair alone. She didn't care how it looked right now. Just as she stepped out of the bathroom with the bottle of wine in hand, a knock sounded at the door, golden brown eyes narrowing slightly.

Who the hell was bothering her this time of night?

If it was Randy coming back for round 2, Lilianna planned on making him regret it and stalked over to the door, ripping it open angrily. Soft grey eyes met blazed brown and all the rage drained out of Lilianna's body at the sight of the 6'3 265 pound Samoan Adonis standing before her. What was Roman Reigns doing here? Whatever the reason, at least it wasn't Randy Orton and Lilianna simply stared at him, noticing a sheepish smile cross his handsome face.

"May I come in and talk to you for a minute? I know it's late and…" Roman trailed off, noting her drenched hair and the way it clung to her shoulders, the robe not doing anything to hide her curves either. "Shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you…"

"You didn't." Lilianna assured him softly, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth and pushed open the door wider. "I just got out of the bath. Come in if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't, the door would be slammed in your face by now." Lilianna retorted swiftly, walking away from the door back inside the room and knew Roman would follow, hearing the door close a few seconds later. "Make yourself comfortable, I'm gonna go change really fast."

"Take your time." He rumbled quietly, watching her walk into the bathroom closing the door and looked around the room, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

3 minutes later, Lilianna reemerged in a black camisole with black cotton shorts that hugged her backside nicely. Roman noticed the blood red strap beneath the black and knew it was her bra, fighting back a groan of lust. Any color looked amazing on Lilianna, but there was something about the color red on her that stoked his internal fire. Roman had to keep calm and in control because he didn't come here to get her panties, not yet anyway. That would come in time hopefully, if he played his cards right.

"Do you want something to drink?" Lilianna asked cordially, already heading over to the mini bar to grab a tumbler.

"A beer, if you've got it."

Grabbing his beverage of choice, Lilianna joined him on the bed and tossed him the beer, filling the tumbler with some wine. She refused to drink straight from the bottle in front of Roman. The last thing she wanted was for Roman to think she was an alcoholic. Roman cracked his beer open and took a long swig, trying to keep his eyes from devouring her visually, especially those beautiful smooth soft looking legs. Lilianna had already given Roman a slow scan and couldn't believe how perfect jeans looked on his body. He wore a black short sleeved polo shirt that had the top buttons undone, showing just a hint of his smooth muscular chest. His long black hair was pulled back in a low tail at the nape of his neck, the tattoo on his right arm only turning her on further. Roman Reigns was a beautiful man, there was no doubt about it, but Lilianna had to keep reminding herself of what happened the last time she mixed business with pleasure.

"So what are you doing here, Roman?" Lilianna decided to break the silence between them, running the pad of her thumb around the rim of the tumbler thoughtfully. "What do you want?"

Roman cleared his throat awkwardly, not sure how to say what he wanted and rubbed the back of his neck. "Honestly? I came to check on you. I've noticed how angry you are in the ring lately, especially during your match tonight and figured you needed someone other than Liliya to talk to. I'm concerned about you, Lilianna. I don't want you to think nobody cares about you because they do. I do." He admitted in a low rumble and reached out, covering her hand with his squeezing it gently. "You can trust me."

Lowering her eyes from Roman, Lilianna swallowed hard and felt the electric volt rush up her arm as soon as their hands touched. No, she couldn't let it happen again. "Thank you for your concern," She paused, pulling her hand away from his and stood from the bed, downing her tumbler of wine before refilling it. "But I'm fine. Summer Rae deserved to have her man face spiked into the mat for all the shit she's been spewing about me lately."

"What kind of things has she been saying?" Roman had to ask, his curiosity getting the better of him and took a sip of his beer, trying to ignore the tingling in his hand.

Lilianna snorted, rolling her eyes and shook her head in disgust. "She thinks I have a thing for Fandango, that I want her man. I wouldn't go near that idiot if he was the last man on earth. I'd rather rip my ovaries out to where I couldn't procreate and then die a virgin." She watched Roman wince and cracked a small smile, moving to stare out the window while sipping her wine. "I'm the last woman she should be worried about stealing Fandango, but apparently she's got it in her fake bleach blonde head I want him. She's a moron."

Even though she smiled somewhat, Roman could hear the pain in her voice and stood from the bed, walking over to where she stood. He took her tumbler away and set it down along with his beer, taking both of her hands in his. All Lilianna could do was let those grey eyes bore into her soul, not having the strength to pull away from his gentle touch. Roman could see all the anguish, sadness and pain in her beautiful golden brown eyes, reminding him of toffee candy. He wanted to take all of it away, to make her happy like he always wanted to do since he met her in developmental. Roman had been too timid to get involved in someone he worked with and had lost his opportunity the moment he found out she was engaged to another wrestler. There was no way in hell he'd let this opportunity pass him by again and wanted to make sure she understood he wasn't going anywhere, not this time and not ever again.

"I'm not trying to seduce you or anything like that. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, Lilianna. I don't want you to destroy your career because of the anger you feel. Whatever is bothering you, whatever happened you need to talk about it and let it out before it tears you apart. It's already starting to consume you and if it gets to a certain point there won't be any turning back. Believe me, I know. So let me help you deal with the pain and anger. Just let me help you." Roman wasn't above pleading at this point and could see the tears fill her eyes, making them watery. "You're not alone in this unless you want to be. And I won't stop offering until you take me up on letting me help you."

Refusing to cry in front of another man that night, Lilianna pulled her hands away from him again and turned her back to where he couldn't see her face. "Please leave, Roman." She whispered, not trusting her real voice at the moment for fear of it cracking. "Good night."

Roman knew better than to push her further and merely placed his hand on her shoulder, seeing her reflection through the glass window. "Think about what I said, Lilianna. Good night." He murmured and turned, leaving her alone like she wanted for the moment.

As soon as the door closed, Lilianna crumbled to the floor in a heap and proceeded to sob her heart out, letting Roman's words plunder through her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jack Daniels with a beer chaser was on the agenda for Jon after his encounter with the beautiful caterer. For some reason, he felt remorse for using intimidation to get answers out of her, a definite first. Jon didn't regret anything, but there was something about Jecina that made him not want to hurt her. She was a slut just like every other woman on the planet, or at least that's what Jon tried convincing himself of. Jon had felt her trepidation and trembling body against his, remembering how soft the skin of her neck was against his fingertips. Her flowery scent still penetrated his mind, intoxicating him with all kinds of thoughts on what he wanted to do to her body. The fact Dean Ambrose felt something towards her fueled Jon's urge to seduce Jecina in his bed and he didn't understand why.

Why did he look identical to Dean anyway? What the hell was up with that? Did the bosses know something Jon didn't? Jon gritted his teeth, thoughts turning to his whore adoptive mother and shut his eyes briefly, standing just outside of a local bar in town he managed to find. Asking her would be pointless since Nancy couldn't remember who she was these days. Nancy was currently in a psychiatric hospital in a room with 4 padded walls, exactly where she belonged after trying to kill herself 3 different times. Jon wasn't completely heartless and had tried getting her some kind of help, but Nancy refused him at every turn. In the end, he had to be the one to force her into the psychiatric hospital against her will and Nancy hadn't spoken to him since. However, when Jon was emancipated, she handed over all the important documents and paperwork he would need like his social security card with his number on it, birth certificate and information regarding his adoption from birth. It was right after he started training at the HWA wrestling facility in Cincinnati.

Wednesday, Jon would go home for his two days off like everyone else and look through the adoption papers to see if anything caught his eye. He needed answers and since his adoptive parents would be zero help, Jon would have to do the investigating himself. He had the same thought Dean Ambrose had – were they brothers separated at birth? Was Jon one half a set of twins? If so, how the hell had Stephanie and Hunter managed to find him out of the all the people in the world, especially in the Independents? Jon knew at a very young age, thanks to his adoptive father Marty, that he was adopted at birth because he would always scream how much he regretted adopting such an ungrateful bastard, amongst other things. Nancy was on her way to join her heartless husband with the way her brain had deteriorated from years of drug and alcohol abuse. When she died, Jon refused to go to her funeral, but he would visit her grave a few days afterwards to piss on her ashes just like he did Marty's. He felt no love for his adoptive parents and never would, not after the cruel way he was brought up and treated him.

Finishing his current cigarette, Jon flicked it across the empty street and closed his eyes, holding in the smoke longer than normal. Thinking of Marty always made Jon's blood boil and he knew the only thing that would keep him calm was the nicotine currently filtering through his system. The smoke slowly slid from his mouth and nostrils, blanketing his face momentarily in a cloud of smoke before dispersing in the chilly night air. He wore a leather jacket that clung to his muscular arms and back, the collar folded up around his neck. His dishwater blonde curls hung in his face again, though it was dry so it was incredibly haphazard. Jon didn't care and stepped into the bar, heading straight for a back table in the dim lighting of the place. He didn't bother removing his jacket and waited for the woman currently taking people's orders to head over his direction. For such a rundown hole of an establishment, they managed to hire a bar maiden of sorts and that amused Jon to no end.

"Alright handsome, what will it be?"

Jon blatantly gave her body a scan, seeing the top she wore looked ready to bust off and left little to the imagination. Fake tits, which meant she probably also had the rest of her body done, including the too plump ass that barely let a black skirt cover it. "Bottle of Jack with a chaser. That's it." He stated finally, leaning back against the booth and raised a brow when the bleach blonde flashed him an inviting smile.

"Nothing to eat?" She had bent over to give him a nice glimpse of her rack and Jon noticed the pinned name on her barely there blouse – Jennifer. "You look like you could use a meal."

"Not hungry." Jon replied in a husky voice, blues flashing through his hair and watched her shrug, walking off to retrieve his order. "Fucking slut." He muttered distastefully, shaking his head and let his eyes survey the grimy bar, just the type of spot he enjoyed hanging out in.

Looking from left to right, Jon suddenly felt his eyes widen slightly at the woman sitting at the bar and arched a slow brow. What the hell was she doing in a place like this? He stood up from the booth just as the bar maiden came back with his order and took both from her, shooing her away while never taking his eyes from the woman he set his sights on.

"What'll it be, honey?" The bartender asked the raven haired beauty with a smile, wiping down the counter with a towel.

Jecina had dropped the food off at the local shelter and spotted this bar, deciding to stop for a quick drink before heading back to the hotel. "Vodka cranberry, if you've got it." She didn't know what kind of bar this was and smiled warmly when the bartender nodded, going to retrieve her drink of choice. "Thank you, keep the change." She slid a $20 across the counter and nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand slammed down on top of the green bill, looking up into the electric blues of Jon Moxley.

"I've got it covered." Jon slid the $20 back over to the beautiful caterer and nodded at the bartender. "Put it on my tab and get me another beer, man." The bartender merely nodded, having jumped slightly as well and went about cleaning up so he wouldn't have to worry about it at the end of the night. "Shocking seeing you in a place like this." He commented once they were left alone, not taking a seat beside Jecina yet.

"Why is that shocking?" Jecina retorted when she finally found her heart again, positive it skipped a beat or two with Jon's actions and took a careful sip of her beverage. "I enjoy quiet places like this that don't have a lot of attention on them." Why did he have to look so incredible in leather? That simply wasn't fair! She kept her eyes glued on her drink, knowing looking at him a second time would render her tongue-tied and that simply couldn't happen.

Jon knew what she was doing and smirked, stepping closer until his mouth hovered over her ear again, but this time not physically touching her. "You have a point, Jecina." Not bothering to ask permission, Jon simply took the stool right beside her and kept his intense gaze on her. "Still shocking since you don't see like the type of person to enjoy establishments like this. It's not exactly 'high-class'."

Slowly turning her head until deep forest green met electric blue, Jecina arched a slow brow at his assumption and took another sip of her Vodka cranberry. "And you think I'm a 'high-class' woman because?" She couldn't help asking, wondering where this man got off assuming anything about her when he didn't know her from a hole in the ground.

"Look at you." Jon thought that was explanation enough, gesturing to the current outfit she wore and poured himself a shot of Jack Daniels, slamming it back instantly.

Jecina glanced down at the clothes she wore and frowned, not thinking they looked 'high-class' until now. "I only dress this way to follow the dress code of the company we work for. Unlike SOME people, I know how to follow rules." She shot back, pursing her lips together and couldn't believe he blatantly insulted her, running her thumb around the rim of her Vodka cranberry. "Believe it or not, Moxley, I don't always dress like this. But you keep thinking what you want about me and I'll keep assuming you're a prick who likes using intimidation to get what you want. There, we both understand each other better now, don't you think?"

The condescending tone of her voice lit something inside of Jon he'd never felt before and he didn't know if he liked or not. "For now." He chuckled ruefully, no humor whatsoever in his own tone and poured another shot, snapping his fingers suddenly at the bartender requesting another shot glass. "Then what kind of person are you then if you're not 'high-class', Jecina?" There was no way he'd leave her alone now, not after being talked down to like a 5 year old who just got his hand caught in the cookie jar figuratively.

"Does it matter? You've made your representation up about me and I doubt anything I say will dissuade you from it." Jecina countered swiftly, keeping her voice low and soft because she didn't want to anger Jon, especially after what happened earlier at the arena.

"Then set me straight." Jon challenged, filling the new shot glass with a healthy dose of Jack Daniels and slid it over to her, the smirk never leaving his face. "Not a JD fan?"

"Please." Rolling her eyes, Jecina took the shot and slammed it back with ease, closing her eyes as the liquid burned down her esophagus, setting the glass back on the counter. "Like I said, more assumptions."

Scowling, Jon didn't appreciate being shown up by a woman and shook his head, feeling his cock twitch in the confines of his jeans. What was this woman doing to him? "Then who are you really? Are you a rat? Did you suck a mean dick to grab your job with the WWE? Or did you spread those pretty legs for the first wrestler that gave you the slightest bit of attention?" He was being ignorant, disgusting and rude, but Jon never sugarcoat anything he said or felt.

Instead of becoming offended by his bluntness and socking him in the nose, Jecina started laughing wholeheartedly, noticing the slight shock fill Jon's electric blues. "I'm sorry, but…those questions are absolutely ridiculous. A rat definitely not and I don't suck dick or have sex to make my way in life. That job is for whores and sluts. No, I got my job through hard work and, at first, I didn't want it when it was offered to me. I owned my own catering business, which was successful. So successful in fact Stephanie and Hunter offered me a permanent job as their caterer because they were so impressed with the food I provided for one of their shows. Raw, I think it was." She was speaking as if explaining the weather or something unimportant, keeping her voice neutral. "And what about you, Jon Moxley? Who are you really? Are you really a wrestler or just a street thug looking for an easy paycheck?" Wow, maybe his words had stung her a little bit, but Jecina had every right saying what she did.

Growling, Jon rose to his feet and spun her seat around, planting both of his hands on either side of her on the counter, towering over her small frame while their eyes locked. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to, sweetheart?" He demanded through gritted teeth, his figurative feathers ruffled fully to the point where he wanted to either snap her neck or kiss the breath out of her. Jon hadn't decided which sounded better yet.

"A fellow coworker." Jecina simply replied and reached up, brushing some of the curls out of his eyes so she could see them clearer. "And if you can ask me ridiculous things and make assumptions, then so can I. It goes both ways. You are treated the way you treat others, as that old saying goes or something like that."

"Make no mistake about it, Jecina, I'm a wrestler and I know exactly what to do in that ring. I've watched your little _friend_, Ambrose, monkey around in the ring and I could take him down without breaking a sweat. Believe that." Jon stated confidently and pushed away from the bar counter, taking a step away from her with clenched fists at his sides.

Jecina shrugged, not letting that statement about Dean anger her because, honestly, she fought only her battles. She didn't have time to defend anyone else. "Why don't you tell him that then? I'm not relaying the message, if that's what you were trying to do. Spewing shit about him just so I'll go run my mouth to him about what you said. That's grade school shit and I don't have time for it." She pushed the $20 dollar bill toward the bartender and told him to keep it, stepping off the stool grabbing her purse. "By the way, all you had to do was ask me for information about Dean. I would've gladly given it to you instead of you trying to intimidate it out of me. I don't respond well to a man trying to intimidate me." Though it had turned her on, one fact Jon Moxley would never find out if Jecina had her way.

"Oh really?" Jon followed her out of the bar, tossing a $50 at the bartender on his way out and stopped her just outside, the cold air flowing over both of them. "So if I simply walked up to you tonight and asked 'hey, how long you known that Ambrose dick?' you would've answered me without hesitation?"

Pulling her keys out of her purse, Jecina flashed another warm smile and shrugged, tightening the coat around her body since it was freezing outside. "I guess you'll never know, will you? Good night, Jon." Turning, she walked away from him and didn't look over her shoulder, feeling his intense blues boring into her back the entire way to her vehicle.

As he watched the car speed down the road, Jon let her words sink into his brain and felt his blood boil for a different reason. Jecina had taken his words, attitude and anything else he produced and threw it right back in his face, something no other woman, to Jon's knowledge, had done before. He lit a cigarette and made the trek back to the hotel, no longer thirsty for his Jack Daniels and beer chaser. The whole walk back, Jecina penetrated his mind and by the time Jon arrived back at the hotel, he was as hard as a rock, deciding a shower was definitely in order to take care of his current problem.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cracking one eye open at the sound of the hotel room phone ringing, Dean groaned and buried his head under the pillow to try drowning it out. It was his 6 AM wakeup call and he'd just gone to bed a little after 3. When would he get a decent night sleep again? Dean knew he had to get up and drive to the next area for Smackdown!, but honestly all he wanted to do was sleep for a few more hours. The next area was only a few hours away, he could make it in plenty of time even if he did go back to sleep. Sounded like the perfect plan to him as Dean shut his eyes and began diving back into the welcoming black abyss. It wasn't meant to be though.

"AMBROSE! Get your ass up, man!" Seth Rollins crowed through the door, holding a piping cup of hot coffee in his hand sipping it gently. "Come on, bro! We gotta hit the road!" Since they weren't feuding yet, they could still travel together and both were already missing Roman.

Groaning in protest, Dean knew Seth wouldn't leave him alone until he got up and pulled his head from beneath the pillow, slowly sitting up. "I'm gonna beat your ass, Rollins!" He called loud enough for his friend to hear him and shook his head when Seth merely laughed in response.

"Get your ass in the shower. I ordered breakfast already." Seth informed him with a derisive snort and sat down at the small table in the single hotel room.

Sometimes Seth was a godsend and other times Dean felt like punching a 6 inch hole in his head. In this case, Seth was in both categories since he took care of breakfast for Dean. Scrubbing a hand down his face, he slid from bed and padded into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. A shower sounded wonderful and it would wake Dean up, so he started the shower sprays before shedding the boxer/briefs, stepping inside. He washed his hair and body, not taking much time since he knew breakfast would be arriving soon. Just to give him a small jolt to help wake him up faster, Dean turned the sprays from hot to cold, groaning as every muscle in his body tensed from the shock. It worked though, he didn't feel like he could melt in a puddle anymore. Shaking the excess water out of his hair, Dean shut the sprays off and stepped out, towel drying his body along with his hair before wrapping it around his lean muscular waist. He quickly brushed his teeth, finger combed his hair, placed a white bandage on his forehead so the stitches –the bandage had been waterproof while he showered, courtesy of Michael- didn't become infected and swiped his boxer/briefs from the bathroom floor, heading back into the bedroom part to get dressed. A long sleeved white shirt with dark blue jeans with his bomber jacket and white tennis shoes made up his outfit for the day. He'd change into something a little more on the dressy side once they arrived at Smackdown!, wanting to be comfortable during the drive.

"Food's here man, hurry up!" Seth called through the door just as Dean finished tying his tennis shoes.

"Coming, hold your damn horses!" Dean called back, slipping his wallet in his back jean pocket and grabbed his luggage, finally emerging from the bedroom 5 minutes later. "Can't start eating without me, Rollins?"

"Nope, I decided to make your dumbass feel even worse for making me entertain myself. You're a bad host, bro." Seth joked, clapping Dean on the back and they both sat down to eat. "This feels weird without Roman."

Dean agreed, nodding while chewing a piece of toast and could tell something was on Seth's mind. "So what's this all about, bro?" He finally couldn't take the silence that had developed between them and arched a brow when Seth lowered his chocolate eyes to the table. "Look, I said I'm sorry about last night with Liliya."

"I know, I'm not mad about that." Seth assured him, taking a long sip of his coffee and sighed heavily. "But it does have to do with her."

"I knew it." Dean shook his head with a small chuckle, popping the rest of the toast in his mouth. "Alright, out with it. What's going on now?"

Seth stirred his coffee absentmindedly with a spoon, staring into the dark liquid since he drank it black like Dean did. "I hate that she ran away from me last night when you walked out of the bathroom. She was ready and wanted to kiss me, but then as soon as someone else showed up, she bolted. I don't get it." He'd voiced some of these concerns the previous night with Dean, but Seth couldn't get what happened out of his mind. "I should've gone after her." He touched his bandaged forehead, remembering all the worry swirling through Liliya's citrine eyes the previous night when she came to check on him. "I shouldn't have let her run off."

"Dude, you were just blasted with a chair in the head and could barely walk on your own let alone chase after a woman." Dean pointed out the obvious, chomping on some bacon that was a little overcooked. Sometimes room service didn't have the best food. "And she probably scampered her little ass out of there because she didn't want anyone else to see the intimate moment between you two. Did you ever think of that? She's not ashamed of you and, if she is, then she has a bad judge of character."

"Maybe…" Seth wasn't convinced though and glanced out the window while eating some sausage, wincing at a small sting that zipped through his head. "I have to talk to her, I have to find out if she does feel something for me or if I'm making shit up in my head." He'd been in love with Liliya Young since he met her in developmental, but had been too focused on making it to the main roster of WWE to worry about having a relationship…until now.

Dean knew exactly how Seth felt because he had the same thoughts running through his mind about Jecina Shaw. He had to do one thing at a time though and Jon Moxley was on the forefront of his mind for the moment. Jecina would have to wait a little longer since he always put family first. The rest of breakfast was ate silently, each man deep in their own thoughts about their current issues. Dean cleaned his mess up and then stepped out on the balcony for a moment to make the phone call he had dreaded since being woke up that morning.

"Hi it's Marissa, I'm not here right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. God bless."

Dean sighed, not bothering leaving a voicemail since his mother rarely checked them, but she'd notice he called and hopefully call him back. He glanced at the clock through the sliding glass door and saw it was time for them to hit the road. Seth had already rolled the cart into the hallway for room service to pick up and all of Dean's things were packed, so he had nothing else to do. Walking back inside, he slipped his bomber jacket on since it was slightly chilly outside and grabbed the rental keys, grabbing his luggage following Seth out the door. Once they were checked out and on their way to the next area, Dean popped two aspirin to get rid of the dull ache in his head while Seth snuggled down into his seat, his hat over his face. He didn't feel like talking and Dean didn't blame him, deciding to play some soft classic rock so the car wasn't totally silent. Halfway through the drive, Dean's cell phone went off and he immediately saw his mother's name flash across the caller ID, swallowing hard.

"Hold on, Mom." Dean said by way of greeting, glancing in the rearview mirror and managed to pull over on the side of the road, stepping out of the car so he didn't disturb Seth's nap. "You there, Mom?"

"Yes darling." Marissa could hear how tense her son's voice was and frowned, wondering what had him on edge. "Sorry I didn't answer the phone earlier, I was in the shower."

"Not a problem." Dean scrubbed a hand down his face and leaned against the back of the vehicle. "How are you?" He couldn't just jump into the whole Jon Moxley situation with his mother, especially since he missed her.

Marissa knew her only son pretty well though and could tell something was wrong. "Dean, what's on your mind, darling? You sound troubled and I know you called me for a reason…"

Dean shut his eyes briefly, knowing deep down he wasn't ready for this conversation, but he needed answers and they couldn't wait. "I did." He admitted quietly, thankful the road was pretty quiet since it was still early in the morning besides a few trucks flying by him on the highway. "But I don't even know where to start with it."

Marissa sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. "Just take a deep breath and tell me what's going on, Dean." She was worried about her son since he normally had no problem with talking to her about whatever was on his mind. "Dean?"

"There's this new wrestler that just debuted in the company a few days ago…and he looks identical to me, Mom." Dean glanced through the window at Seth, seeing the man hadn't stirred awake with his pulling over and turned his attention back to the phone call. "His name is Jon Moxley. Normally, I would think it's a coincidence, but…I know I was adopted at birth…"

Marissa's eyes flew open, not believing what she was hearing and could feel tears forming, covering her mouth with her hand. Was it possible? Had Dean's long lost twin finally found him after 27 years? No, it had to be coincidence, but deep down Marissa knew it wasn't. The only thing she told Dean when he was old enough to understand was being adopted at birth. They adopted him, they weren't his biological parents, but they were Mom & Dad no matter what. Dean took the news well and Marissa never regretted telling him the truth about being adopted, knowing he had the right to that knowledge just in case he ever needed it for medically reasons down the road.

"Dean…" Marissa felt a lump form in her throat and closed her eyes, feeling hot tears slide down her cheeks.

"Mom, was I…a twin?" Dean frowned at his mother's sniffles and felt his heart drop in his stomach, already knowing the answer. She didn't need to say it. "It's true, isn't it? I had a twin…" His birthday was coming son on December 7th, marking age 28 and Dean knew all he would have to do was find out Jon Moxley's birthday to see if they were the same. "Mom…"

"It's true, Dean." Marissa murmured quietly, knowing she had no right to cry and wiped the tears away. "You were one half of a twin."

Dean frowned, tearing a hand through his still damp hair and fought back his own tears. "Why are you crying? What aren't you telling me, Mom?" He felt sick calling her that because he never thought this woman could lie and keep something this important from him. "And why didn't you tell me when you brought up the adoption? Did you think I'd never find out?"

"Honestly, no I didn't think you would. Your father and I discussed it in length on whether or not to tell you, Dean. We didn't make the decision lightly. The truth is we tried adopting both you and your twin brother. We wanted both babies and didn't want them to be split up, but…we were too late…" Marissa had felt guilty over it for years because she never knew what came of the other twin and always wondered if he was as happy as Dean was.

"What do you mean too late?" Dean had a hard time breathing and pushed off the car, clutching the phone tightly in his hand. "I don't understand…"

"The other baby, your twin, was already spoken for by the time we found you. Or rather the adoption agency found you for us we'd gone through. Your twin had been adopted before you to a family and it was sealed. There was nothing we could do. Your biological mother was adamant about separating her twin boys. It was one of the stipulations in the closed adoption and I never thought…I never imagined you'd find your way back to each other." Marissa explained, feeling completely heartbroken for her son because there was a chance this Jon Moxley was his twin if they looked identical. "I'm so sorry, darling…"

Dean's blood ran cold while he listened to his mother tell him everything, not feeling a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I have to go, Mom. I-I have to get back on the road. Show tonight. I-I'll – uh – I'll call you later or something…" He didn't bother saying anything else and snapped his cell phone shut, every part of his body trembling to the point where his teeth started chattering.

It was all true. Every single bit of it and Dean didn't know what to think or how to feel. He was angry at his parents for not being completely honest with him about the adoption, for keeping the fact he had a twin brother in the world somewhere away from him. And he was irate at his biological mother for not only giving him and his twin up, but purposely splitting them up to where they could never see each other – to grow up together. All of his life, Dean felt this hole inside of him, this emptiness he couldn't explain and now he knew why. For some reason, the moment he met Jon Moxley that hole instantly disappeared inside of him and Dean felt complete for the first time in his life. He always thought the missing piece inside of him had been a figment of his imagination, but it wasn't. It was very real. If Jon Moxley was his long lost twin, Dean had to find out for sure and the only way to do that was a blood test. One simple blood test would tell him everything he needed to know, to give them both the ultimate answer. Were they truly brothers?

"Dean, are you alright, bro?" Seth's voice jolted Dean out of his thoughts, having apparently woke up from his nap and stepped out of the car to check on him.

Blinking, Dean looked down at the phone in his hand that was now crushed and dropped it to the ground, looking up at his friend with bloodshot blues. "No, I'm not. But I will be." He tossed the keys at Seth. "Drive the rest of the way. I can't be behind the wheel right now." His voice was low and rough, trying to keep his emotions in check as Dean walked past Seth to slide in the passenger seat, slamming the door shut with authority.

Seth didn't know what happened and looked down at the broken cell phone, shaking his head before getting in the rental behind the wheel and continued on their journey to the next area.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A hangover.

It wasn't out of the normal for Jon Moxley, especially with all the late nights he had while working in CZW with Sami and Drake. He didn't regret a single thing he did in his life, living it to the fullest of his ability. Glancing at the clock, Jon noticed he was up an hour later than he planned on and merely laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Oh well, it wasn't like he was in a hurry to get to the next area for Smackdown!. He wasn't even on the show, but Stephanie and Hunter still wanted him going to get a feel for the company. The drive was a couple hours and it was only 11 AM, so Jon had a little time to fully wake up without rushing around. Grabbing the pack of smokes off the nightstand table, Jon pulled one out and slipped it between his lips, igniting the tip with a lighter a few seconds later. His eyes closed as soon as the nicotine filtered through his body from the first drag, relaxing every part of his body. In order to get motivated every morning, Jon had to smoke a few cigarettes and drink his weight in coffee before he felt half-human, not bothering with breakfast. He'd grab a cheeseburger on the road or something, not worried about it since room service was probably backed up in the hotel.

3 cigarettes later, Jon finally felt he could push himself out of bed and reached down to scratch his balls, that area always smooth. Jon slept naked and went commando, not seeing a need to wear boxers or boxer/briefs. It was just another layer of clothing he didn't need. Not to mention, women seemed to flock to him at all sides and Jon did enjoy the occasional slut jumping on his dick, giving him attention. Sliding his tongue over his upper lip slowly, Jon smirked and headed into the bathroom for a much needed shower, glancing in the mirror. He had what looked to be a 3-4 inch scar searing his right shoulder blade along with other scars on his arms and legs from the hardcore brutality of CZW. Every scar on his body proved what a survivor Jon was and showed how far he came since he would now be a WWE Superstar. Turning the shower sprays on, Jon stepped inside and let them cascade down his body, groaning since he made the water as hot as he could stand it.

While washing his body and hair, Jon couldn't stop the image of Jecina Shaw from entering his mind, the memory of what happened last night flooding his thoughts. She was an absolute firecracker and had a fight within her that challenged Jon in every way. It'd been a while since he met a woman who could challenge him the way she did the previous night…and she did with a SMILE on her face! Jon wanted to wipe that smile off her face by shoving his tongue down her throat and could only imagine what her soft lips felt like. They were glossy, probably a fruit flavored like strawberry or something, and that made Jon cock harden against his thigh. Looking down at his dick, Jon knew he had time to take care of it and wrapped his large hand around the smooth hard shaft, beginning to stroke. His free hand splayed against the shower wall while the sprays pounded down on his back as his eyes slid shut, getting lost in the moment.

All he saw was Jecina, her beautiful forest green orbs and that ebony hair that looked soft to the touch. Jon pictured her in the shower with him and imagined her hand being the one to pump him instead of his own, grunting in satisfaction. In his mind, his hand buried in those ebony tresses while she lowered herself in front of him and engulfed his hard cock in her hot mouth. Jon felt his hips jerk involuntarily and could feel his balls tingle, groaning out her name while still keeping his eyes closed, seeing Jecina hollowing her cheeks out to take as much of him as she possibly could in her mouth. Jon swore he could feel the tip reach the back of her throat and bent his fingers to where his nails pressed against the shower wall, gritting his teeth. It would be over sooner than he wanted, but Jon couldn't prolong the inevitable and pumped his hand faster, giving his arm one hell of a wakeup call. The muscles tensed and bulged, his breathing quickening along with his heartbeat, blood pounding in his ears and Jon couldn't hold back any longer even if he wanted to.

"JECINA!" He growled out the beautiful caterer's name, his warm hot seed exploding out of his cock against the shower wall and down his hand, Jon's body sagging a little.

Jon opened his eyes a few minutes later once his breathing normalized and finished the shower, making sure to rinse the shower wall down. Stepping out, Jon towel-dried his body from head to toe, not bothering touching his hair and just shook the excess water out of it. He kept it wet as much as he could because of the annoying curls he was unfortunately blessed with. Brushing his teeth, Jon walked back into the bedroom part of the room in all his naked glory and proceeded to dress in a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt, pulling on a black hooded sweatshirt. All of belongings were already packed, so all Jon had to do was checkout and be on his way. Slipping a pair of black shades over his electric blues, Jon grabbed his bag and hoisted it over his shoulder, heading out with his key card, keys to his rental and already had his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans.

Now he didn't know if it was sheer luck or the fates being incredibly cruel to him, but as soon as Jon arrived in the lobby, he spotted Jecina instantly. She was having a small breakfast by herself in the small restaurant that was connected to the hotel and Jon was tempted to bother her. Before he knew what was happening, his feet had moved in the direction toward her, only to freeze when two women came barreling toward Jecina. One had burnt orange hair and the other dark pink – Jon recognized them as the Lilies, lethal bitches he didn't want to associate with. They looked like true ball busters and Jon didn't feel like having his junk amputated by them, knowing the Lilies were more than capable of doing it. Where the hell did WWE find them anyway and why did they have their hair colored drastically? They were attractive, but nothing compared to the caterer beauty they current greeted with kisses on cheeks. So they were friends of Jecina it appeared, Jon would have to wait another time to approach Jecina and turned, heading out of the hotel since he already checked out.

He was so timid and looked lonely, Jecina thought, watching Jon Moxley from the moment he stepped foot in the hotel lobby. She watched him checkout, averting her eyes whenever he'd look in her direction. And she felt those intense blues devouring her visually just like they had the previous night at the bar. Jecina smirked at the memory, sipping her coffee while pretending to read a book she had in her hand. Just as he started coming toward her, the Lilies had shown up and Jon made his escape. As much as she wanted to stay and talk with her friends, for some reason Jecina felt the overwhelming urge to go after Jon Moxley and she didn't know why.

"Where are you going?" Lilianna demanded, raising a brow wearing a long sleeved red top with black skinny jeans and red suede knee high boots, her burnt orange hair pulled back in a ponytail. "We just got here."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I just remembered I have to get to the arena to start cooking early. Some people have been complaining about it and Stephanie called me last night asking if I would start earlier on nights we have the tapings for Smackdown!." That was a lie, but Jecina was surprised how smooth it flowed out of her mouth since she normally couldn't lie to save her life. "I just remembered, so I really have to get going. We'll get together soon though, I promise."

"How about breakfast tomorrow then? Or even later in catering? We have to talk to you about some things. Girl talk." Liliya said with a smile, knowing Jecina always put her job before anything else.

"Later in catering sounds good to me. I can take a break whenever as long as I make sure the food remains filled and I don't have to whip more up. Shouldn't be a problem tonight though." Jecina knew she had to hurry and blew a kiss to her friends, waving before jetting out of the hotel toward the parking lot.

Both Lilies shook their heads at her retreating form and Lilianna was the first to speak up. "Did you buy that?" She glanced at Liliya, raising a brow.

"Yeah, you know how Stephanie and Hunter have been lately cracking down on people. We have jobs just like her, Lili." Liliya said, sipping her mocha latte from Starbucks while Lilianna nursed a cappuccino.

It was a miracle, but Jecina managed to catch up to Jon before he could leave, seeing him tossing his bag in the backseat of the four door black Corolla. "Hey Moxley." She called out with a smile, watching him slowly turn around to face her with a brow raised.

"What the hell do you want?" Jon asked gruffly, eyes narrowed under the black shades and wondered what she was doing out here.

"You have a traveling partner for the day." Jecina stated, not giving him a choice and walked around to the other side of the Corolla, opening the backdoor to slip her luggage inside.

"What?!" Jon exclaimed, stalking over to where she stood and stared down at her, ripping the black shades from his blazing blues. "Don't you have your own fucking car?" He really didn't feel like having company on the way to the next area, pinching the bridge of his nose when she shook her head. "Look bitch…"

"My name is Jecina." She cut him off, folding her arms in front of her chest and knew she was taking a risk, but Jecina didn't want him traveling alone. "You either call me that or you don't call me anything. I'm not a bitch, only when the situation calls for it. And I won't be treated as such either. My ride ditched me today and I really don't have time to argue with you about this. So just get in the car and deal with it."

Gritting his teeth, that attitude of hers lit his blood on fire and Jon had the overwhelming urge to strangle her skinny neck. "Jecina," He decided to respect her wishes not to be called a bitch for now. "I'm not the best…" A growl escaped him when she turned on her heel and slipped into the passenger seat before he could finish the statement. "Traveling partner…"

What the hell was he supposed to do? Ditch her too? She was the reason why everyone ate well at the arenas and the bosses wouldn't appreciate a fellow coworker abandoning her. Jon wanted to kill whoever ditched Jecina because that was not only disrespectful, but invaded his personal space. Christ, now he was worried about how she felt! It was official, Jon was losing his mind and he had to stay away from Jecina because she was obviously some kind of witch that hexed him. Shaking his head, Jon tore a hand through his damp hair and pulled a cigarette out, lighting it up before slipping behind the wheel, blowing smoke out the open window.

"Want one?" Jon felt obligated to offer and blinked when Jecina actually took a cigarette from his pack, watching her procure a lighter seconds later. "You smoke?" He didn't know why he was shocked considering she also enjoyed seedy bars. Jon found her more attractive by those two qualities alone and wondered if anyone else knew who the real Jecina Shaw was.

Jecina chuckled at his shocked state and blew smoke out the cracked window, nodding. "I'm trying to quit, so I don't smoke that much, but yes I do. And you're a lifesaver since I smoked my last one up in the room earlier this morning with my coffee."

"Speaking of coffee, we're stopping to get some. I need it." Jon didn't bother sugarcoating his java addiction and knew there was a Starbucks down the road they could stop at.

"Whatever you want to do." Jecina inhaled another drag and could use a cappuccino since she had to leave hers behind in the hotel restaurant. "Thanks for letting me tag along with you."

"Like I had a choice?" Jon snorted, firing up the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, heading for Starbucks. "So, who was the asshole who ditched you anyway?"

Jecina had to fight hard not to cringe at the question. "Nobody for you to worry about. And besides, you're new to the company. It's not right for you to travel by yourself, unless that's what you prefer."

"It is." Jon stated, flicking ash out the window the same time she did while sifting through the channels on the radio. "Fuck, doesn't this area have any heavy metal stations?" He growled in annoyance, finally finding one, but it had a lot of static. "Son of a bitch."

"Once we hit the highway, the station will come in." Jecina assured him, crossing one leg over the other and ignored the way he rose a brow at her. "What? I like the occasional heavy metal band."

"Who's your favorite?" Jon challenged, not buying that for a second.

"Hmm I guess it would be a tossup between Slayer and Mudvayne. I'm also an OLD Metallica fan, but their new shit sucks." Jecina made a face, getting a small chuckle out of Jon and smiled in triumph. "Okay you're officially adorable when you're shocked, just so you know."

No woman had EVER used the word 'adorable' to describe him before, so Jon didn't know how to respond to that. "You just don't seem like the type of woman to like heavy metal." He finally commented, pulling up to the Starbucks drive-thru and scowled at the line of cars in front of them. "Great, this is gonna take a while."

"What's the hurry? Am I really that bad company?" Jecina's smile changed into a frown, her forest green eyes locking with him and Jon felt the breath temporarily leave his body.

"I'm just not good travel company. It's not you…" That sounded pathetic and Jon wished he had a gun at that moment to blow his brains out of his skull, shaking his head. "I'm not used to having someone who wants to travel with me." That sounded even MORE pathetic! Jon really had to get it together before he turned to mush in front of Jecina and that simply could NOT happen. "So, what's your bra size?"

"Do you always use sex as a ploy to avoid certain subjects?"

Jon didn't answer and looked away from her as they pulled up to the window, placing their order. 10 minutes later, they were on their way to Smackdown! drinking their beverages and blasting Mudvayne when it came spilling through the speakers. Jecina had been right, the station cleared up as soon as they were on the highway and Jon was happy as a clam, both of them screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs. The more time Jecina spent with Jon, the more she felt herself wanting to know everything about him. He was refreshing, amusing and different compared to the other guys she had to be around on a daily basis. She wanted to know everything about him and Jon found himself thinking the same thing, finding her just as intriguing as she did him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"So out with it, what happened last night? You were unusually quiet at breakfast." Liliya observed while driving down the highway, glancing over at Lilianna briefly before turning her eyes back on the road. "And don't tell me nothing because you can't lie to save your damn life."

Lilianna heaved a sigh and looked out the window, a thoughtful frown on her face. "Randy was waiting for me at my hotel room last night – outside my door." She quickly clarified, not wanting Liliya to freak out while behind the wheel.

"That asshole needs to leave you alone. What did he say?" Liliya gripped the steering wheel tightly, hating the fact Randy Orton wouldn't take a hint and take a flying leap off a short pier. He would be doing the whole world a favor if he just disappeared forever, especially for Lilianna. "And did he touch you?"

"He tried to, but I didn't give him a chance." Lilianna knew better than to lie to Liliya because the woman would see right through her. "He just kept saying sorry and reminded me of how long we were together. Like I don't know? I finally told him he needs to get his shit together and deal with his personal issues outside of work. Because if he keeps up this attitude he's had lately, he's going to end up losing his job – probably the only thing he really loves in this world."

Liliya agreed wholeheartedly with her friend and tag team partner because rumors had been swirling around the locker room about Randy's treatment of his coworkers. Nobody wanted to work with him. He was being too rough in the ring and had sent several people to the hospital with concussions. The only person he cared about in the ring was himself and, in their profession, wrestler or Diva, that type of mindset couldn't be tolerated. Everyone was afraid Randy would end their careers because of his recklessness in the ring lately.

"I just don't understand what makes him think he can waltz back into your life and act like nothing happened. It makes no sense to me. There's obviously a reason why he didn't show up at the wedding." Liliya surmised, scratching her head in confusion. "That's what I really want to know is why he stood you up. Why he made you plan this gorgeous wedding for 18 months only to be a chicken shit at the end. I don't get it."

Truthfully, Lilianna didn't understand Randy's logic or thinking either and had been asking herself the same question repeatedly since it happened. "I honestly don't know and I don't care at this point. I just want him to leave me alone before I lodge his balls in his throat." She cracked a small smile when Liliya began giggling uncontrollably and sipped her cappuccino. "Enough about me, what happened with Ninja last night?" It was her special nickname she gave Seth back in developmental.

The laughter died from Liliya's lips instantly and the smile on her face turned down into a deep frown, sadness filling her citrine eyes. "Nothing worth discussing." Her cheeks flamed red at the memory of fleeing from the Shield locker room after nearly being caught kissing Seth by Dean Ambrose. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Lilianna respected her friend's wish and changed the subject, both of them talking about their upcoming days off. Lilianna planned on getting rip-roaring drunk and Liliya had a family function to attend, so unfortunately she couldn't join in on the drinking fun. She wasn't a big drinker to begin with, but she knew Lilianna desperately had to take the edge off her nerves somehow.

"So what do you really think is going on with Jeci?"

"I have no idea." Liliya shrugged, having mulled over several possibilities, but none of them added up when it came to the caterer. "I know Dean Ambrose has been visiting with her a lot more lately. Maybe there's something going on between them. You and I both know she has some kind of feelings for him. She just won't elaborate on them, which tells me she likes him a lot more than she's willing to admit."

"Hmm good point. I say we drill her during our girl talk session in catering later." Lilianna had to get her mind off of Roman Reigns before it drove her crazy, her body still burning from his touch last night. "And you can fool a lot of people with that 'nothing worth discussing' shit, but it doesn't fly with me and you know it."

Liliya breathed a sigh of relief, smiling thankfully at her friend and turned the radio up when a good song flowed through the speakers, both of them bobbing heads to the beat. She would talk about it tonight at the girl talk powwow they had planned with Jecina. Lilianna purposely left out the fact she had a visit from Roman Reigns and decided now wasn't the time to bring it up. One thing about Liliya was she was very protective of people who were close to her and the last thing Lilianna wanted was the woman demanding Roman to stay away. Especially since the whole fiasco with Randy Orton made Lilianna swear off all wrestlers for life. She regretted making that vow now and wondered what Liliya would think about Roman's visit after Randy upset her.

Another hour later, they arrived in the town they'd be performing in tonight and went to the hotel to check-in to drop their bags off in their rooms. On the way down, the girls stepped off the elevator laughing about something Liliya recalled regarding Eva Marie, only for her to stop dead in her tracks. The laughter died from her lips and Lilianna noticed it, looking in the direction her friend was currently staring. There leaning against the wall of the hotel lobby was Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. Roman was nowhere to be found since he couldn't be seen in public around his Shield comrades due to the storyline. Seth had blue skinny jeans on with a red t-shirt on that had some kind of graphic on it, probably from a favorite band of his, a black hooded sweatshirt unzipped and a black hat tilted to the side on his head with white and black sneakers on his feet. Liliya tried to breathe as well and felt her cheeks flame up, the memory of the previous night rushing through her.

"Come on, we gotta get to the arena." Liliya mumbled, taking Lilianna's arm and guided her out the door, averting her gaze from Seth since she could feel his chocolate eyes boring intensely into her side and back.

Seth frowned, watching the Lilies hurry out the door of the hotel and glanced at Dean, who just shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever." He muttered, brushing his fingertips over the white bandage on his forehead and shook his head, feeling rejected. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Dean raised a brow, chomping on a donut and tried getting the conversation he had with his mother out of his mind earlier.

"Did you see that shit?" Seth gritted his teeth, shoving his hands in the front pockets of his skinny jeans. "She's avoiding me like the fucking plague! I told you, she's ashamed to be seen with me."

Dean had noticed it, but he didn't want to upset Seth any more than the man already was. "Maybe she was in a hurry?" He offered, trying to give his friend a glimmer of hope and frowned when Seth shot him a glare. "Don't jump to conclusions, bro."

"Dean, you're my friend so be honest with me. You don't have to lie to me about it. I can see it plain as day she doesn't want me the same way I do her." Seth felt stupid for pursuing one of the Lilies and pulled his hat down a little more over his eyes, trying to push the pain of Liliya's rejection in the far recesses of his mind. "Come on, we gotta get to the arena."

That was the last place Dean wanted to be, especially since he found out that Moxley was 99% his long lost twin brother. And he would have to be the one to approach the man with the news. How the hell did he tell Jon something like this? He couldn't just come out and say 'hey man, turns out we're bros, wanna grab a beer?' because Dean already knew that wouldn't go over well with Jon. Scrubbing a hand down his face, Dean reluctantly nodded and grabbed his bag while Seth snatched his from the floor, both of them heading out shortly after the Lilies.

The ride to the arena was made in silence with Lilianna driving this time while Liliya tried getting her nerves under control. Why did Seth make her insides melt and her body ignite whenever she saw him? Lilianna suddenly wished she hadn't left Liliya and Seth alone because something obviously happened between them that really had her friend on edge. Parking the rental car 20 minutes later, the Lilies grabbed their gear bags and headed inside to get ready for their match that night. It was single's competition with Summer Rae against Liliya and Eva Marie against Lilianna. However, this time it was Lilianna who halted before they made it to the arena entrance and it didn't take Liliya but a couple seconds to figure out why.

Roman Reigns stood outside of the entrance leaning against the wall, his muscular arms folded in front of his chest. He had a long sleeved white thermal top on with black skintight jeans that hugged him in all the right places, his black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. The sleeves were bunched up to his elbows, exposing part of the sleeved tattoo that took over his right arm. Lilianna had a hard time breathing suddenly, especially since the top he wore stretched across his chest, showing the muscle definition of his body. Roman could feel her eyes scrapping him from the top of his head to his sneaker covered feet, doing the same thing with her as hunger burned in his stormy greys. Liliya felt the tension between them and cleared her throat, jolting Lilianna out of her lustful thoughts about the Enforcer of the Shield.

"I'm – uh – heading inside, do you need a minute?" Liliya was hesitant to leave her friend alone with Roman Reigns, but she would give Lilianna the same respect she showed her the previous night with Seth.

Lilianna nodded, swallowing hard and didn't move her gaze from Roman for a second. "Thanks, I'll catch up with you in a minute."

Roman watched Liliya walk inside the arena and pushed off the wall, closing the distance between them with a gentle smile. That smile alone made Lilianna weak in the knees, but she managed to maintain her composure somehow. "Feeling better from last night?" He asked politely, concern shining in his beautiful grey eyes that lit Lilianna's insides ablaze.

Lilianna cracked a hesitant smile, tucking a strand of burnt orange hair behind her ear. "A little. Thank you for coming and checking on me last night. It was incredibly sweet of you." She felt she owed him at least that much and shouldered the gear bag on her shoulder. "You didn't have to."

"Yes I did." Roman argued, his tone still soft but also firm. "You ready to have that talk yet to get it off your chest?" He refused to beat around the bush when it came to Lilianna, especially since she was full of barely contained rage. "The longer you keep it bottled up, the more it'll eat you alive. You know that, right?"

"Yes…"

Deep down, Lilianna agreed with Roman, but wasn't sure if she was ready to hash out her anger and feelings with him. She also didn't trust him yet, but something told her it wouldn't be long before Roman snaked his way into her heart. That thought alone terrified her because she didn't want another wrestler breaking her in half the way Randy had.

Sensing her hesitation, Roman held his hand up before Lilianna could utter another word and took a step back from her. "I'm here when you're ready." His voice was nothing more than a low rumble. "No pressure."

Lilianna appreciated his understanding and both of them headed inside the arena with Roman holding open the door for her. They started parting ways to go to their separate locker rooms, but Lilianna stopped halfway down the hall, frowning. She was battling with herself, wanting to let Roman in, but at the same time she was scared to death of getting hurt again. What if Roman was no better than Randy? Groaning, Lilianna made up her mind, took a step forward and then suddenly turned around, bolting down the hallway around the corner where Roman had gone. She chased him down and touched his arm, stopping Roman from walking as she moved to stand in front of him, taking a deep breath.

"Go out to dinner with me tonight." She didn't mean for it to come out as a demand and Lilianna could feel those grey eyes piercing her soul. "I'll tell you what's going on. I-I have to trust someone besides Lyla and it would be nice to have a man's perspective on what happened to me. So, is that okay with you?"

Roman honestly didn't expect Lilianna to come around as fast as she did, but he wasn't complaining either and smiled widely. "Meet me in the parking lot tonight after the show. We can go wherever you want. And remember, no pressure. You tell me as much or as little as you want." He took a chance and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head. "Have a good match tonight. I'll be watching."

Watching him walk away down the hall, Lilianna grinned and felt good about her decision to ask Roman to dinner, turning to head back to her locker room. Only to run right smack into Randy Orton, who clearly overheard the whole exchange between her and Roman. "What the hell do you want, Orton?" Her mood went from uplifting and happy to irate the moment her golden brown eyes landed on Randy.

"What the fuck are you doing with the rookie? You could have an actual champion between your legs in your bed and you choose someone who doesn't have a shot in hell in this company? What is wrong with you, Lilianna?" Randy was angry, agitated and wanted to knock Roman Reigns' head off his shoulders for making a move on HIS woman.

Hauling off, Lilianna couldn't hold back and slapped the taste out of Randy's mouth, making him stumble back a few feet from the velocity of the blow. "I'd rather have a rookie than a lying, cheating sack of dog shit!" So much for keeping business and personal issues separated, but Randy deserved that after calling Roman a rookie and assuming she would let him between her legs this soon. "Stay the hell away from me! Get it through your head that I don't want you anymore!"

"Lili, wait…" Randy reached out to grab her arm and felt his eyes cross, falling to his knees thanks to Lilianna's knee driving in his junk as hard as she could. "FUCK!"

"I warned you not to touch me again." Lilianna spat viciously, shoving him away from her as Randy fell back on the floor in a heap, cupping his now throbbing junk with his hands.

Turning, Lilianna stalked away from him around the corner down the hall toward her dressing room, her mood returning back to normal and couldn't wait to see Roman later that night for dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Come on, it's a legitimate question."

"Stop it, Moxley."

"What is wrong with answering it? Or maybe you're not wearing any."

"Even if I wasn't, it's none of your business."

Their conversations went like this during the long drive here and Jon hadn't let up once, sticking mainly to the topic of sex. Jecina didn't mind talking about sex, but then he started asking what she was wearing beneath her clothes. It made her a little uncomfortable since she didn't know this man from a hole in the ground. He had zero shame and wasn't afraid to speak his mind, even going as far as to reach over while driving to squeeze her jean covered thigh. Jecina's thigh still felt like it was on fire from his simple touch and needless to say she didn't need much of the heater on throughout the drive. Currently, Jon was trying to find out what kind of panties she wore and Jecina wasn't budging, shaking her head.

"Just tell me if they're lacey then." Jon tried to compromise, brushing his now dry dishwater blonde hair from his eyes and smirked when she looked up at him. "Come on Jina, humor me."

During the drive, Jon had started calling her that and Jecina didn't have a problem with it. She had several nicknames throughout the company, but nobody had called her Jina before. Dean came up with Cina and everyone else referred to her as Jeci. Well, almost everybody. She stood there with her hands on her hips while they stood outside of the arena, each having one last smoke before they had to venture inside. Jecina was against the wall with Jon hovering over her, his arm planted above her head towering over her small frame.

Taking a drag from her cigarette, Jecina tried not to blow the smoke in Jon's face, even though she knew he didn't mind. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?" It was more of a statement than an actual question.

"Nope, now answer me." Smoke slowly slid from his nostrils and mouth, making him look sexier and added an evil quality, if that was possible. "Come on," Jon lowered his mouth until it was right by her ear, his hand planting on her waist. "You know you want to tell me. Gives me something to think about."

Was his hand really searing through the jeans, long sleeved top, camisole and coat she wore? "Why do you want to think about me of all people?" What did her panties have to do with his thought process anyway besides being perverted?

Jon chuckled from low in his throat, the sound raspy and somewhat of a growl. "Because it's you, Jina." It was a simple enough answer and the only one Jecina would get. "You gonna tell me or what?"

"Fine, but only if you tell me something about you." She challenged, arching a brow up at him and wasn't the least bit intimidated by his height.

"What do you wanna know?" Jon tried keeping the hesitation out of his voice, blue locking on forest green. "Depends on what it is, really."

Jecina smirked, not believing he fell into her trap and slid a hand down his leather jacket covered arm, her eyes never leaving his. "Tell me what's under those jeans." If he wanted to know about her panties then Jecina felt she had the right to know about his boxer or brief status.

"That's it?" Jon didn't buy it for a second and laughed when she nodded in confirmation. "Lady, you are a piece of work." He took the final drag from his cigarette and flicked it to the side, stepping closer to her. "My cock."

"I know your cock is under your jeans, but I'm talking about what covers your cock." Jecina hadn't caught onto what he was trying to say and suddenly felt her cheeks grow hot, pressing her hands against them. "Oh – Oh god…" He went COMMANDO?!

"Like I said, my cock." Jon pushed away from the wall to give her a little breathing room, especially since her face had turned 4 shades of red in a matter of seconds. "Now answer my question."

"Cotton." Jecina muttered, flicking her cigarette in the same direction he did and headed toward the entrance, but Jon was hot on her heels.

"What color?"

Jecina shook her head, opening the door as they both stepped inside and felt the warmth from the arena envelope her instantly since it was cold outside. "Uh-uh, you wanted to know what kind of panties I wore, not the color. Tough luck, Moxley. Maybe next time."

Shaking his head, Jon knew she had him and there was nothing he could do to dispute the fact, finding her both challenging and unnerving at the same time. "Then ask me another question and then you'll have to answer the color panty one."

"Nope, I'm good for right now." Finding out this gorgeous man went commando was almost too much for her brain to handle, so many naughty thoughts flooding through it currently. "Maybe later I'll take you up on that offer again."

"Saucy bitch." Jon muttered good-naturedly, hearing her giggle and continued on their way to catering.

As soon as they walked in with Jecina laughing at something Jon said, both stopped at the sight of Dean Ambrose leaning against the long table already setup for the dinner that night. Both men squared their shoulders simultaneously and Jecina could feel the tension thicken in the air with each passing second between them, knowing she had to do something. The last thing she wanted was these two ripping each other to shreds and getting suspended from the bosses for misconduct in the work place.

"I'll talk to you later, Moxley." She quietly dismissed him, watching those electric blues snap down to meet hers and cracked a small smile. "Go on."

Jon didn't want to leave Jecina alone with Dean, but he did have a meeting to attend with the bosses regarding his character development in WWE. He nodded silently and shot Dean a glare, their facial expressions identical at the moment. Dean did not like the fact Jecina was spending time with Jon Moxley, the man who could potentially be his long lost twin brother, not at all. He didn't say anything, not wanting to upset her and plastered on a smile as soon as Jon exited catering, leaving the two of them alone.

"What are you doing here so early?" Jecina asked, turning her attention fully on Dean. "The show doesn't start for several more hours."

"I know, just figured I'd come visit you before I hit the gym with Roman and Seth." Dean said, partially lying since he'd already had his workout, but she didn't need to know that. "If you don't want me here…"

"Of course I do." She reached out, placing a hand on his strong bicep and smiled warmly, giving it a gentle squeeze. Why did his arms have to be so scrumptious? "I always love your visits, you know that. I have to start cooking though, so I hope it's not too boring for you."

"You're never boring to me, Cina." Dean assured her, feeling the tingle rush up his arm the moment she touched him and had to exhale slowly. "Lead the way, I'm a terrible cook so maybe watching you will make me learn something. Maybe I can even help you a little since I've got some time to kill." He really wanted to ask why she came to the arena with Moxley, but Dean didn't want to step on Jecina's toes.

Arching a brow, Jecina could tell something was bothering Dean and didn't know if she should pry or not, deciding to slowly edge toward the subject. "Wash your hands if you plan on helping me." She ordered, already pulling out the dough to make French bread with. Some Italian was on the menu tonight for sure.

"Oh bossy little thing, aren't you?" Dean grumbled good-naturedly with a wink and chuckled when she shot him a glare, holding his hands up in surrender. "Alright-alright, I'm going." He went to the sink and washed his hands properly, drying them off and snapped on a pair of rubber gloves around his large wrists. "Go ahead, hop up on the table and we'll get the exam over with."

Jecina quirked a brow at him and didn't stop rolling the dough out on the counter, shaking her head. "And just what exam are you referring to, Ambrose?"

"You're not here for your 3,000 mile oil, lube and tire rotation? I've got the oil if you got the lube and I'm sure I can find you a coupon for a free tire rotation." Dean grinned with sparkling blue eyes, willing to do or say anything to keep that beautiful smile on her face.

Any other woman would've slapped the hell out of Dean for that comment, but all Jecina did was nudge him playfully, already having her own gloves on. "I will never think of oil changes and tire rotations the same way again. I don't think I'll be able to get them done without laughing my ass off." She giggled and pointed at the bag of potatoes on the counter. "Now start peeling those and make sure to rinse them first. You know how to do that much, right?"

Dean didn't want to let her down, but truthfully he never peeled potatoes in his life, always going with the instant crap. He was not a cook by any stretch of the imagination. "Umm…" He made a face toward the potatoes and looked back at her pathetically. "Not really…"

Jecina stopped rolling out the dough and walked around him to grab the potato peeler off the counter, gesturing him over. "Watch and learn then." She took one potato, rinsed it and then held it in one hand while beginning to use the peeler, showing him how to do it. Not even a minute later, Jecina chopped it in half and put it in the pan of water before grabbing the next one. "Now take this one." Placing it in Dean's hand, they both started peeling it together as the peels fell into the garbage. "See? Not that hard right? Take your time and be careful not to cut yourself with the peeler."

"Yeah because a massive amount of blood on the tatters is frowned upon." Dean smirked while peeling the potato, going a lot slower than her. "I'm just gonna go ahead and let you handle the knife. I'm not trying to cut off any…fingers or anything else…" I might want to touch you with later, Dean added in thought, glancing over watching her lean over to flip the small radio on.

Her cute little backside swayed back and forth to the beat while she continued to work, having 4 different pots going on the stove and 3 ovens going all at the same time. It was amazing watching her balance everything to make sure nothing finished too soon. The smells and aromas permeating the air made Dean crazy and his head spin, but her body moving to the music from the radio made him harden in his basketball shorts he currently wore. Not able to resist after peeling the rest of the potatoes, Dean saddled up behind her and took a chance, planting his hands on her hips.

"What next chef?" He mumbled against the shell of her ear and breathed her scent in, tempted to press a soft kiss against the pulse point in her neck.

Grinning, Jecina whipped around to drape her arms around his neck and didn't stop dancing, staring into his pale blue depths. "How about some desserts?" She suggested, reaching up to run the pad of her thumb across his soft red lips.

All Jecina wanted was one taste, one kiss, just to feel how soft they were. Even though she felt a magnetic attraction to Jon Moxley, her crush on Dean hadn't ceased and being this close to him in this moment was all she had her mind on. She shivered when his mouth brushed against her thumb and pulled her closer, loving the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her body.

"Grab the flour over there for me and place it on the counter, will you?" She tapped Dean's nose gently and reluctantly extracted herself from his embrace, dancing over to the stove to stir the mostaccioli noodles and sauce. "And if you remain my good helper, I MIGHT let you lick the spoon."

That was not all Dean wanted to lick, but he'd start with the spoon and work his way down. Smirking at his own naughty thought, Dean retrieved the flour and everything else Jecina requested, setting them on the counter as instructed. His pale blues watched in fascination as she moved, mixed, stirred and poured the desserts with flawless perfection. Every piece of food this woman touched had nothing except heart and soul into it. It didn't matter if the biggest asshole in the company would eat it later, she still poured every ounce of love from her body into everything she made. Sitting on the counter, Dean kept watching her and knew he couldn't let this incredible woman slip through his fingers. Right after he took care of his family business, his next priority was telling Jecina exactly how he felt about her.

"You're amazing, Cina, you know that?" He complimented, shaking his head in pure awe. "I can barely keep up with you and, yet, you've got more dishes and food prepared than any normal chef. This is crazy."

"You are not the first person to tell me that. I developed a love for cooking when I was little actually. I'd watch my Mom for hours in the kitchen and she cooks better than me, believe it or not. She taught me everything I know, but still has a few tricks up her sleeve she hasn't shown me yet. She always says 'Jecina, it doesn't matter how much or little you make as long as all of your love and devotion goes into your cooking'. I sort of took that and applied it to my life." Jecina explained, mixing the batter for the chocolate soufflés and then started on the mini cheesecakes. "Start that mixer for me while I grab the French bread out of the oven please. All you gotta do is push the start button and the mixer will do everything else."

Dean did as instructed and lost track of time while being in the kitchen with Jecina, suddenly glancing down at his watch. "Shit!" He hopped off the counter, groaning when her eyes shot open. "I've got a little under 2 hours to get ready for the taping. I'm gonna head back to the dressing room to get changed."

Jecina hadn't noticed the time either until she looked at the clock and nodded, not believing how fast time passed being with Dean. "Wait." She stopped him from leaving and walked over, reaching up to press a soft kiss to his cheek, locking forest green on deep blue. "I'm always here for you, Dean. Go kick some ass. Thank you for your help, now get outta my kitchen." She shooed him out playfully, turning to go back to finish up the desserts so she could start setting food out in catering.

Dean chuckled and reached up, touching his cheek while walking out of catering down the hall, a dazed expression on his face accompanied with a huge grin – all courtesy of Jecina Shaw.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**SHIELD**

She must've stood there for a good solid 10 minutes just staring at the name on the door, trying to muster up the courage to knock. So far, it wasn't happening. Why was Liliya so nervous? She had decided to come here to check on Seth, wanting to make sure he was taking care of his head injury. And now she was starting to wonder if maybe this was the best idea considering how she acted at the hotel. Seth probably thought she was a complete nutcase, which she was to an extent. Liliya was just as hyper as him, full of energy and life and running away from him had been a huge mistake. Why did she care if Dean had caught them in a heated moment? Granted, she had a reputation to uphold, but still that didn't stop Liliya from wanting Seth Rollins in every way possible. So what was she afraid of? Rejection, maybe? Squaring her shoulders with a newfound determination, Liliya brought her hand up and knocked on the door, frowning when nobody answered. Maybe they weren't here.

Chewing her bottom lip, Liliya decided to take a chance and pushed against the door, peeking her head in. What the hell was she doing? This was trespassing, an invasion of not only Seth's privacy, but Dean's as well. Roman had his own locker room, but Dean and Seth were still known as the Shield, even without their Enforcer. Liliya felt so much anxiety coursing through her veins and it heightened once she was fully inside, the door closing behind her. A second later, the bathroom door opened as Seth stepped out with a roll of steam behind him, towel-drying his two-toned hair. He must've cut the water off in the shower right before she stepped through the door because Liliya hadn't heard it going or else she would've hightailed it out of the dressing room.

Seth had his face covered with the towel, another draped low on his hips and Liliya should've made her escape since he hadn't noticed her yet. Liliya slowly moved one foot back toward the door and then another, trying not to make a sound while Seth kept his back to her. She wasn't that far away from the door, so just another foot or two and Liliya would have her hand on the door handle. Her eyes never left Seth though, admiring how the rivulets of water slid down his muscular arms and back, catching a glimpse of his spinal tattoo under the black tresses. He only had a streak of blonde through his hair, a 3rd of it dyed, his own personal signature and trend that exploded across the world with WWE fans. Liliya had to learn how to breathe again, taking another step back and didn't realize she'd placed her foot directly in back of her other one, making her trip. Losing her balance, Liliya stumbled back and rammed her shoulder into the door, every part of her body tensing. She had to bite her bottom lip hard to keep from yelping out, but the noise alone had gained Seth's attention, his body slowly turning.

"Dean, the bathroom's open. Get in there so we can get ready for the tag match tonight." Seth ordered, finally pulling the towel from his head and tossed it to the side before starting to remove his other one. "Come on bro, we don't have all night and you take forever to get ready."

"I-It's not Dean…" Liliya was caught and knew she couldn't run away from him again, watching his hands freeze on his towel, those chocolate eyes turning to meet wide citrine.

What the hell was Liliya Young doing in their locker room? Seth had heard a clatter against the door, but it honestly sounded like Dean walking inside, so he didn't think anything of it. "Lyla…" He frowned, noticing her cradling her shoulder and immediately walked over to her, wanting to make sure she was alright. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Being this close to him, Liliya's mind whirled and she found it hard to form a coherent thought, nodding while his fingers gingerly caressed her sore shoulder. "I came to check on you. Nobody answered the door, so I figured maybe you fell asleep again." Seth had a habit of taking small naps at the arena before the shows started, his way of recharging. "I-I didn't realize you were in the shower…" She could smell whatever Seth used to clean his body with and it made Liliya heady, especially since Seth had bent down to where their noses were practically touching to examine her shoulder.

"Checking on me again, eh?" Seth tried to make it sound coy, but the memory of Liliya running away from him last night pierced his mind. "I'm fine." He released her shoulder abruptly and stepped back, touching the staples in his forehead that currently had liquid band aid over them so he could shower.

Liliya heard the cold tone of his voice and frowned, pushing off the door. "Seth, what's wrong?" She reached out to touch his arm and blinked when he pulled away, acting as if she just scalded him. "Seth?"

"Nothing, I just need to get ready for my match. You should go do the same thing." Seth hated how cool the tone of his voice was, but Liliya confused him with her running away and he didn't have time for games.

Feeling her heart plummet to the depths of her stomach, Liliya had to blink tears away and dropped both arms at her sides dejectedly. "Yeah, okay…" Turning, she started for the dressing room door and could already feel the tears clinging to her lashes, feeling like the biggest fool on the planet.

Seth couldn't let her leave, not even after he dismissed her, because the question burning in his mind wouldn't go away. "Why did you run last night?" It came out of his mouth before Seth could stop it and Liliya froze, her hand on the door handle.

"What?" She slowly turned around to face him, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Last night." Seth repeated, emphasizing those two words and wanted to pull her into his arms, but he stopped himself. "Are you really going to pretend nothing happened between us?"

Liliya swallowed hard, feeling her cheeks flame up once again and lowered her eyes from him. "Seth…"

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me? Or you regret almost kissing me? Which one is it? Because I need to know so I don't keep making a fucking fool out of myself chasing after a woman who doesn't want to be with me." Seth admitted openly, watching her head snap back up as shocked citrine met chocolate depths.

Is that what he really thought? Liliya's heart broke at Seth's confession and could see the hurt in his eyes. "No Seth, I don't think any of that. I just…I didn't think…I didn't know…" Damn it, she was rambling and couldn't form a sentence to save her life! "Fuck, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore."

Seth could tell she was flustered and decided to take a chance, closing the distance between them pressing her against the dressing room door. "Breathe Lyla, in through the nose and out the mouth." He dropped his voice an octave to hopefully soothe her a little and knew he'd overreacted. "I'm sorry…"

"I didn't mean to run last night." Her eyes refused to meet his until Seth's finger hooked under her chin, lifting them until she met chocolate brown again. "I didn't know you were chasing me or wanted to be with me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't think you felt anything for me." Seth muttered with a shrug, scrubbing a hand down his face and winced since he hit the staples. "Damn it…"

Liliya couldn't leave now and took his hand, guiding him over to a nearby metal folding chair. "Sit down." She ordered, walking over to Seth's bag in the far corner to retrieve a fresh bandage to put over his staples so he didn't end up pulling one of them out. "Alright, tilt your head back for me."

Seth smirked, suddenly having a better idea and planted his hands on Liliya's hips, lifting her to straddle his lap with ease. Liliya swallowed hard since Seth was just in a towel still and she could feel his growing erection press against the crotch of her ring attire, fighting back a gasp. She shifted a little and heard a hiss escape Seth's mouth, his grip increasing on her waist to try to keep her from moving. This dark pink haired goddess would be the death of him, Seth was sure of it, especially when she shifted again and brushed against his hardened shaft. It did not help matters that he could feel her soft skin since her ring attire didn't cover a lot of her back, stroking her sides gently. Liliya managed to place the antibacterial ointment on the staples before covering them with the white bandage, making sure it would stay for the night. As soon as her eyes moved from the bandage to his intense chocolate orbs, Liliya felt breathless at all the desire and want coursing through them. He wanted her as much she wanted him – that much was obvious. Just his heated gaze alone caused a flood of heat to overtake her body as Liliya rested her hands on his broad shoulders, slowly moving them to his chiseled chest.

"All done." She whispered softly, not moving from his lap and felt Seth's arms tighten around her, citrine turning to molten gold in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you."

The sexual tension between them couldn't be cut with the sharpest knife and Seth watched as her small pink tongue snaked out to wet her lips. He wanted her in every way possible and decided to take the plunge, unable to hold back. Liliya didn't expect him to kiss her, so when Seth's mouth captured hers, every nerve-ending in her body ignited, quickly starting a forest fire. She planned on pulling away, but instead all Liliya did was bury her fingers in his two-toned hair, returning the kiss with equal amount of passion and desire. Why would she pull back? Liliya knew she wanted this and she couldn't fight it anymore. Apparently, neither could Seth. The kiss started off slow and sweet, but quickly turned passionate when Seth's tongue swiped across her sweet lips, begging for access to taste her. Liliya immediately obliged and let out a deep moan as soon as their tongues touched for the first time, pressing herself closer to him if that was possible. Searching and reaching every crevice of her mouth, Seth groaned and slid his fingers through her hair down her back to her waist before moving back up again, his cock pulsating with new life. Only when they both needed oxygen to breathe did the kiss break and Seth immediately rested his forehead against hers, their chests heaving rapidly.

"Seth…"

"Not here." He shook his head, hating that he had to take the high road, but they had to put work first before pleasure. "I swear to god, I want you Lyla, more than anything. But we both have matches tonight and I refuse to risk your safety for just a quickie. Don't think for a second I don't want you though because I damn sure do."

Liliya sighed with reluctance and knew Seth was right, loving the sound of the intense passion in his voice stating he wanted her. "I don't like it, but I agree with you." When would it be the right time, Liliya couldn't help wonder in thought and softly brushed her lips against his. "I want you too, for the record."

Seth chuckled with a nod, rubbing his nose gently against hers and suddenly came up with the perfect plan. "I don't want to just jump in bed with you, not without at least taking you out on a date. I'm a little old-fashioned, but my Mom would kick my ass if I didn't treat a lady with respect. And you are most certainly a lady. So how about dinner and drinks tonight? I'm getting my own hotel room since Dean and I are about to start feuding. So let me take you out tonight, show you a good time and then we can go back to my room…"

"And let whatever happens, happen?" Liliya finished for him, a hint of hope in her voice and beamed when Seth nodded, holding back her excitement. "I'd love to, Seth."

Seth cupped her face and gave Liliya another toe-curling kiss, his hands moving down to her waist as he lifted her up while standing from the metal folding chair. Liliya instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, not breaking the kiss and didn't want to be anywhere else. If she could get away with it, she would've insisted both of them skip their matches that night and just start the date right now. The fans were expecting them though and Liliya couldn't let them down, not when they were the reason she was a WWE Superstar, doing what she loved for a living. She knew Seth felt the same way. Feeling her feet hit the concrete flooring of the dressing room, Seth reluctantly broke the kiss and knew he had to send Liliya away or else he wouldn't be able to focus on his match that night.

"Alright, you really need to leave now." He grunted, not releasing her waist and brushed his nose against hers along with her cheeks and lips, breathing her in. "Tonight, we'll have all the time in the world since my flight doesn't leave until 2 PM."

"Mine doesn't either." Liliya grinned, running her fingertips down the side of his face and had to be the one to break the contact between them. "I'll meet you in the parking lot after the show. Try not to fill up on Jeci's food since we'll be going out."

"Whatever you want, angel." She really was his dark pink haired angel and goddess, but Seth refused to use that term of endearment on her. Angel felt her perfectly. "MY angel."

Liliya loved the sound of that and leaned up to press her mouth to his one final time before flying out the door, hearing Seth's chuckle resonating behind her. Her face was flushed and her mouth was swollen from his kisses, but Liliya didn't care. Soon, everyone would know that she was dating Seth Rollins, the man of her dreams, and that alone made her heart flutter. Stopping in the women's restroom to clean herself up, Liliya giggled at her reflection in the mirror and shook her head. She splashed cold water on her face to hopefully calm her heated cheeks and dabbed some on the back of her neck. Lilianna couldn't know about her and Seth, not until she knew for a fact they were together. Seth had called her his angel, but that didn't mean he couldn't change his mind before the night was out. Until they actually went on the date and spent the night together, which she hoped happened after the date, Liliya would not get her hopes up for anything else. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the women's restroom and headed toward the Lilies dressing room, hoping Seth didn't flake out on her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Instead of going back to the Shield locker room to get ready for his match, Dean made a detour and had to ask for directions to Jon Moxley's. He had to get this over with and couldn't prolong the inevitable. Every time he thought about what his mother said, it made Dean physically sick to his stomach. How could his family keep the fact he was one half of a set of twins and had a brother in the world away from him? Identical at that! Dean tried wrapping his mind around it and found he couldn't, not without talking to Jon first. Something told him the man had answers he needed - that he somehow held the final piece to this bizarre puzzle he desperately tried piecing together.

That wasn't all he wanted to talk to Jon Moxley about. There was another very important reason. Jecina Shaw, the beautiful caterer that managed to steal his heart and held it in the palm of her tiny hands. And she didn't even know it. The main reason Dean held off telling Jecina how he really felt was he didn't want to drag her into his family drama. He wanted everything to be smooth sailing with them because Dean only had one shot with Jecina and he refused to let his problems affect her. It was also the reason he hadn't told her while he helped her cook, as much as he wanted to. Dean had to handle this on his own and rubbed his hands together, feeling his palms grow sweaty the closer he came to Jon's dressing room. The less Jecina knew about this messed up situation, the better off she'd be and that included keeping Jon away from her.

Frankly, when Dean saw Jon and Jecina walk into catering earlier that day, he hadn't felt that betrayed. It was stupid to feel betrayed when Jecina wasn't even his woman, but in his mind and heart she was. She was his completely, she just didn't know it yet. Jon Moxley was worthless and scum, so why Jecina wanted to hang out with someone like that puzzled Dean. He was an outsider, how could she trust him? All Jon wanted from Jecina was to use her for sex, at least in Dean's mind that's what made the most sense. He didn't know Jon at all, but Dean just had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him to keep his potential twin brother away from Jecina at all costs. Or maybe that feeling was nothing more than jealousy since Dean had never traveled with Jecina in short amount of time he knew her. The bottom line was Jon had encroached on Dean's territory and he planned on putting a screeching halt in whatever the man had planned for Jecina. She belonged to him, no one else.

A few minutes later, Dean found the door marked **MOXLEY **in bold print and shook his head, wondering what made him worthy of having his own dressing room. He hadn't even been in the WWE a week and they were treating him as if he'd been there for years. What the hell? Pinching the bridge of his nose, Dean could already feel a headache developing and wondered if he was doing the right thing. Maybe waiting would be better given the circumstances, but at the same time Dean didn't want this hovering over him. The sooner he got this conversation out of the way, the sooner he could move on from it and make Jecina his. Squaring his shoulders, Dean lifted his hand and tapped his knuckles against the door, his entire body tensing when he heard 'come in' filter through the door. This was it, there was no turning back now.

Jon Moxley had just finished getting ready for his first dark match, busy lacing up his wrestling boots, when he heard a knock on the door of his dressing room. Who the hell was disturbing him? His wrestling attire was simple black trunks that had **EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE **in huge white letters on the backside and in the right corner in the front it said **MOX**. Black kneepads, black tape around his wrists and black boots on his feet completed the ensemble. He was fresh out of the shower, so his wet hair hung down over his eyes, a simple silver choker chain around his neck. He didn't look up as the door pushed open, not caring who it was because he had to stay focused on his match that night. Whoever it was could wait until he was finished getting ready or get lost.

"Moxley."

Of course it would be Dean Ambrose, Jon thought snidely, rolling his eyes and kept going with his boots. "I'm busy." He had a hard time looking at the man because it was like looking in a mirror and that wigged him out a little.

"Yeah so am I, but this can't wait." Dean grunted, letting the door shut behind him and grabbed a metal folding chair, setting it up in front of Jon. "We need to hash some things out, especially since we're gonna be a tag team shortly." He was using work as a diversion because he couldn't come out and say what he really wanted in a blunt manner right off the bat.

Did they really have to do this now? Jon wanted to punch Dean in the throat for picking the worst possible time to talk about this. "What about it?" He demanded irritably, chewing on some tobacco since he couldn't go outside for a smoke, not until after his match. "Make it quick. I have a dark match in a few."

This really was bad timing, but Dean knew there was no time like the present to tell Jon what he found out from his mother. "Against who?" He had to think of how to word everything right and decided to use the diversion a little longer.

"Wade Barrett, I think his name is?" Jon hadn't been paying attention and only knew the guy had zero ability in the ring. His promos sucked too. "Doesn't matter who it is, I'll flatten anyone who gets in my way." His head finally rose until electric blue met pale, Jon clearly telling Dean he was included in that category.

This was going to be a lot harder than Dean thought. "We need to brainstorm on what to call ourselves for the tag team. Stephanie and Hunter said they'll come up with something if we can't and I'd rather it come from us than them." Somehow, Dean knew Jon felt the same way about that and watched the man sit back, folding his arms in front of his chest.

Jon didn't say anything and simply stared back at Dean with scrutinizing eyes, not believing for a second he paid a visit to talk about work. No, there was something behind those pale blue eyes that mirrored his own when Jon wasn't annoyed, pissed off or in full-blown character for his wrestling, which was him with the volume turned up. There was a hesitation and possibly fear in the man's eyes, Jon could be very observant when the situation called for it. He wasn't as dumb as people perceived him to be.

"Why don't you just cut to the damn chase and tell me why you're really here, Ambrose? Save us both the fucking trouble of pussyfooting around?" Jon suggested bluntly, folding his arms in front of his bare chest and rose a brow, seeing all the guilt surface to Dean's eyes.

How did he know? Was Jon a mind reader too? Dean suddenly lowered his eyes from Jon and began twiddling his thumbs, feeling his mouth turn dry. "Alright…" He was called out and had to speak the truth, knowing this would more than likely tick Jon Moxley off, but Dean didn't know what else to do.

"Cat got your tongue? Out with it, I don't have time." Jon ordered, his patience running thin very fast and glanced up at the clock, seeing he had another half hour before his match. "Talk, I gotta warm up." He stood from the metal folding chair, beginning to jump up and down while shadowboxing, wishing he was alone.

Dean half-expected the man to start doing pushups, which was his main warm-up to get ready for his matches. "Fine, first I have a question for you and I need an honest answer." If Jon had the same birthday as him, that was yet another step in the investigation.

"Depends what it is." Jon didn't talk to strangers about his personal life, so if Dean wanted to know anything like that he wasn't getting an answer. "Ask and I'll decide if I wanna tell you."

Why did he have to be such a prick? Dean scowled, gritting his teeth and stood up from his own chair, needing to be on his feet since Jon was. "When is your birthday?" He asked bluntly, narrowing his eyes slightly. "I'll tell you mine first. It's December 7, 1985. Now you."

Jon froze mid-shadowbox and stared at Dean with hardened electric blues, wondering if this was some kind of sick joke. A man with his face now had his birthday? Dean Ambrose officially had his undivided attention. Deciding he didn't need a pre-match warm-up, Jon leaned against the wall and didn't take his eyes from Dean, pursing his lips tightly together.

"I was adopted at birth, Jon, by the Ambrose Family. My birth mother gave me up and it was a closed adoption, so there's no record on who she is." Jon still hadn't answered his question about his birthday and somehow didn't need to hear the answer to know what it was. They were the same.

"December 7, 1985." Jon answered after another minute of silence passed by them, watching Dean's head snap up to stare at him wide-eyed.

"Do you know what hospital you were born at?" Dean asked in a whisper, not trusting his voice at the moment for fear of it cracking. "Was it…in Cincinnati, Ohio?"

Shutting his eyes, Jon looked away from Dean and swallowed down his pain, nodding. "Yeah, closed adoption." He replied gruffly, his voice nothing more than a hard rasp. "Just like you."

"Jesus Christ…"

Dean couldn't believe this was happening and felt his knees go weak, his entire body trembling from head to toe. There was no denying it now. They were identical with the same birthday, same birthplace and hospital in Cincinnati, Ohio and both had closed adoptions. The evidence was concrete and the only thing that would solidify it was a blood test, one that Dean didn't think they needed. The proof stared them in the face with questions alone along with their identical faces.

"Jon, my adopted mother called me earlier today and told me something about my birth, something they kept from me…" He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes painfully, clasping his hands tightly because the Ambrose Family had flat out lied to him. "They said I was…I had a twin…"

"What are you trying to fucking say?" Now Jon was defensive, his eyes blazing with barely contained rage at everything Dean Ambrose just threw at him about his family. Like he cared? He had his own issues and family life to deal with, not caring where this jackass came from. "Because if you think I'm that twin…"

"You are." Dean cut him off, locking eyes with Jon and blinked when the man began outright laughing, the sound bone chilling.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jon crowed, the tone of his laughter humorless and cold, wondering what the hell Dean was smoking because he wanted some. "You've lost your damn mind if you think I'm your long lost twin, man. Seriously, I know there's a lot of resemblances between us, too much in fact, but there's no way…"

If that was true, why hadn't the Ambrose Family adopted both boys instead of just one? Why had Jon ended up with the Moxley Family that used and abused him throughout his entire childhood? No, it wasn't possible no matter what Dean or his bitch mother said! He was not a twin! Jon could feel the rage coursing through every vein of his body and knew he'd erupt soon if Dean didn't leave. There was no way he could be a tag team with this dick, not after this conversation and Jon would make sure the bosses knew exactly how he felt regarding the situation. If he didn't make it in the WWE, Jon would simply go back to the Independents and, truthfully, that's where he wanted to be right now.

"You can deny it all you want, Moxley, but you know I'm right. I can see it in your eyes. That denial is starting to crumble and soon you'll realize I'm not lying to you. My Mom didn't lie either…"

"Then why the fuck didn't she adopt me, if we are twins?" Jon demanded, voicing what he'd been thinking and turned sharp electric blues on Dean, his upper lip curling in a snarl. "If we're twins, why did they fucking separate us?"

Dean had the answer and that just ticked Jon off more. "Because by the time the adoption agency found me for the Ambrose Family, it was too late. They had already split us up and you were taken away to another family. The adoption was sealed, there was nothing they could do…" Guilt tore away at Dean's insides because he had a sinking feeling Jon had gotten the raw end of the deal. "Jon…"

"I've heard enough." Jon stalked past him to the door and ripped it open, turning back to face his…Dean. This was no brother of his, even if it was true. "Get out. I have a fucking match to prepare for and don't appreciate being interrogated beforehand. Do yourself a fucking favor, Ambrose, and forget we had this talk. You're not my brother and you never will be just like I'm not yours. You may look like me, have my eyes and my birthday, but you are NOT part of me. Get the fuck out and leave your personal bullshit out of work. It'll benefit you better."

Dean wasn't surprised by Jon's reaction and lowered his head, knowing nothing more could be said right now. He came to tell Jon the truth, about what his mother told him and now all that was left was to try to move on from this. How the hell did someone move on from this though? Jon was his brother, Dean could feel it deep in his heart and it shattered seeing all the hidden pain in his eyes. Whatever Jon had gone through made him the person he was today and Dean couldn't change any of it, feeling another wave of guilt crash over him. It nearly took his breath away. The other reason Dean had come here to talk to Jon would have to wait. Jecina Shaw was the furthest person from his mind.

"If you want a blood test to prove we're brothers, we can get one." He offered on his way out the door, stopping to look through the wet hair of Jon's and sighed when the man merely waved him off, shoving him away.

"Get your head on straight and focus on the show. Fuck the personal shit, Ambrose." Slamming the door shut with authority, Jon slid down it until his backside hit the floor and closed his eyes, willing the tears back.

Deep down, he knew everything Dean just told him was the truth and had a newfound hatred for his long lost twin.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Forest green eyes stayed glued to the small monitor in the kitchen while Jecina waited for the oven to beep to take more French bread out. It was only a dark match and normally they didn't interest her, but the dominant man in the ring did. Jon Moxley was a natural in the ring and had an incredible body that was lean, fit and muscular. The fact he showed off those powerful thighs, arms, chest and back didn't do anything to quell the burning desire in Jecina. What was wrong with her? She had a crush on Dean, but he didn't see her as anything more than a friend. It was wrong to lust after a man who looked exactly like him, but Jecina couldn't stop it from happening. Jon was flawless in the ring, masterful and executed each move perfectly, including his finishing move to pin Wade Barrett. He hooked both of Wade's arms while standing behind him and lifted him up, driving him face first into the mat as hard as he could. Jecina had no idea what that move was called, but whatever it was definitely suited Jon and made her panties dampen.

"What am I thinking?" She muttered, shaking her head and pulled her gaze from the monitor as soon as it went black to prepare for the actual show to begin.

Why did she feel guilty? Jecina was a flesh and blood woman with needs that Dean refused to fulfill. What was she supposed to do? Stay celibate for the rest of her life? No, Dean didn't want her and she'd given him plenty of time to convince her otherwise. Her feelings for Dean would never change, but Jecina couldn't help the feelings brewing for Jon. At least he paid attention to her and made her feel desired, wanted even. Earlier outside while they smoke their cigarettes and the panty discussion, it was the most teasing fun Jecina had in a while. Jecina knew Jon would challenge her and that's what she wanted, someone who would challenge her as much as she did them.

There were times she thought maybe Dean did see her as more than a friend by certain things he would do. Standing behind her with his hands on her hips and his hot breath puffing against her ear to ask her a question or the way he looked at her a certain way when he thought she didn't notice. Dean confused her and that's probably why she felt guilty for lusting after Jon, but at the same time she couldn't wait around forever. And Jecina refused to make a fool out of herself by coming clean to Dean how she felt, not when he hadn't given her any indication he wanted more than friendship. She wouldn't set herself up for heartbreak, learning her lesson the hard way with past relationships. Maybe she was a coward, but it was the only way Jecina could think of to protect herself so she didn't end up hurt.

"Jecinaaaaaaaaaa!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of both Lilianna and Liliya singing her name off-key, making Jecina shake her head. "Hey girls, over here." She waved her hand over the huge counter and heard the oven beep, slipping oven mitts on to take the bread out.

The Lilies walked around the counter and spotted Jecina hard at work, the French bread smelling heavenly. "You made us a promise." Liliya stated, folding her arms in front of her chest along with Lilianna.

"Yeah and we're holding you to it. Come on, Brie and Nikki are already waiting for us." The Bella Twins weren't big bitches like they were on television and were sweet behind closed doors. Though, if they were crossed the horns came out and that went for the Lilies too. "Your bread needs to cool anyway before you slice into it."

Jecina chuckled, holding her hands up in surrender with the oven mitts on and slid them off, grunting when each woman took an arm, guiding her out of the kitchen. "I didn't even turn my oven off!" She groaned in protest and knew she had no choice since she had made a promise to them. "Alright – alright, I can walk on my own you know."

"We just wanna make sure you're not gonna try to flake out on us and run back to the kitchen." Liliya grinned, winking and laughed when Jecina shot a glare at her, all 3 of them heading toward the table the Bella Twins were already occupying. "We got her."

"Finally." Lilianna muttered, both of them shoving Jecina down at the table and sandwiching her, their plates of food already set out. "We grabbed you a plate and you are going to eat. I know you haven't ate anything today."

"Lord, yes MOM." Jecina shook her head and started eating, knowing they would shove it down her throat if she didn't. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Liliya didn't know if she should start the conversation off and sighed when everyone remained silent. "Well…" Her cheeks instantly flooded with heat at the memory of kissing Seth earlier in his locker room and Liliya lowered her citrine eyes to the table. "Something happened with Seth."

That got every woman's attention at the table, 4 pair of eager eyes on her suddenly. "What do you mean?" Brie demanded, raising a dark brow at her friend while eating some salad with Italian dressing. "Did you finally make a move?"

"Something like that. It was just kissing, but…the man can kiss, let me just say that. He may act like a kid with his hyperness, but he's still all man and knows how to work that tongue." Liliya laughed when the girls made a face at her, the Bella's pretending to gag with her fingers. "Sorry, maybe that was a little too much information. But we are going out tonight after the show."

Lilianna snapped her head in Liliya's direction, not expecting to hear that since she had plans of her own with Roman. "That's funny because I also have…a date, of sorts." Now all eyes were on her.

"With who?"

"Spill woman!"

"If it's with Orton, I'm going to beat your ass." Liliya stated somewhat heatedly, citrine eyes narrowing at her fellow comrade.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Lilianna demanded, sounding a little hurt by Liliya's accusation and shook her head. "No, it's definitely not that piece of shit. It's – um – Roman Reigns…"

"WHAT?" Choruses from all at the table resonated around catering, directing attention to them and Nikki was the one to wave them off, her eyes wide.

Lilianna gritted her teeth, rolling her eyes. "Nice, thanks for directing the attention over here, bitches." She muttered, not amused by their antics, but she couldn't blame them for being shocked. She still was.

"So how did this come about?" Jecina didn't know Lilianna had been talking to Roman Reigns and wondered how long it'd been going on. "Did he ask you out?"

This was the part Lilianna hadn't told Liliya about yet and knew she'd be upset since they didn't keep anything from each other. "Last night, Roman paid me a visit after I got back to the hotel. But before he came along, Randy did. He was waiting for me at my door and tried spewing his apology bullshit and I cut him off at the knees. I told him exactly how I felt and what he needed to do before he destroyed everything he cared about and loved. Anyway, that put me in a foul mood, so I took a bubble bath with a bottle of wine and had myself a decent cry." Jecina reached out to place her hand on Lilianna's, gently squeezing to encourage her to keep going. Lilianna appreciated it and gave her a small smile, though it didn't touch her golden brown eyes. "Roman showed up just as I got out of the tub. And before you wenches start assuming shit went down between us, it didn't. He basically offered me a shoulder to cry on and said I had to talk out whatever was bothering me before I let my anger consume me fully. And he's right, I do. I ran into him earlier today when we got to the arena and…I asked him out to dinner. I have to trust someone besides Liliya and you girls. I know he's another wrestler and I'm probably being stupid, but…I don't sense anything bad about Roman."

"So let me ask you something, did you feel the same way when you met Orton?" Brie asked when a moment of silence surrounded the table, each woman trying to wrap their mind around what Lilianna's confession. "Or is it different compared to Reigns?"

"Different." Lilianna didn't hesitate in her answer. "Completely different, in fact. I don't know what I was thinking being with Randy and believing every lie that came out of his mouth, but…Roman isn't like that. He's genuine, sincere and doesn't want to jump into bed with me right away. He even told me last night he wasn't trying to get in my panties, he just wanted to help me. When I first met Randy, it was all about sex before it developed into something more, or so I thought…"

"Just be careful." Jecina had stayed quiet while eating and just listened to everything the Lilies said about Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. "I don't want either of you to get hurt, so keep your guards up for a while until you're 100% sure they won't hurt you." She felt the need to voice her opinion because they were her best friends and she'd done the same thing when Brie and Nikki came to them about Daniel Bryan –Brie's fiancé- and John Cena, who was currently dating Nikki. "I love you girls, just remember that."

The girls all nodded in understanding and Brie decided a change of subject was definitely in order. "So, I finally picked out my wedding dress…"

Lilianna was thankful for the attention to be off of her and smiled when Brie sent her a quick wink, letting her know she had her back. 'Thank you.' She mouthed, winking back and continued eating while Brie started talking about her wedding plans. "I appreciate what you said." She whispered in Jecina's ear, wanting her know she heard the heartfelt words.

"Welcome." Jecina suddenly looked up and spotted Dean walking into catering, frowning since he looked troubled. "I really have to get back to work, girls. But we should get together for a girl's night in the future."

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Have fun on your dates and remember what I said."

Jecina squeezed each of the Lilies' shoulders before heading in the direction of Dean, which was conveniently near the kitchen doors. Dean didn't notice her, so Jecina decided to get his attention, wanting to make sure he was alright and reached out to touch his arm, gasping when he whirled around. She had jumped back out of instinct and clutched her blouse, positive her heart had just lodged in her throat. His elbow was less than a centimeter from her face, nearly striking her and Jecina knew it was just an accident. Dean would never hurt her.

"Christ Cina, I didn't mean…" Dean couldn't believe he'd nearly elbowed the woman he loved and felt lower than dirt, blinking when she merely took his hand in hers. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jecina kept the smile on her face since the altercation had grabbed everyone's attention and squeezed his hand, pulling him toward the kitchen doors. "Nothing to see here, folks! Go about your business!" She called out over her shoulder, the kitchen doors closing behind them seconds later. "I have to cut up the bread and you're going to tell me what's on your mind while I do it. No arguments."

Dean found her assertiveness adorable and couldn't deny this woman anything, nodding as he followed her over to the French bread. "I didn't mean to scare the hell out of you. Are you sure you're okay?" He was more concerned about her than himself at the moment and felt Jecina release his hand to grab the nearest cutting knife. "Cina…"

"Talk, Ambrose." She ordered, patting the counter with the knife and gave him a warm smile, letting him know everything was fine between them. "Talk to me."

Hopping up on the counter as instructed, Dean took a piece of the bread she cut off and took a bite, contemplating if he should tell her his family drama. He didn't want to earlier, but after Jon's reaction and nearly taking Jecina's head off because he'd been in such deep thought about it, Dean had no choice. Hiding it away from her wasn't an option anymore. Maybe she had some useful advice for this messed up situation and, honestly, Dean had nowhere else to turn besides Seth and Roman, who already knew what was going on. At least most of it, just not the part where he confronted Jon Moxley.

Quietly, Dean told Jecina about the talk he had with Moxley and admitted they were twin brothers. Long lost twins separated from each other at birth, never given a chance to grow up together. Jecina's heart broke for Dean and Jon because they were just innocent infants when their birth mother gave them up. She couldn't believe they had found their way back to each other and both of them had decided to choose the sport of professional wrestling. Dean covered his face with his hands, feeling helpless and felt the tears sting his eyes, trying to keep his emotions in check. He was a man and crying in front of Jecina would definitely turn her away, but it was easier said than done.

"Tell me what to do, Cina." He finally looked up at her with watery pale blues, breaking her heart more.

Jecina didn't know what to say or do for Dean because she'd never been put in this situation before. She'd never heard of two twins separated at birth finding each other. How could she give him advice on what to do when she had no idea how she'd react if she was in Dean or Jon's shoes? Setting the knife down, she moved to stand in front of Dean and reached up, caressing his face tenderly with the back of her hand.

"You do what you feel is best, Dean. That's all I can really say. Whatever your heart is telling you to do, follow it. You'll find your way and figure out what to do, you just have to be patient." She watched the small smile crack on his face and walked away from a moment, returning holding a mini chocolate soufflé out to him. "Maybe it'll make you feel better."

"Thanks Cina, I appreciate it." Dean hopped off the counter and set his dessert down, pulling in for a tight hug kissing the top of her head. "I'll leave you to finish up. Thanks again for hearing me out."

"Anytime, you know that, Ambrose." Jecina winked, having held onto him as tight as he did her, not wanting the hug to end. Maybe her feelings for Dean were deeper than she originally thought. "Now get moving, I know you're in the main event tonight."

Dean chuckled, nodding and left the kitchen, leaving Jecina standing there trying to let the fact sink in that Dean and Jon were brothers.

What the hell was she supposed to do now?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"So do you think the fans bought the fact there's dissention between us?" Seth asked, walking to the back with Dean and wiped sweat from his forehead, unclipping the vest he wore over his short-sleeved tight black top.

Dean nodded, enjoying the temporary distraction from his personal problems and took a long swig of water, sweat glistening on his arms, neck and face, any body part visible. "Yeah…" He stopped Seth suddenly, turning the two-toned haired man to face him was chocolate brown met pale blue. "This is strictly business between us. It doesn't affect our friendship and you're still my brother, no matter what. Got it?"

Seth chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Got it, bro." They bumped fists and headed to the locker room to shower and change so they could leave the arena.

After a quick scrub down, Seth gained a second wind and couldn't wait to see Liliya, planning on showing her a great time on their date. Dinner first since he was starving and then whatever she wanted to do. See a movie, go to a club to dance, ice-skating or just talking a stroll down the street holding hands – Seth was up for anything. Brushing the snarls out of his two-toned hair, Seth pulled it back into a tight bun at the nape of his neck so it stayed out of his eyes. He pulled a white form-fitting t-shirt over his head that had a black design splashed on the front, the material molding his muscular frame and arms. Black skinny jeans and white sneakers with a pinstriped black and grey overcoat completed his outfit, a black hat tipped to the side on his head. Since he recently trimmed his beard, Seth didn't need to do anything thankfully or else he would've ran later than usual. Grabbing his gear bag, Seth headed out the door and jogged down the hall toward the exit where he knew Liliya was waiting for him.

Liliya didn't have to wait long for Seth, thankfully, since it was chilly outside and snapped her head up while texting as soon as the door to the arena opened. She felt the breath leave her body at the sight of him, scraping his body from the top of his black tipped hat to the tips of his white sneakers. Those skinny jeans molded to his legs, hips and backside perfectly. Her mouth watered and all Liliya wanted to do was skip the date or whatever Seth had planned for them, go back to the hotel and tear his clothes off. Seth had the same thought process going, busy giving Liliya his own onceover, enjoying the dark magenta long sleeved top and blue skinny jeans with matching magenta suede boots on her feet. Her dark pink hair was left down with a clip on each side, the ends naturally curled and hung a little past the middle of her back. Thin black eyeliner made her citrine eyes pop and Seth couldn't help wondering what flavor of gloss he wore since they slightly shimmered under the dim lights.

"You look beautiful." That word didn't do her justice, but Seth found it hard to think clearly when around Liliya.

"You don't clean up so bad yourself, Rollins." Liliya replied with a heart stopping smile and walked away from the railing toward him, slipping her black coat on. "As a matter of fact, you look downright edible."

Seth smirked and planted his hands on her hips as soon as she was close enough, closing the distance between them. "Edible huh? So that means you want to eat me?" He couldn't resist the question and lowered his voice an octave, feeling Liliya shiver against him.

"All that and more." She replied softly, feeling as though this man's hands were burning through her coat and clothes.

"Good," Seth paused, dipping his head until their mouths hovered over each other, his chocolate eyes penetrating citrine. "Because I plan on devouring you whole tonight, Lyla." Then he captured her lips with his, wrapping his arms snugly around her small body and groaned as their tongues touched.

"Seth…" Liliya mumbled and reluctantly broke the kiss, stroking his cheek tenderly with the back of her hand. "Do you really want to take me out on a date? Because all I wanna do is get out of these clothes and let you devour me the way you want. I don't need you to take me out anywhere. I just wanna be alone with you." She wasn't ashamed of her confession because Liliya had felt the same way about Seth as he did her since developmental.

Torn, Seth didn't know what to do because half of him wanted to treat her like a lady and the other half just wanted to scrap being a gentlemen and spend the rest of the night having sex with her. Making love, fucking, whatever kind of mood they were both in and Seth planned on adding oral to the mix too. Her confession lit his blood on fire and he could see the citrine in her eyes turning to smoldering molten gold. Just as Seth opened his mouth to agree with Liliya, both of their stomachs simultaneously rumbled to life, reminding them they had to eat before any strenuous activity could happen.

Liliya giggled while Seth groaned in annoyance and pecked his lips softly, taking his hand as their fingers laced together. "How about we go get something to eat and then go back to the hotel?" She suggested, deciding to compromise since Seth did want to take her out on a date. It would just be dinner only, which is how most dates went anyway.

"I would say take it back to the hotel to eat, but I know I won't have much self-restraint once we're behind closed doors. So restaurant it is." Seth was being honest and brushed his mouth against hers before heading to her rental vehicle since Dean had taken theirs. "Mind if I drive?"

"Not at all." Liliya handed over the keys without a fight and felt her heart melt a little more when Seth opened the passenger door for her. "Such a gentleman."

"For now, doll face, for now."

They found a restaurant not far from the hotel and it was a nice intimate setup with candles on each table, dim lighting above. It was perfect for their first date. Seth held Liliya's hand across the table while they sipped their wine, ordering a bottle of their best. Only the best for her. Liliya's heart melted and couldn't wipe the smile off her face, her eyes only for Seth. No other man compared to him and none ever would. They spoke softly about their families, Seth telling her about growing up in the Midwest in Davenport, Iowa and Liliya in the backwoods of Virginia. She rarely went home and lived in Tampa, where a lot of wrestlers and Divas resided since the training facility was in Orlando. Seth had a steak with lobster while Liliya stuck with pasta, not wanting to stuff herself since the night was far from over. At least she hoped. She knew Seth would be fine since he could eat a horse by himself since the man had a huge appetite.

"Ready to get out of here?" Liliya asked, running her suede boot up and down his jean covered calf, an innocent smile on her face that did not touch those evil citrine eyes.

"Absolutely." Seth dabbed his mouth with a napkin and nodded, snapping his fingers over at the waitress requesting the check.

10 minutes later, they walked out of the restaurant with Liliya's leftovers in a plastic bag Seth carried and their hands interlocked again. Once they were on the road, Liliya couldn't stop rubbing Seth's thigh and loved how the muscles twitched against her touch. She wanted to do something for him since the dinner was so wonderful and finally being completely alone with him. Seth meant everything to her, but Liliya couldn't come out and drop the L bomb on him, not on their first date. So instead, she decided to show him how much he meant to her and slid her hand up his thigh across the bulge in his jeans.

"W-What are you…Liliya…?" Seth groaned, noticing she unfastened her seatbelt to scoot over closer to him, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. "Oh fuck…"

Liliya unfastened the belt and unsnapped his jeans, her mouth right by his ear while delving her hand beneath his boxer/briefs, her fingers coming in contact with the hard piece of flesh. "I need a sample of what I'm getting tonight. So just keep driving and try not to wreck the SUV, baby." Then, her head dipped and Liliya managed to free his pulsating erection, flicking her tongue out to lick the pre-cum off of it.

Was she serious? Was this woman seriously sucking him off while he drove back to the hotel?! Seth's mind whirled and he couldn't stop Liliya even if she wanted to, taking one hand to delve in her beautiful dark pink tresses. He had to keep focused, really not wanting to wreck the SUV like she warned. The moment he felt her hot mouth start engulfing him, Seth had to fight the urge not to roll his eyes in the back of his head, swallowing hard. His breathing became ragged while her head bobbed up and down on his cock, not taking her time since they weren't far from the hotel. Liliya had skills with her mouth, especially when his cock reached the back of her mouth as far as she could take him.

"Fuck!" He grunted, gritting his teeth and could feel his balls tingling, the sensation spreading to his thighs. "Goddamn Lyla, swallow me whole, baby doll…"

Her panties drenched when he called her baby doll again, loving that term of endearment because it was something Seth had called her since developmental. There were times he called her Lyla, but baby doll came out when she least expected it. Seth never ceased to amaze her and that was one of the many reasons why Liliya had fallen in love with him. She moaned while having his cock in her mouth and it was enough to send vibrations throughout his body, making his blood turn from hot to scorching lava.

"Cum for me, Seth." Liliya quickly said, running her tongue along the tip of his cock and gripped his other thigh, digging her nails into the material of his jeans. "I wanna taste you…"

Seth nearly missed the turn to the hotel and had to cut off some people, hearing horns blaring behind him. None of it mattered though as he came blazing into the parking garage of the hotel and found the first spot he could find. He slammed the SUV in park and finally buried both hands in her hair, thrusting his hips up to drive his cock deeper into her mouth. He panted and ripped the tie out of his hair, letting his two-toned locks splay all around his face and on his shoulders, looking down at the beautiful vixen sucking him off. As much as Seth wanted to explode in her mouth, he had another idea in mind and suddenly pulled back, making her release his cock to look up at him through smoldering molten gold orbs.

"We have plenty of time for this later. Now get the fuck out and get those pants and panties down or off. You know what? Off is better, definitely off." Seth ordered, not waiting for her to respond and opened the door, sliding out of the SUV.

"Seth!" Liliya gasped when he reached in to grip her hips, pulling her out of the driver's door and pinned her stomach first against the seat. "Oh god, out here?!"

"Why not, baby doll? We're in-between cars, so no cameras can see us. I can't wait to get up to the room. Now get those jeans and panties down." He reached around to unsnap her jeans and slid the zipper down, smirking when she began helping him. "So fucking beautiful, Lyla…"

Liliya knew this wasn't the most conventional place to have sex with Seth, but she couldn't deny this man anything just like he couldn't with her. They both felt the same way about each other and she had no problem dropping her panties for him in a parking garage bent over halfway in a SUV rental. Moans spilled from her mouth as Seth's hands stroked her hips to her firm backside, giving it a gentle smack before squeezing the flesh. This would be quick, but they could always have a longer session up in the hotel and the fact this man wanted Liliya to the point where he couldn't wait to be in a bed turned her on more than words could say.

"Gotta check to make sure you're ready for me." Seth grunted in her ear and slid two fingers gently inside of her, feeling how drenched she was for him. "Oh yeah, you're definitely ready for my cock to fuck the shit out of you, aren't you baby doll?"

"Yes, Seth please…" Liliya whimpered, digging her nails into the driver's seat and felt Seth push her down further, bending her over enough so he could slide inside of her. "I need you…"

"The feeling is mutual." Seth growled, pulling out a foil packet from his pocket ripping it open with his teeth, slipping the condom over his engorged length while licking his fingers clean of her sweet essence. Then, he took hold of his throbbing cock, slowly pushing past her soaked folds, both groaning at the friction. "Fuck so tight…"

Biting her finger to keep from screaming out how wonderful this felt, Liliya didn't want any attention drawn to them and felt Seth slid out only to thrust back in. Within minutes, the thrusts increased and the sounds of flesh smacking flesh echoed throughout the parking garage along with the SUV. Liliya let soft moans escape her, but the intense feelings and sensations Seth made her feel made it nearly impossible to keep quiet. She wanted him to know exactly how incredible he made her feel and she loved the sounds of his growls in her ear while penetrating her sex repeatedly. Biting down on her bottom lip, Liliya tasted the metallic flavor of her blood and met Seth for every thrust he produced inside of her body.

"You gonna cum for me, Lyla? Huh, baby doll?" Seth grunted and buried his hand in her hair, pulling her up until her back met his muscular chest, his mouth sealing to the side of her neck. "Because I wanna cum inside that beautifully soaking wet pussy…"

Just hearing his confession and the dirty things coming out of his mouth combined with his cock driving in and out of her was enough to make Liliya's pussy respond. "Oh Seth, oh god I don't want this to end…" She panted and felt his hand slide down her long sleeved top covered stomach until his fingers began stroking her engorged clit. "Seth!"

"That's it, oh fuck yeah!" Seth growled, not caring who heard him at this point and kept thrusting inside of her, riding Liliya's first orgasm as it crashed over her. "One more, give me one more…" He gritted his teeth, sweat glistening on his forehead from holding back his own release, wanting to make this woman feel desired and wanted.

"Seth!" Liliya finally cried out, unable to hold back any longer and wrapped her arm around Seth's neck, completely surrendering as a second orgasm flooded her from head to toe.

That was all Seth could handle as he gave her a few more thrusts before finally exploding, filling the condom with his seed. The last thing both of them wanted was to get Liliya pregnant. Even though she was on the pill, Seth wasn't taking any chances and would rather have Fort Knox security than just letting her handle it with a pill they may or may not work. He didn't stop thrusting until his cock went limp inside of her, holding her tightly while his face buried in the side of her neck, both of them relishing in the afterglow and coming down from their intense sexual high.

"Girl, get your ass dressed so we can get up to the room and I can tear all of your clothes off." Seth growled, releasing her and plundered his mouth with hers, reaching down to pull her panties and jeans up in one quick yank. "There, I helped. I'll get the bags. You just walk on ahead with that fine ass."

Giggling, Liliya reached down to yank Seth's jeans back up as well and winked at him, fixing her own clothes while they both headed into the hotel. "Looking forward to it, Ninja Rollins." She squealed when he suddenly lifted her over his shoulder while carrying both bags and carted all of them inside, already ready for round two.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Had it already been a month since he came to the WWE?

Jon stood on the balcony of his hotel room, staring out into the skyline puffing on a cigarette. He'd had dark matches the first two weeks and then finally received a match on Raw against Dolph Ziggler. WWE management hadn't split Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins up yet, but the dissention was clear as day to the fans. They hadn't come up with a legitimate storyline for Dean and Jon to become a tag team yet, but Stephanie assured him they wouldn't be waiting much longer. Secretly, Jon hoped it never happened and they left him in single's competition since he was stuck in a tag team with Sami in CZW called the Switchblade Conspiracy. Eventually, he branched out on his own, but it took a while and Jon wanted something new this time around, especially in WWE.

The more Jon thought about CZW, the more he missed the brutal hardcore environment and being split open in almost every match. He missed the taste of his own blood, the smell of his opponent's and his freedom of speech. Jon had to stop and question himself several times over the last month why he signed with WWE in the first place, then remembered all the added 0's on his contract. It was way too much money to pass up and there was no way CZW could ever match what WWE offered. However, the problem was WWE's PG rating because Jon couldn't curse or else he would be fined. It was extremely difficult to hold his tongue since he didn't get along with hardly any of his coworkers.

Ever since the confrontation they had in his locker room, Jon couldn't get it out of his mind. He tried forgetting about it, but that was easier said than done. It bothered him that Dean Ambrose had the same birthday as him and was born in the same hospital. They shared a lot of similarities and it made him wonder if they were long lost twins. So what did Jon end up doing? On his days off, he went through all the paperwork Nancy left him and finally came across his birth certificate along with the closed adoption documents. Sure enough, Jon read the fine print on the adoption paperwork and felt the breath leave his body. The twins were referred to as Baby A & Baby B, though the paperwork was all about Baby B, which had to be Jon. So did that mean Dean was older than him? That possibility pissed him off and Jon had to drop the paperwork before he shredded it with his bare hands. So he was from a set of twins. Dean had been right and Jon had no idea what to do about it, deciding to live in denial as long as he could.

Nancy was in a nuthouse, so Jon couldn't question her about this and more than likely she wouldn't have the answers anyway. The woman was doped up throughout his childhood and would put anything into her body, even making Jon go out to get her drugs at the tender age of 5. She was a worthless human being and he had no idea how the Moxley's managed to adopt a baby, how they passed whatever tests the adoption agency had. No doubt they lied through their teeth and it made Jon wonder why they even wanted a baby being as selfish as they were. The more Jon thought about everything he went through, the more he started resenting and grew hatred for Dean Ambrose. Somehow, he knew Dean had gotten the wonderful loving family, the normal childhood that wasn't full of drugs, alcohol, abuse and violence. Why did Jon get the short end of the stick? Why did Dean deserve to have the great childhood while Jon was stuck with the crappy one? Jon wanted to hurt Dean, to make him feel the same pain and heartache he did throughout the past almost 28 years he'd been on earth. He was very observant and watched every time Dean went around one particular person, keeping his distance enough to where the idiot didn't suspect Jon was spying on him. This person was also the only one who could tolerate being around Jon and put up with his attitude, smoking and sexual innuendos.

Jecina Shaw.

More often than not over the past month, Jon would run into Jecina outside when he'd go for his pre-match smoke. It was a ritual and something Jon had done since he started wrestling at age 16. He didn't know if Jecina did it on purpose or if it was just coincidence, but she had a designated spot she always went to. Normally it was either an equipment trunk or the railing and Jon would find himself being drawn to her like a magnet. She always had a smile on her face and it didn't matter how foul of a mood he was in, just that smile alone made all of his problems vanish momentarily. Even when he stepped up to blatantly stand between her legs and plant his hands on her thighs, which were covered in different kinds of dress pants, Jecina didn't push him away or flinch. She would just continue smoking her cigarette and her musical laughter infected him, making him chuckle along with her while they talked about anything that came to mind. Jon didn't like the type of affect this woman had on him, but he couldn't stay away from her because of what he had planned.

Dean Ambrose was in love with her - deeply, irrevocably - and Jon wanted to smash the man into a million pieces. He wanted to take away the one thing, the only thing, that mattered to Dean and that was Jecina. The only way to do that was seducing the beautiful caterer into his bed and having sex with her. It was a sex revenge and he wanted to use her to shatter Dean, to break his heart and rip his happiness away. He had far too much happiness in his life already while Jon suffered, so in his mind it was time for some payback. It was time for Dean to feel some misery and pain in his life since Jon was positive the man had no idea what those emotions felt like. It wouldn't be hard to seduce Jecina considering Dean STILL hadn't come clean to her about how he felt. What the hell was the man waiting for? Jon was nice enough to give Dean a month to get his act together before putting his plan into action and it also helped all the times he'd find Jecina outside smoking. It gave them time alone to talk and Jon slowly began wedging himself into her beautiful mind, always leaving her something to remember him by. Whether it be a touch, a statement or a simple look, Jon still left her and was confident she thought about him a lot. Time was up and Jon decided to make his move tonight by simply asking Jecina out on a date, snorting derisively since he couldn't remember the last time he dated a woman. They usually flocked to him and jumped on his cock without a second thought, but Jon knew he had to take a different approach with Jecina.

Flicking the cigarette over the balcony, Jon let the smoke filter out of his mouth and nose, deciding to head to the arena earlier than usual. He knew Jecina would be there before a lot of the Superstars and Divas to start cooking for the night's event. It was Monday Night Raw and they were in Chicago, so the city was bustling with life. His electric blues were lit up with malicious intentions and Chicago was the perfect city to go on a date with Jecina. A smirk curved his sensual lips as Jon stepped into the hotel room and closed the sliding glass door, heading straight for the bathroom shedding his clothes on the way. A quick shower, shave and then he'd be on his way to the arena within an hour, if that.

Jecina Shaw wouldn't know what hit her by the time the night was over with.

* * *

"You live here?"

Jecina nodded with a small smile while dicing fresh tomatoes for the tacos she was making tonight. "Yes, but not a lot of people know that." She admitted softly, looking up into the kind pale blue orbs of Dean Ambrose. "I do admit it'll be nice not to have to sleep in a hotel tonight."

Dean had no idea Jecina lived in the Windy City, which was the same town CM Punk did. That didn't settle well with him, even though Jecina rarely spoke to the man. How could they not be at least friends and live in the same city? Chicago was huge, granted, and Dean felt like he was officially losing his mind on where his train of thought was going. It'd been a month since he made the decision to tell Jecina how he felt about her, but every time he started to do it, Dean froze and he didn't know why. He didn't understand what was holding him back, but it was something or else he would've manned up and told her already. He just needed a little more time, at least that's the excuse Dean kept making up in his mind. Sooner or later, it wouldn't work anymore, but until then he would keep using it.

"So…your catering company used to be here too then, right?" Dean asked, trying to make friendly conversation with her and tried not to notice the outfit she had on.

It was a long sleeved baby blue top that had a black shimmer overlay to it and black dress pants hugging her pert backside perfectly. All Dean wanted to do was lift her up on the counter and kiss the breath out of her, to feel her soft body against his fingers. He wanted to taste her ambrosia-filled lips and caress the inside of her mouth with his tongue while pulling her closer to him, those legs wrapped around his waist. It was getting harder to be around Jecina without losing control and Dean didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold back, especially the flowery scent she always carried around with her driving him mad.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Jecina could tell something was bothering Dean, but she didn't feel right asking him about it. After hearing about the fact Jon Moxley could possibly be his long lost twin brother, Jecina had done what she could to get Dean's mind off of it. It bothered him and, yet, Dean always had a smile on his handsome face that nearly made her heart stop. Her crush on Dean never ceased, but all the time she'd been spending with Jon lately was screwing with her mind. Instead of dreaming of Dean at night, Jon sometimes took his place and it really confused her. Did she want Dean or Jon? They were supposed brothers, how could she be having sex dreams about both of them? Jon was interested in her as more than a friend whereas Dean kept her in the friend zone. Maybe she felt wrong having feelings for Jon since he was more than likely Dean's long lost twin, but honestly she was single. She wasn't cheating or manipulating anyone and enjoyed the times she spent with Jon alone while they smoked cigarettes together. Her brain felt like it was going around in circles, a vicious never-ending cycle, and Jecina knew eventually she would have to come to terms with what and who she wanted.

"So listen, there's something-" Dean stopped midsentence as soon as they stepped out of the kitchen area of catering because Jecina had to start filling the trays with fruit and vegetables. "What are you doing here?"

Jon wasn't surprised to find Dean hanging out with Jecina and folded his arms in front of his chest, a simple dark grey t-shirt stretched across his chest and black jeans that molded to his legs perfectly. "Not that it's any of your fucking business, Ambrose, but I need to talk to Jina for a minute."

"Jina?" Dean raised a slow brow and felt his blood boil at the huge smile crossing Jecina's face, wondering what that was about. "Her name is Jecina, not Jina."

"It's Jina to me and I don't see her having an issue with it." Jon replied smoothly, his voice low and gravelly as electric blue locked on the beautiful caterer. "Unless you do, Jina? I'll stop calling you that if you want."

"Why would I have a problem with it? If I did, I would've told you the first day you used it." Jecina stated simply, covering the fruit and vegetables with lids in the containers so they didn't go bad. She turned her head to look at Dean and could see the anger building in his eyes, instinctively reaching out to grab his hand. "Dean, it's okay. I don't mind the nickname. Calm down please." Her eyes moved back to Jon and Jecina released Dean's hand, taking a few steps toward him. "What did you need, Moxley?"

What the hell was Jon Moxley up to? Why did he want to talk to Jecina? There was no reason for him to be here right now, not when the show didn't start for another 4 hours! Dean had to get a handle on his jealousy before he snapped and tried ripping Jon's head off his shoulders. He didn't like the fact Jon and Jecina had developed some kind of friendship or whatever it was, not at all. She belonged to him and if Jon knew what was good for him, he'd back off.

Jon smirked, not surprised by the amount of animosity and jealousy igniting in Dean's eyes. Good. That's what he wanted. "I was thinking about the times we've been running into each other outside of the arena and hanging out while smoking. Also that day we drove to the arena together when your ride abandoned you." He still didn't know that was a lie from Jecina. "And we're in Chicago, basically my backyard when I wrestled in the Indies. I had a lot of wars here and wanted to go out for some fun tonight." His eyes locked with forest green and Jon reached out, taking both of her hands in his. "Come with me tonight. We have a good time together and I wanna do it again. I like you, Jina, and I know you like me, so let's go out and paint the town red tonight. I promise nothing TOO crazy."

Did Jon just ask Jecina out on a date? Dean felt like his head was going to explode worse than an active volcano, his blood turning to molten lava as anger consumed him. Just what kind of game was this asshole playing? Dean couldn't believe the audacity of Jon to do this right in front of him and felt his jaw nearly hit the floor when Jecina agreed to go. Had she completely lost her mind?! Did she know what kind of man Jon Moxley was?! He wanted to stop her, to shake some sense into her and make her realize what monumental mistake she was making. It wouldn't do any good though.

"I'll meet you in the parking lot after the show." Jon stated, knowing Jecina already had his cell number and leaned down, kissing the crown of her head.

"See you then." Jecina was on cloud 9, her forest green eyes sparkling and watched Jon walk out of catering, slowly turning around to face a red-faced Dean Ambrose. She didn't seem to notice though. "I-I have to get busy cooking. I'll talk to you later, Dean." Leaning up on her tiptoes, Jecina kissed his cheek quickly and bounced back into the kitchen with an extra kick in her step, leaving behind a brokenhearted Dean.

Storming out of catering, Dean quickly caught up with Jon and planted his hand on the man's shoulder, spinning him around until electric blue met fiery pale blue. "What the fuck was that about? What are you doing?" He demanded angrily, wanting to punch the smug smirk off Jon's face and clenched his fists tightly at his sides. "She's off limits, Moxley."

"Is that right?" Jon stroked his chin thoughtfully while Dean nodded and squared his shoulders, sizing Dean up with the malicious intent once again in his eyes. "Try and stop me from having her, _brother_." Leaving Dean standing there in shock, Jon turned and walked away down the hall to go have a much needed cigarette, looking forward to his date that night with Jecina.

Phase 1 of his plan was completed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Can you believe it's been a month?"

Lilianna smiled while resting her head on Roman's bare chest, hearing his steady heartbeat and felt his long fingers caress her back soothingly. "It doesn't seem like it." She murmured quietly, one leg draped over his while her nails scraped gently up and down his side.

"No it doesn't." Tightening his arm around her a little, Roman enjoyed moments like this with Lilianna where it was just them alone and the quiet serenity. "What's on your mind, gorgeous?"

Shrugging, Lilianna lifted her head from Roman's chest to look up into those beautiful grey eyes and couldn't believe they hadn't slept together yet. Roman was adamant about it, refusing to push Lilianna into a sexual relationship when she was still getting over what happened with Randy Orton. From the moment Roman and Lilianna went out on their first date, she'd been brutally honest with him, not holding back. Roman appreciated the honesty, but it KILLED him to hear and watch her cry. It sounded like someone was ripping Lilianna's soul from her body and tearing her apart from the inside out. They talked about everything under the sun and both decided it was best to wait on adding sex to their relationship. Roman made it clear Lilianna was the only woman for him and he would wait however long it took for her heart to mend fully. He would do everything he could to help Lilianna through it, even if it meant cuddling like they were currently for hours on end when they didn't have work to do.

They shared a bed almost every night while on the road together, but on their days off Roman went home to Pensacola and Lilianna went to Queens. Countless text messages and phone calls happened between them during their two days off because they missed each other incessantly. Roman wanted to ask Lilianna to come to Pensacola with him, but knew that was far too soon. The same went for Lilianna because she did want Roman to meet her family in Queens and in turn wanted to meet his. Timing was everything though and Lilianna still cried herself to sleep whenever she was completely alone without Roman. Until she could have a good night's sleep without crying over what Randy did to her, Lilianna wouldn't be able to move forward with Roman the way she wanted. It wasn't just about him leaving her high and dry on their wedding day, but what happened the night before. And it was the main source her anger stemmed from and why Lilianna wanted to rip apart every single person she stepped in the ring with.

It would've been easier had Randy left her at the altar instead of giving her false hope and making Lilianna think everything was fine. She would never forget what Randy did the night before their wedding and wished there was some way to make her forget about it. Against tradition, Randy paid Lilianna a visit the night before their wedding and had to beg her to let him in. Lilianna was hesitant because she believed in the silly superstition that it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride the night before the wedding. But she loved Randy and couldn't say no to those beautiful mystic blue eyes…eyes she used to melt for. What sealed the deal for her was Randy saying he wanted to start making a baby with her before they got married. He wanted to try impregnating her so she was carrying their child when she became his wife. How could Lilianna deny her husband-to-be that request? She couldn't. They were at a beautiful lavish resort in Hawaii and flew her whole family out for the occasion. She managed to question him about his family and all Randy said was everything was taken care of while undressing her. They ended up having sex for hours on end, losing track of time and Lilianna had never felt so desired in her life. She ended up falling asleep wrapped in Randy's arms and didn't realize it would be the last time it happened. The last thing she heard from him was his mouth whispering in her ear how much he loved her.

When she got up the next morning, Randy was nowhere to be found, which didn't surprise Lilianna. She went on with the day's events, getting her nails, hair and makeup done with her family trying to keep a smile on her face. The whole day though, Lilianna couldn't get rid of this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach something was wrong. Her mother, Joselyn, assured her it was pre-wedding day jitters and it was normal to feel the way she did. Lilianna tried putting it out of her mind and had noticed the absence of Randy's family since the women were supposed to be with them getting their hair, nails and makeup done as well. They were nowhere to be found. Just as Lilianna slipped into her beautiful ivory wedding dress and was ready to head out to the venue, she received a call from the wedding coordinator demanding to know where Randy was. He was gone, nobody had seen him all day and his cell phone was shut off.

That bad feeling increased tenfold as Lilianna tried calling him repeatedly, blowing his phone up until it stopped ringing and just went straight to voicemail. Her heart was completely broken and Lilianna didn't want to believe it was true, that Randy hadn't flaked out on her like a coward after spending hours the previous night making love to her. She didn't want to believe any of it, in complete denial and even walked inside the venue done up in light blue and silver – their wedding colors. The wedding coordinator demanded to know what was going on and if there would even be a wedding, but all Lilianna could do was stand there stiff as a statue. There was no sign of Randy's family, not one single person like he said there would be and the realization crashed over her intensely, sending her body to the floor on her knees. Joselyn cried with her daughter and had to drag her out of the venue, not believing her daughter had gone through all the trouble of planning this day for nothing.

Roman was the only one Lilianna told the entire truth to and had cried her heart out throughout the whole explanation. After hearing those heart wrenching sobs and feeling the tremors shake the foundation of her body, Roman vowed to make Randy Orton pay. A week after their first date, Roman was called into Stephanie and Hunter's office to discuss his next feud, which was against the current WWE champion Randy Orton. Surprise, surprise! Roman asked Lilianna if she had anything to do with setting it up and she was just as shocked as he was. Lilianna made Roman promise not to do anything that would get him fired from WWE because Randy Orton wasn't worth losing his job over. Ever since Roman found out the truth and where her anger came from, he did everything in his power to help her control it.

He meant what he said the night he paid her a visit at her hotel room about hurting the other Divas she stepped in the ring with. So Roman came up with a regiment to help handle her anger better, making Lilianna spar with him for 3 hours before a live event along with CrossFit training. It suited her and he was a big guy almost impossible for her to hurt, though her arm bars killed him at times. Nothing else mattered to Roman as long as Lilianna relieved some of that pent-up anger deep inside, refusing to let it eat away at her while they were together. So far it had worked and she'd taken it easier on the Divas, even Eva Marie, who had stopped with the antics temporarily.

Lilianna appreciated everything Roman did for her, but it didn't make the pain of what Randy did go away. He did help ease it though and she knew with time and spending time with Roman, it would eventually vanish into thin air. Roman was incredible to her, taking her out on dates and treating her like a queen, the way Lilianna deserved, really showing how much he cared about her. Even though they had shared each other's beds a lot, Lilianna hadn't decided what label to call them because she was extremely hesitant to start something serious with another wrestler. She didn't want her heart broken again, but Roman was nothing like Randy. He was attentive, thoughtful and caring, doing everything in his power to make her happy. Lying in bed in his strong arms like they were currently put a lot of things into perspective for Lilianna and she just hoped Roman was patient enough to wait for her to heal.

"We should get up and start getting ready for the show." Lilianna said grudgingly, snuggling further against Roman and felt him kiss the top of her head, both of them not budging.

"Just 5 more minutes and then we will."

5 minutes turned into another hour. Roman and Lilianna had to rush around the room gathering their things because they actually fell asleep in each other's arms. Seth had been the one to call Roman's phone while Liliya called Lilianna, both of them demanding to know where their friends were at. Within 20 minutes, they flew out the door and were on their way to the arena, laughing at each other since Seth and Liliya sounded perturbed during the phone calls. Being a little late never bothered them because they spent that hour together and it wasn't the first time it happened over the past month. They were never late to the point of having to cancel their matches though, which was the most important thing. Walking into the arena hand in hand, they glanced at the chart set out for Superstars and Divas, parting ways with a soft kiss on the mouth.

"I'll meet you in your locker room after my match, gorgeous. Go kick some ass." He squeezed her hand and watched her walk away before heading to his own locker room, texting Seth letting him know they arrived.

Unbeknownst to the love birds, cold calculating mystic blues watched the entire scene unfold. Randy had heard through the grapevine of WWE that Lilianna and Roman Reigns started seeing each other, but he didn't believe it. Why would she go after a rookie when she could come crawling back to a champion? It made zero sense to him. Randy knew he made a mistake by basically using Lilianna for sex the night before their wedding, but he didn't regret doing it. She was going to be his wife and he just got cold feet, unable to go through with getting married. The bitch couldn't understand that though and had crucified him simply because he wasn't ready to make her his wife. Lilianna could hold a grudge unlike any other woman Randy met in his life and he had to find a way to wedge his way back in her heart. Roman Reigns already seemed like he had a spot there, but it could easily be vanquished. He just had to turn the charm on a little more than usual and Lilianna would fall into his arms begging him to take her back.

Liliya was currently in Seth Rollins' dressing room, so that left Lilianna completely alone and Randy knew he had to take the opportunity. He slipped inside the Lilies' dressing room and heard the shower going, a smirk curving his lips. Normally, he would've joined her without hesitation, but since they weren't together currently Randy didn't feel like having his balls lodged in his throat again. So he waited, standing against the wall with arms folded in front of his chest and envisioned the beautiful woman standing under the hot sprays behind the closed door. It made Randy hard in his wrestling tights and, if this visit went in his favor, he'd be taking care of it the old-fashioned way with Lilianna. 10 minutes after Randy snuck into the dressing room, Lilianna finally emerged from the bathroom in nothing except a towel, her burnt orange hair already towel-dried to the point where it wasn't sopping wet. She stopped at the sight of Randy Orton and felt every part of her body freeze in its tracks, clutching the towel instinctively tighter to her body.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" She demanded, feeling her heart pound furiously against her chest and took a step back when Randy took one forward.

All rational thought flew out the window as soon as Lilianna walked out and Randy could not take his hungry eyes off of her. That towel could easily be ripped away and maybe they didn't need to talk. Maybe it was time to let actions speak louder than his words. He could see the fear building in her beautiful golden brown eyes and quickly closed the distance between them, his mouth slamming down on hers roughly, a hint of desperation in the kiss. Lilianna couldn't believe what was happening and rose her knee to nail him between the legs, but this time Randy was ready for it. His large hand caught it and Randy growled against her mouth, not believing Lilianna tried the same move again. Anger flooded his body as he kissed her more violently, slamming her against the cinder block wall bouncing her head off of it. Lilianna saw stars instantly, her head spinning and couldn't fight Randy off, no matter how much she wanted to. Randy ripped his mouth away from hers, quickly capturing both of her wrists in his hand and lifted them above her head, his strong thigh between her legs so she couldn't fight him off with those lethal knees either.

"I know you still want me, baby, and nothing is going to stop me from taking you right here, right now." Randy whispered huskily in her ear and flicked her lobe with his tongue, making Lilianna shudder in revulsion. "Mmm that's it quiver for me, Lili…"

"D-Don't call me that…" Lilianna muttered, shaking her head and could feel hot tears streaming down her face, beginning to twist her wrists trying to break free from him. "L-Let go of me…" Her voice was weak because of how badly her head currently pounded, pretty sure she had a concussion.

"No, now stop trying to fight me and spread those thighs for me the way you do for Reigns, whore." Randy growled, ripping the towel away from her body with ease and smashed his mouth against hers when she cried out loudly to keep her silent. "Shut the fuck up!"

Lilianna heard his dangerous hiss and refused to listen, his free hand covering her mouth when she cried out again as he roughly suckled her nipple. She screamed against his hand, but it was no use. Randy was much stronger than her and Lilianna could only pray Liliya walked in at that moment to stop this from happening. Something told her nobody would though, nobody would come to her rescue. Randy licked her tears away from her cheeks after assaulting her nipples, biting into the sides of her breasts to leave his mark on her body. Roman wouldn't want her after this and that thought alone made Randy smirk, his blue eyes gleaming wickedly. He replaced his hand with his mouth while shoving his tights down his strong legs and gripped his cock, groaning in her mouth while she continued fighting him. Just as he began sliding the tip of his cock up and down her slit, the door suddenly swung open.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"ROMAN!" Lilianna screamed as soon as Randy released her mouth, sobbing violently and was released instantly, her body sliding down the wall in a heap.

Randy was tackled to the floor before he could fully pull his trunks back up, blue eyes wide and full of fright at the sight of Roman Reigns. Roman growled, his fists flying as they nailed every part of Randy Orton's body he could reach and roared out animalistically, wanting to kill him. Just the way Randy had Lilianna pinned to the wall and the tears streaming down her cheeks told him exactly what was happening. Lilianna didn't want anything to do with the prick and he forced himself on her, nearly raping her. His blood boiled as his fists kept pounding on Randy until his arms physically hurt to lift. Roman immediately grabbed Randy by the throat and lifted him up until his feet left the floor, stormy greys locking on terrified blue.

"Come near her again and I'll finish the job next time. I'll make sure you feed through a tube and straw for the rest of your fucking miserable life. Now get the fuck out of here." He bodily tossed Randy out of the Lilies' dressing room and immediately turned his gaze on Lilianna, who was too dizzy to really move or say anything holding the back of her head. "Lilianna, can you hear me?"

"My head…" She whimpered, more tears falling and Roman immediately wrapped the towel around her body, lifting her up against his strong chest.

"We're going to see the trainer right now. I got you, gorgeous. You're safe now." Roman murmured, trying to get her to calm down because she was trembling violently against him and kissed the top of her head. "I got you now, Lilianna…"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Dean was on his way to catering to talk to Jecina about her date with Jon, not liking it one bit. He had time to think things through and decided he couldn't let her go without knowing she was 100% sure she wanted to. Jon had to be manipulating her or something to make Jecina actually agree to go out with him. It was impossible to wrap his mind around it and he didn't believe for an instant Jecina had a connection with Jon Moxley. What could they possibly have in common? Deep down, Dean knew all of these selfish thoughts stemmed from raw jealousy because he didn't like the way Jecina flocked to Jon. He didn't like the sparkle in her eyes when Jon asked her out on a date…RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM! No. Dean had to make this right. He had to talk to her and come clean about how he felt before he lost Jecina to that scumbag Moxley. Turning the corner, Dean stopped at the sight of Roman rushing toward him carrying a sobbing Lilianna in nothing except a towel.

"Roman, what the hell happened? Is she okay?" Dean demanded with wide pale blue eyes and swallowed hard at the amount of intensity in the big man's stormy greys. "What do you need me to do?"

"Go find Seth and Liliya, tell them to meet us at the trainer's. I'll explain everything then, but I have to get her checked out." Roman tried holding the panic back in his voice and felt Lilianna bury her face more in his chest, the shuddering of her body breaking his heart.

"W-What do I say to them?" Dean asked quickly and groaned when Roman just bypassed him, scrubbing both hands down his face. "I'll figure it out then…" Then he turned around and jetted down the hallway back to the locker room, hoping Seth and Liliya hadn't left yet.

Liliya was busy holding her stomach from laughing because of a joke Seth told her, shaking her head. The past month with him had been amazing and passionate, both of them not able to get enough of each other. Whether it was making love or straight out fucking each other until they both passed out from exhaustion, Liliya enjoyed every moment and knew Seth did too. The taste of his lips and how he made her body ignite with one simple touch made Liliya breathless. Seth did not help the desire any strutting around in just his cargo pants that molded to his well-sculpted backside and legs perfectly - they were literally chiseled out of stone- bare-chested. All she wanted to do was walk over to him, glide her tongue up and down his muscular torso before undoing the belt he wore with her teeth.

Get a grip, Liliya mentally scolded herself, and felt her cheeks grow hot when Seth arched an amused brow in her direction, both of their attention snapping to the locker room door swinging open. "Dean, what's wrong?" Liliya immediately asked, standing from the metal folding chair she sat in and walked over to him, seeing he was somewhat out of breath.

Dean's pale blues were full of turmoil and sadness while staring into the citrine eyes of Lilianna's best friend, not sure how to tell her what he found out. "It's Lilianna." He blurted out, watching her eyes widen and looked at Seth. "S-She was attacked and Roman took her down to the trainer's to get her checked over. He told me to come get you both."

Liliya swallowed hard and could feel tears stinging the backs of her eyes, not sure she heard Dean correctly. "W-What do you mean she was attacked? How could this happen? I WAS JUST THERE! WHAT HAPPENED?" She actually grabbed two fistfuls of Dean's sleeveless black top and began shaking him, her voice rising to the point of near screaming.

Blinking, Seth flew over to Liliya and pulled her away from Dean, holding her back while she tried fighting against his restraint. "Lyla – Liliya, calm down! Calm down, baby doll, please." He ordered soothingly, feeling her body trembling against him and glanced up at Dean with worried chocolate orbs. "We'll meet you down there. Go get Jecina and tell her what happened. She's gonna wanna be there for Lilianna as much as Lyla."

Dean had no idea why Liliya lashed out at him when he wasn't the one who attacked Lilianna and could tell something was going on. There was definitely more to the story, especially since Seth remained cool, calm and collected throughout Liliya's panic. Something told Dean that wasn't the first time she lashed out, but he couldn't worry about Liliya right now. One woman at a time and that one woman was Jecina Shaw. He left the dressing room and jogged down the hallway as fast as he could, leaving Seth to contend with Liliya. Hopefully he could get the woman calmed down enough to go down to the trainer's because Lilianna would need both of her best friends for support. He arrived in catering a few minutes later and didn't see Jecina anywhere, immediately heading for the kitchen doors.

Jecina had just finished the first batch of taco meat and added a few spices of her own to give it more flavor when Dean Ambrose came barreling through the kitchen doors. "Dean?" She frowned, setting the spoon down and took the plastic gloves off, tossing them in the trash. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

Why did it seem like everyone kept asking him that tonight? Did he really look like something was bothering him that badly? Apparently so. "It's Lilianna." He saw the worry flood her forest green eyes and felt like someone sucker punched him in the stomach, temporarily losing his breath. "S-She's been attacked…and she's down at the trainer's right now. Liliya and Seth are on their way to check on her and Liliya asked me to come get you. I know you're busy…"

Immediately reaching her hand up, Jecina pressed a finger against his lips and stopped Dean from saying another word, knowing she had to stay calm. "She's like a sister to me and I would never not be there for her." She pulled her finger from his mouth and unfastened the apron around her waist, tossing it on the counter by the taco meat. "Take me to her, please."

Dean admired how calm Jecina stayed and felt her grab his hand, lacing their fingers together. "As you wish." He murmured quietly and guided her through the kitchen doors out of catering, ignoring everyone staring after them with perplexity.

* * *

"Roman, what the hell happened to her?" Michael demanded, spotting Lilianna Walker in the big man's arms and directed him to lay her down on the table.

"NO!" Lilianna cried out, clutching any part of Roman she could get her hands on and slowly peaked up at him through bloodshot golden brown eyes, begging him not to let her go. "P-Please…"

Roman knew she was terrified and he didn't know what to do for her, looking back at Michael somewhat anxiously. "He's just gonna check you over and make sure you're okay. I'm not going anywhere, gorgeous. I swear to you, but I do have to set you down. Will you let me do that?" He asked in a low rumble, trying to soothe every fear in her body and wished she would stop shaking.

"D-Don't l-leave me…" Lilianna chattered out, watching Roman nod and closed her eyes as he gently laid her down on the medical table, clutching the towel tightly to her body while holding onto Roman's hand like a lifeline. "I-I'm s-so c-cold…"

"Mike, do you have any t-shirts in here she can borrow?" Roman asked and watched the man turn to grab one out of his cabinet, knowing he kept them just in case any of the Superstars or Divas needed them. "Thanks. Come on gorgeous, you gotta let my hand go for a second so I can slip this on you."

Swallowing hard through fresh tears, Lilianna shakily lifted her arms up and felt the material cover her upper body seconds later, feeling a little warmer. She was far from better though and immediately grabbed Roman's hand again, sniffling while he pushed the towel down to cover her lower extremities. Had Randy Orton really attacked her in the dressing room and nearly raped her? Did that really happen? No matter how hard she tried, Lilianna couldn't wrap her mind around it and squeezed Roman's hand, squeezing her eyes tightly shut when Michael asked what happened.

"She was…"

"My head hurts." She cut Roman off instantly, not wanting the trainer to know what happened with Randy Orton and reached a shaky hand up to feel the back of her head, wincing. "I-I hit it in the shower. Slipped."

Roman blinked and gawked at her, not believing Lilianna had just blatantly lied to the trainer!

* * *

Liliya and Seth were waiting outside of the trainer's room when Jecina and Dean walked up, Jecina immediately going to her friend's side. Seth released Liliya while the women embraced and nodded at Dean, both of them casting worried glances at the door. Jecina finally released Liliya and wiped her tears away with her thumbs, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders while she did the same to Jecina's waist, both of them standing there quietly talking while the men did the same thing.

"Have you heard anything?" Jecina asked in a soft voice, smoothing some of Liliya's dark pink tresses away from her face.

"Not a sound and we're not allowed in. Only Roman. He sent a text to Seth, but that's the last update we've had and it's been a half an hour at least." Liliya replied, frowning deeper because she felt partially responsible for this happening to her tag team partner and best friend. "Why wasn't I there for her? Why was I being stupid and reckless?"

"What are you talking about, Lyla?" Jecina lowered herself to the floor when Liliya slid down the wall until she couldn't go any further, looking down into guilt-ridden citrine eyes. "You think this is your fault?"

Liliya sniffled, lowering her gaze from Jecina in shame. "I wasn't there for her. I should've been. Instead, I was spending time with Seth in his locker room. If I would've been there…" She couldn't go on and buried her face in her hands, beginning to rock back and forth to the point where her back bounced off the wall. "I SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE FOR HER AND I WASN'T!"

Startled, Jecina backed away from Liliya and saw the woman physically trembling from head to toe, wondering what exactly set her off. The guilt of what happened to Lilianna or something deeper? She felt Dean's arm wrap around her shoulders pulling her away while Seth contended with Liliya for the second time that night, both of them completely puzzled. Seth sat down next to Liliya and pulled her against him, stroking her hair while whispering soothing words in her ear. Once again, Seth looked up at Dean with the same worry in his chocolate eyes as he had earlier in the locker room. What the hell was going on with Liliya?

"Is she going to be alright?" Jecina quietly asked Dean, looking up into his sad pale blues and felt her heart lurch painfully when he nodded. She didn't believe him though, not after that outburst.

"Yeah, just let Seth handle her." Dean muttered, tearing a hand through his slicked back hair and decided to get Jecina's mind off of everything going on around them for a few minutes. "So, you're going out with Moxley tonight, huh?"

Instantaneously, the sadness and worry vanished from Jecina's beautiful forest green orbs and replaced with excitement – intense excitement at that. "Yes." She nodded without hesitation, suddenly wishing Jon was there with her at the moment.

Dean's heart shattered at how much happiness flooded from every pore of her body, wishing there was something he could do or say to change her mind. Nothing would. Jecina was looking forward to the date, that much was obvious and Dean felt completely defeated. How could he let Jon Moxley take away the woman he loved and cherished? Why couldn't he be the reason for her immense happiness and intense excitement over a simple date? Because he waited too long and lost his chance, Dean answered his own questions mentally and felt his stomach twist violently.

"Look, are you sure you want to go out with him? You barely know him and I just want you to be careful. I care about you…" A hell of a lot more than Jecina could realize or comprehend.

"I know and I appreciate your protectiveness, but I've spent time alone with Jon over the past month and you've got nothing to worry about, Dean. I promise." She winked up at him with a small smile, trying to ease his fears a little over her pending date with Moxley. "He's truly not a bad guy and I think a lot of people misunderstand him."

Dean didn't buy or believe that for a second and opened his mouth to respond when the door to the trainer's opened, all four heads turning to stare at Roman. "How is she, bro?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Jecina's shoulders as they all crowded around the big man.

"She's fine and has a small concussion. No wrestling tonight. Mike wants her to take it easy for the rest of the night and I'm staying with her." He stated in a low gruff voice, still not believing what Lilianna did in the trainer's room. "Stephanie and Hunter have already cancelled our matches for tonight, so I'm taking her back to the hotel. I'll contact you if anything happens and she needs to go to the hospital."

"We want to see her first." Liliya ordered, breaking away from Seth and squared her shoulders when stormy grey locked on determined citrine. "She's our sister and we demand to see her with our own eyes to make sure she's okay." She also had a few questions for Lilianna regarding the attack and wanted to know who did it.

Roman couldn't argue with the women and stepped aside, asking them to be quick since Lilianna was in a great deal of pain. As soon as the door closed behind them, Roman walked a few steps away and let out a low growl, both Dean and Seth following him. He couldn't understand why Lilianna refused to turn Randy Orton into Stephanie and Hunter, feeling like ripping his long black hair right out of his skull.

"Big man, calm down. What the hell is going on?" Seth demanded, placing a hand on Roman's shoulder and frowned when he merely shrugged it off.

"I'll tell you what the fuck is going on. She won't turn that piece of slimy shit in. She won't report what happened and I don't understand why." Roman growled, gritting his teeth to the point of gnashing and clenched his fists tightly at his sides. "It was Orton. He fucking sexually assaulted her in the Lilies' dressing room tonight and if I hadn't gone to check on her, he would've raped her. He had his fucking tights down to his ankles and his dick on her pussy when I walked in the damn door. He had her completely immobilized and I wanted to kill him. I still do…"

Both Dean and Seth gaped at their friend, wondering what Lilianna could be thinking to let Orton get away with something like this. "Did you try talking to her about it?" Dean asked, knowing that was a dumb question as soon as it left his mouth, especially when Roman shot him a deadly glare. "Sorry, never mind."

"She won't talk about it and just keeps saying she wants to go back to the hotel. I really want to throttle her right now for being stupid and not reporting this, but what can I do? It's her fucking life and her decision." Roman wondered briefly if Lilianna still harbored feelings for Randy Orton and knew she had to since she wouldn't turn him for sexual assault. "Don't breathe a word of this to anyone, not even Jecina and Liliya. She's not telling anyone, including those two and I already broke her trust by telling you two. But I couldn't keep it to myself, no fucking way." He still couldn't get the image of Randy Orton having Lilianna pinned against the wall with his trunks down and knew it would be burned in his memory for a long time. "I have to go. I have to get her back to the hotel. I'll call you guys later and keep you updated on her condition."

"That's completely fucked up." Seth growled as soon as Roman walked back into the trainer's room, ushering Jecina and Liliya out. "I say we finish the job he started and rid the world of that piece of shit."

Dean shook his head, clapping Seth on the shoulder with a sly smirk on his face. "Why do that when we can just watch our brother finish him off the legal way in the ring? I already know he's going to end the bastard's career and I don't blame him. I would do the same thing if it was Cina."

"Speaking of Cina, what's going on with you two? You look like your puppy just got ran over by a car and she's happy as a clam." Seth observed, folding his arms in front of his chest while the girls continued talking a few feet from them.

"She has a date with Moxley tonight." Dean admitted in a low voice, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation and shot Seth a warning glare. "Don't say a word. I want to kill him for taking her away from me, but if I'm patient I still have a shot with her. I just have to wait it out. Moxley will fuck up sooner or later and then I'll be able to tell her exactly how I feel."

Seth nodded, squeezing Dean's shoulder and smiled tightly. "It won't work out, bro." He stated confidently and walked over to Liliya, guiding her away from Jecina since they still had matches to prepare for that night.

Watching Jecina walk away to head back to catering, Dean knew he would have a bottle of Jack Daniels waiting for him once his match finished, deciding to drink his sorrows away.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Everyone who knew what happened to Lilianna tried keeping it under wraps, but word spread like wild fire through the arena and Jon caught wind of it. He didn't care one iota about Lilianna Walker, only focused on his date with Jecina. So far, she hadn't cancelled on him and Jon hoped it stayed that way. With a little charm combined with alcohol, Jecina would fall into his bed in no time. Dean's attempt at a warning made Jon outright laugh. There was no way he'd leave Jecina alone, not until he got what he wanted from her. She was his new toy and Jon planned on playing with her for a while, especially working for the same company Dean did. Jon wanted to touch every curve, inch and crevice of her body, to make her surrender everything to him and then rub it in Dean's face. Pulling out a cigarette from his pack, Jon lit the tip and took a long drag, letting the nicotine work through his system while waiting for Jecina to finish up inside the arena.

Jecina finished cleaning up the kitchen, the leftovers to bring to the local shelter already packed up. Even though she had a date that night with Jon Moxley, hopefully he understood she had to drop the food off first. Moxley – what was it about him that attracted her so much? Jecina wasn't much into dating, especially when it came to mixing business with pleasure, but she wasn't fully against it either. Her crush for Dean had made her turn down several dating offers from various wrestlers, but Jon was different. She didn't understand why. Even after the kitchen was spotless, Jecina kept wiping the counters and stuff down, battling with herself on whether or not going out with Jon was the right thing to do.

"Why do I feel guilty for agreeing to the date with Jon? It's not like he's a stranger or anything." She rationalized, talking to the silence of the kitchen and scrubbed a hand down her face. "Dean is not interested in me, so why wouldn't I go out with someone who is? That's it, I'm going. And now I'm officially losing my mind because I'm talking to myself. Christ, I need help."

Grabbing the 3 bags of tightly concealed leftovers, Jecina flipped the switch on the wall blanketing the kitchen in darkness and headed out of catering down the hall. While heading toward the exit, Jecina was stopped by several coworkers that hadn't left the building yet and asked what happened to Lilianna. She politely told each of them it wasn't her place and she really had to go, that if they wanted to know to ask the person in question.

"What now?" She muttered, feeling her cell phone vibrate against her pocket and pulled it out, reading a text from Dean.

**Lilianna asked me to tell you to be careful tonight on your date and she'll talk to you tomorrow. **

A few seconds later, another sent through.

**And I'm repeating her sentiments – please be careful, Cina.**

"What a bunch of worrywarts. They act like I don't know Jon and can't take care of myself." Jecina shook her head, not able to wipe the smile from her face and was thankful Dean had texted her regarding Lilianna's condition.

**Thank you for the concern, but I'll be just fine. Please tell Lili that too. **She sent back and shut the cell phone off, not wanting her date being disturbed.

Jon looked up when the caterer beauty finally made her appearance, a flood of relief rushing through him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. "And here I thought you'd stand me up." He teased in a low voice, flicking his third cigarette butt across the parking lot and strode over to her. "What's all this?" He eyeballed the large bags with an arched brow, electric blues meeting amused forest green.

"I wouldn't stand you up, Jon. Sorry I'm late, it's been a…bad night." She didn't know another word to describe it considering what happened to Lilianna. "We have a little pit stop to make on our way to wherever it is you want to go. I hope you don't mind."

"A pit stop where?" Jon knew what Jecina was referring to when saying her night was bad and decided to try to steer clear of that subject.

Jecina smiled somewhat sheepishly and tucked a strand of short black hair behind her ear. Dean knew about her charity work, but Jon didn't because the subject hadn't come up until now. "I always have leftovers after every show, so instead of throwing the food away, I donate it to a local charity in whatever town we're in. Most of them know me by name since I've been doing this for a while. It's better than tossing perfectly good food away when there's children starving in the world."

This woman had a heart of gold and Jon felt a twinge in his own, trying to block out the warmth beginning to melt away the ice exterior surrounding it. "That's very thoughtful of you." He could remember there were nights he'd starve with the Moxley's all because his old man needed his drugs and booze. "And no, I don't mind making a pit stop."

"Really?" Jecina's eyes sparkled with happiness and relief, thankful Jon didn't give her a hard time about it. "I promise it'll only take a few minutes. I'll just run in to drop the food off and then we can be on our way."

"No problem." Draping an arm around her shoulders, Jon guided Jecina away from the arena toward his rental, a black Mustang, and took the bags from her to carry. "So, what color panties are you wearing tonight?" He inquired once they were in the vehicle and laughed when Jecina smacked his shoulder lightly.

"Jon…" She groaned, already feeling her cheeks heat up and knew in no time they would be a deep crimson. "Do we really have to go there tonight?"

He chuckled from low in his throat, the sound sending shivers throughout Jecina's body because of how sexy it was. "It's fun, I can't help fucking with you." He admitted with a devilish grin and pulled out of the parking lot, heading down the road toward the local shelter.

Jecina could only nod and looked away from him out the window, once again holding Jon's hand with their fingers laced together. It happened every time they rode in a car together and Jon couldn't figure out why, but it felt natural. At first he thought it might be pity and sympathy on her part, but Jon hadn't told her anything from his past, so he immediately nixed that excuse. He tried racking his brain trying to figure out why Jecina held his hand and came to the conclusion she wanted to. Who was he to deny her anything? She was a sweetheart…and fun to mess with whenever they were alone, not to mention it felt wonderful to have his hand held. Of course, Jon would never admit that to anyone and already vowed to take all of these current thoughts to the grave. He was supposed to be using Jecina to gain revenge on his potential long lost twin brother and here he was having absurd thoughts about feelings! Oh god, this woman was making him FEEL! He had to fuck and drop her as soon as possible before his feelings strengthened further.

"So, did you hear what happened to Lilianna?" Jecina asked, glancing back at Jon with a thoughtful frown. "I'm sure you have since everyone else in the company has."

"Something about her being attacked, but I don't know the details." Jon had to fight the urge to roll his eyes heavenward and rubbed the back of his neck. "What happened?"

Even though Jecina knew she shouldn't talk about it, she trusted Jon wholeheartedly and knew he wouldn't go running his mouth. "She was attacked tonight by Randy Orton." Lilianna had quietly told them what happened and sent Michael out of the room while talking to both of her closest friends. "It was sexual assault and rape, in my opinion, but what's weird is she didn't turn him in."

That gained Jon's attention, both eyebrows furrowing in thought. "Why would she let that mother fucker get away with sexually assaulting her?" He fumed, squeezing the steering wheel tightly in his hands because he didn't condone rape, not after everything he'd witnessed while growing up.

"I don't know." Jecina's voice lowered into a near whisper, casting her eyes down to her lap with a heavy sigh. "Both Liliya and I tried convincing her to turn him into Hunter and Stephanie, but she would not budge. She wouldn't give us a reason either. All she wanted was Roman Reigns…"

Jon had heard through the grapevine and noticed how much time Roman Reigns and Lilianna Walker spent together lately. It didn't take a lot of brain power to figure out they were dating and apparently it ruffled Orton's feathers a little TOO much. Ultimately, it was Lilianna's decision to report what happened to the bosses and if she didn't want to do that, then she was an idiot. Randy would do it again. They always came back for seconds from Jon's experience and eventually he would get what he wanted from Lilianna because he'd think he could get away with it.

"I'm sure she'll figure out what to do."

They pulled up to the shelter and Jecina rushed inside with the food, taking less than 5 minutes. Jon decided they had to cut loose and have a good time tonight with some booze, food and dancing. He knew a club in the city since he wrestled in the Independents here a few times and decided it would suffice for Jecina. He had no idea Jecina lived in Chicago or else he would've asked her opinion on where to go. She wasn't into the whole club scene and, truthfully, neither was he. More of a bar guy and she was too, so it was a no-brainer on what type of atmosphere to bring her in. Once again, she held his hand the entire ride to the bar and Jon noticed the smile light up her face as soon as he pulled up to the building 20 minutes later. It was on the outskirts of town, so hopefully they wouldn't run into anyone they knew. Jecina stepped out and felt Jon take her hand this time, which was a first since he never made the gesture. It made her heart do a small flip in her chest along with butterflies erupting in her stomach, fluttering madly, especially since she knew the bar well, having hung out in it a few times.

Once they found a table in the shadows against the wall in the back, Jon went to retrieve their beers, not bothering asking Jecina what she liked. She was just like him in that respect. It was refreshing for a man to take charge and Jecina honestly didn't mind it, taking the beer once Jon sat down beside her as they both took a sip. There were so many things she wanted to ask him, but Jecina was hesitant since he was a very…intense man. Sometimes Jon intimidated her, but there was absolutely no fear in her body. His intimidation tactics were always of the sexual nature – such as blocking her against a wall demanding to know what color panties she wore that day or the way his nose brushed against the pulse point of her neck. None of that scared her and Jecina relished those moments because it'd been a while since a man made her as drenched as Jon did with just his voice and small touches.

"What's on your mind, Jina?" Jon asked, snapping her out of the deep thoughts and draped an arm around her shoulders while taking another swig of his longneck. "Do you regret coming out with me tonight?"

Jecina's eyes shot open as soon as he asked that and immediately shook her head, a frown curving her mouth. "Why would you ask me that?" She reached up caressing his face tenderly with the back of her hand and smiled when Jon softly kissed her wrist. "There's no other place I'd rather be tonight."

She meant every word and Jon felt another piece of the barrier chip off around his heart while staring in her green pools, feeling his mouth go dry. "Just wanted to make sure." He tried adding a joking tone to his voice, but it came out completely serious. "Now, answer my question."

"I thought I did?"

Jon covered her hand with his on his face and laced their fingers together, lowering them to the table. "Not my first one." He pointed out, watching the realization dawn in her eyes and smiled. "It's okay. I caught you off guard with my question, but I'm curious what's going through that beautiful mind of yours."

"I'm just…I want to ask you so many things and my brain is one jumbled mess. That always happens when I'm around you and I don't know why." Did she really just admit that out loud? Jecina immediately lowered her gaze to her longneck and felt Jon's finger hook under her chin, forcing her eyes back up to meet his. "I don't know what your boundaries are. You're a very hard man to read."

"If you don't ask me, I can't tell you if it's an off limits subject or not." Jon murmured, dropping his already low gritty voice an octave and dipped his head to where his mouth rested over her ear. "So are you gonna take the risk or play it safe?"

Jecina took the plunge and asked Jon where he was from, but made sure not to mention Dean Ambrose in any way, shape or form. They weren't fond of each other at all and she didn't want to upset Jon on their date. Jon surprised himself by politely telling Jecina he didn't want to discuss his past and only looked forward his future. So he started telling her about the property he recently acquired in Las Vegas on the outskirts, wanting to get the hell away from Cincinnati, Ohio, especially after what he recently found out. There was nothing there for him anymore and, honestly, the farther away he was from Nancy, the better off he'd be. Respecting his wishes, Jecina was fascinated to learn that Jon was moving to Las Vegas and told him where she lived, both of them sharing a hearty laugh. They finished 3 beers a piece and Jon finally pulled her on the dance floor, keeping her close to him while they swayed to the music. They were lost in the moment and Jon decided to go in for the kill, executing phase 2 of his plan and lowered his mouth, finally capturing Jecina's in a soft kiss that quickly turned passionate.

The moment Jon's mouth found hers, Jecina instantly returned it and buried her fingers in his damp hair, loving how it splayed across his face over his eyes. It made him look more mysterious and gave the 'bad boy' complex. There was something about a bad boy that lit Jecina on fire and she wanted more, craved it from Jon. When his tongue swiped across her lips to coax them open, Jecina gave him immediate access and moaned as soon as their tongues touched for the first time, pressing herself closer to him. Jon groaned, tightening his arms around her body and took control of the kiss, her taste and soft body against his almost too much for him to handle. She lost count how much time passed by because neither wanted to break the kiss, completely lost in the moment on the dance floor. Jecina reluctantly broke it, breathing heavily and could only stare into the dark blue pools of Jon's eyes, seeing all the desire coursing through them.

"I don't have sex on the first date." She rambled out, hoping Jon understood and felt her heart nearly skip a beat when Jon merely pulled her in for another kiss.

That was definitely not part of his plan, but Jon refused to force Jecina into his bed. No matter what, he was a step closer than Ambrose, or several, to having her completely from just that kiss alone. It wouldn't be long, he'd just have to be patient a little longer. As annoyed and irritated as he was, Jon also respected Jecina for not hopping into bed with him on the first date because it showed what kind of woman she really was. She wasn't just another rat wanting to jump on his dick and suck him off like so many others had in the past. No, Jecina was different and Jon would wait as long as it took to have her – to execute his revenge against Ambrose.

Somewhere around 3 AM, Jon finally pulled up to Jecina's penthouse and couldn't believe how lavish it was, knowing now more than ever this woman was completely out of his league. "See you tomorrow morning?" He reached out to run the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip.

"Absolutely. Pick me up around 9 and we'll go get breakfast before hitting the road." As much as Jecina wanted him to stay the night, she couldn't because all of her self-control would vanish with Jon Moxley so close. "Good night, Moxley."

"Good night, Jina."

They kissed one last time before Jecina exited the vehicle, heading up to the front door and looked back over her shoulder at Jon, watching him pull away. She smiled, touching her lips with her fingertips and opened the door stepping inside, closing it behind her. Jecina never saw the pair of pale blue eyes watching her every move from the time she stepped out of Jon Moxley's vehicle to the second she walked inside her penthouse. He had to make sure she made it home safely, no matter what. Dean stepped out of the shadows, having hid in a bush and looked up at the penthouse with a deep frown, knowing what he had to do. He just hoped he wasn't too late to win Jecina's heart from Moxley and squared his shoulders, walking away back to his car to head back to the hotel.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I have to go see Lili. I want to make sure she's alright." Liliya was insistent and stubborn, but Seth knew Roman wouldn't let it happen.

"You can see her in the morning, baby doll. You know she's perfectly safe with Roman. He'd never hurt her and we got the text message." Seth had to find some kind of distraction to keep Liliya from trying to go bother Roman and Lilianna. "How about we go out tonight, Lyla? I know a club that's not far from the hotel, so it's in walking distance. It'll burn off some of the energy we both have."

Liliya frowned, looking up into his deep chocolate eyes pleading with her to leave with him and sighed. It wasn't that she didn't want to go to a club with Seth, but she felt guilty for leaving Lilianna alone. Granted, Roman was with her, but after what happened with Randy Orton earlier at the arena, Liliya highly doubted her friend wanted to be anywhere near a man. She didn't fully trust Roman Reigns with Lilianna and, until he proved himself, Liliya never would.

"If Roman hurts her…"

Seth cupped her face in his strong hands, pulling her closer and kept his eyes locked on citrine. "He won't." He sounded confident, no hesitation in his tone of voice and Seth felt Liliya's resolve start weakening. "He could never hurt her. You have no idea how long he's wanted to be with Lilianna, do you?"

Liliya rose a brow, confusion entering her eyes. "How long exactly?"

"As long as I've wanted to be with you, but was too chicken shit to tell you how I felt." Seth replied truthfully, stroking her cheek lovingly with his long finger and wrapped his free arm around her waist. "Now come out with me. Let me get your mind off everything. Lili is in good hands, I promise."

Over the past month, Seth thoroughly enjoyed his time with Liliya and lost count at how many different places they managed to have sex. Just one look from those smoldering chocolate eyes and Liliya dropped her panties, begging Seth to take her in whatever location they were in. Hell, there was one unforgettable moment up on the roof of an arena, which a definite first for Liliya. Seth heard no complaints and didn't regret a single second he spent with Liliya, loving how the woman had as much of an insatiable appetite for sex as he did. He was a hyper man and she matched him with energy, so they had to burn it off somehow in order to get a few hours of sleep a night for work. It seemed as though everything was perfect between Seth and Liliya and they were.

For the most part.

Liliya's earlier meltdown at the arena wasn't the first time it happened. The first time had been when Seth's ex-girlfriend texted and wished him a belated Happy Birthday message through a text message. They were still friends, Liliya didn't know and had lost her temper, exploding on Seth screaming and crying. He didn't understand half the accusations she spewed at him and didn't know how to handle it, so Seth started screaming back at her. Angry sex ensued and Seth lay awake in bed that night staring up at the ceiling, wondering what the hell got into Liliya. The sex was rough, hard and fast, both of them just needing a release. That's not what bothered Seth though – it was Liliya's dangerous temper spiking over a simple text message from his ex.

"I have a horrible jealousy issue and I'm sorry." Liliya had admitted after they both came down from their intense sexual high and all Seth could do was nod, kissing the top of her head.

The second time was while they had a few days off in Tampa, Florida, where Seth currently resided. He took Liliya home for the 2 days off on Wednesday and Thursday, wanting to relax one-on-one with her for a change. It'd been 2 weeks into their relationship and things had progressed without another outburst. That was until they ran into Seth's ex-girlfriend, the same one who sent the Happy Birthday text, at the grocery store on their last day off. Seth didn't think about the consequences of his actions and gave his ex a hug, thanking her for the text message, which set Liliya off. She ended up shoving the woman on her backside and screamed at her to stay away from Seth, that he didn't belong to her anymore. Seth had to wrap his arms tightly around Liliya's struggling body and carted her out of the grocery store with everyone staring at them wide-eyed. It was embarrassing to say the least and Liliya ended up leaving Seth's a day early, saying she needed time alone. Seth tried stopping her, pleading to know what was going on, but all Liliya shut him out and he could only watch her leave his condo.

The following day, Liliya and Seth made up at the house show they both performed in with her apologizing for being a psychotic bitch and Seth showing her with actions he wanted only her. He forgave her, not wanting anything coming between them, but in the back of his mind something continuously nagged at him. Being an idiot and thinking with the wrong head, Seth convinced himself everything was fine with Liliya and she hadn't had another episode…until tonight with Lilianna's attack. She had every right to be worried for her friend, but the way she panicked and lashed out wasn't normal. Seth had learned quickly the only way to calm Liliya down was to hold her tightly and talk soothingly in her ear like he had. Roman knew something was up, texted Seth about it and Seth responded with he'd tell Roman everything tomorrow at the gym. Right now, he just wanted to keep Liliya as calm as possible, get her mind off of Lilianna's attack and hopefully spend the remainder of the night making love to her.

"Before we go, I need a shower, Ninja Rollins." Liliya murmured against his mouth before claiming his, kissing him passionately burying her fingers in his two-toned hair. "Unless of course you'd rather just stay in tonight?"

Seth groaned, gripping her hips and would've loved nothing more than to stay at the hotel naked in bed with Liliya for the rest of the night, but he couldn't. He had to keep her away from the hotel for a few hours until he knew for a fact she wouldn't try breaking Roman's hotel room door down. Shaking his head, Seth pulled back and took her hand, lacing their fingers together heading to the elevator to go up to the room they currently shared.

"Quick shower and then we're out the door, woman. I wanna get that body all sweaty and riled up – THEN we'll come back here and get naked." Seth winked with an evil gleam in his eyes and Liliya felt a warmth flood her body, wondering what he had in mind. "It'll mostly be sex with clothes on, baby doll. Fair warning."

He would be the death of her, Liliya thought, and the elevator dinged signaling their stop, both of them arriving at the hotel room moments later. Seth sent her to the shower instantly, already taking one at the arena and knew Liliya hadn't been able to because of Lilianna's attack. As soon as Seth heard the shower sprays kick on, he immediately went over to Liliya's bag and closed his eyes, momentarily having second thoughts about snooping through her things. Tonight had been the last straw for Seth. If he didn't figure out what was going on with Liliya soon, Seth was afraid her temper would skyrocket past a point of no return – to where she ended up incarcerated and he refused to let that happen. There had to be something he could do to help her through whatever was going on with her, he hoped anyway.

The fact of the matter was Seth had fallen in love with Liliya Young. Her horrible mood swings had to vanish though because he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to stand it. At first, he thought it was her period when her first episode happened, but then the grocery store with his ex had told him it was more than that. Something wasn't right with her and Seth was out of options, knowing he had to investigate and find the answer himself. Every time he asked Liliya about her mood swings, she would just blow it off or change the subject, thinking he hadn't noticed. Seth was a very observant man and noticed almost everything around him, especially when it came to her.

After sifting through her bag and not finding anything out of the ordinary, Seth zipped the bag back up feeling like a moron. He just violated Liliya's belongings for no reason. Maybe it was him that needed help, not her. Tossing an arm over his eyes, Seth took a few deep breaths and listened for the shower to cut off, wondering if going to a club with Liliya was the smart thing to do. Once Liliya was out of the shower and dressed, they both headed out to the club, wanting to enjoy their time together. Seth lead her inside, keeping an arm wrapped protectively around her waist and made it to the crowded bar, both of them requesting beers.

"This place is so packed!" Liliya yelled with a bright smile on her face, laughing when Seth nodded and let him guide her to a nearby vacant table. "Thanks for convincing me to come out tonight!"

"No problem!" They had to yell because of how loud the music blared throughout the club. "Wanna dance?"

Liliya nodded, setting her beer down along with Seth's and took his hand, both of them moving to the beat of the music before making it fully to the dance floor. Seth instantly pulled her against him, feeling the swell of her breasts pressed against his chest and their hips continued moving, her arms around his neck. Citrine mixed with chocolate brown, the eye contact never ceasing and Seth's hands slid down her back to grip her jean covered backside, the firmness of it making his cock tighten in the confines on his skinny jeans. She could feel it and whipped around, deciding to make his cock pulsate for her more as Liliya bent over, purposely pushing her backside against the bulge in his jeans and both groaned at the contact. Growling from low in his throat, Seth gripped her hips and knew what the vicious minx was doing, grinding his own against her to cause more friction. Her arm snaked up to wrap around his neck, pressing her back against his strong chest and felt Seth's mouth descend hungrily on her neck and ear, whispering all the dirty things he wanted to do to her once they got back to the hotel.

"Piss break, baby. Give me 5." Liliya said, pecking Seth's mouth quickly and scampered off to the bathroom, leaving him standing at the table drinking a beer.

"Seth?"

He turned around at the sound of that voice, frowning at the sight of a saddened Summer Rae. "Hey Summer." He greeted politely, not noticing the Fandango idiot with her and wondered if she dropped him finally. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, have you seen Fandango anywhere? I can't find him." Summer stepped closer to Seth, wearing a black shimmery dress that barely covered her vital parts and didn't leave much to the imagination. "We came here together and he disappeared…"

Seth was not a fan of Summer Rae, but even he had to admit ditching a woman in a place like this was low. "Did you check the bar?" He suggested, setting his beer down and could see the worry in her brown eyes. "Want me to help you look for him?"

Summer cracked a hesitant smile and started twirling her bleach blonde hair around her finger. "If you wouldn't mind." She took his hand and led him to the dance floor, her eyes searching through the sea of people for her boyfriend. "Do you see him?!"

"No!" Seth shouted back, also looking and grunted when someone pushed Summer against him, his hands instinctively catching her by the hips. "I don't see him anywhere! That's fucked up he left you here!"

Summer nodded, frowning again and turned to leave when she spotted her boyfriend talking to another woman. "Oh my god…" She said it loud enough to catch Seth's attention and felt his arm wrap around her waist from behind to keep her steady.

"Summer…" Seth's mouth was right by her ear so she could hear him without shouting over the music. "You should get out of here and-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

Seth instantly released Summer and whirled around to face a very irate Liliya, his chocolate eyes growing wide. He had to calm her down and fast, his mind beginning to race and blocked Summer the best he could. "Baby doll…" He began and roared out when Liliya's fist collided with his nose, making him stumble back against Summer.

"SHUT UP!" Liliya shrieked, turning deadly hard gold eyes on Summer and grabbed her by her hair before she could so much as make another step. "YOU STUPID CUNT! I'LL FUCK YOU UP FOR TOUCHING HIM!"

"No – no please! Y-You don't understand!" Summer tried pleading, but it was no use and grunted when Liliya kneed her in the stomach as hard as she could, making her crumble to the ground in a heap.

"YOU'RE GONNA LEARN TO KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF THINGS THAT DON'T BELONG TO YOU!"

Seth was too busy holding his bloody nose to stop Liliya from hurting Summer, trying to fight through the pain, but she had one lethal right hand on her. He watched almost in a trance as fist after fist slammed into Summer's face, the woman being systematically destroyed by his sweet Liliya. The amount of rage in her eyes terrified Seth and he was afraid to touch her, knowing she could take him down with one shot to the nuts if she wanted to. He had to do something though before she went too far and killed Summer Rae, glancing over at a stunned Fandango. Clearly the dancing the idiot wouldn't do anything to save his girlfriend, so Seth would have to be the one to do it. Shooting up to his feet, Seth grabbed both of Liliya's arms and yanked her away from a battered Summer Rae, her face nothing more than a crimson mask. Consumed by rage and seeing only red, Liliya whirled around swinging her fist, connecting with Seth's jaw. That was the second time she struck him and Seth was officially ticked off, shoving her away from him with blazing dark orbs, his upper lip curling in disgust.

"YOU PSYCHO BITCH!" He roared, pointing down at Summer Rae breathing heavily. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! FIND YOUR OWN WAY BACK TO THE HOTEL! I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

All the anger drained from Liliya instantly as she watched Seth storm out of the club and wanted to go after him, but her feet were glued to the carpet. Sirens could be heard in the distance, the owner of the club having called the police along with the ambulance. The bleach blonde lay prone on the floor not moving an inch and all Liliya did was stare down at her, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her hands were full of Summer's blood and she had nobody to blame except herself, knowing she couldn't hide what was going on anymore. She needed help to deal with her problem because she could've committed murder tonight if it hadn't been for Seth.

The police arrived shortly after the ambulance, arresting Liliya for assault and battery, guiding her out of the club while Summer was transported to the local medical facility. The club owner filed a complaint and pressed charges against Liliya, giving his statement on what happened since he witnessed the whole exchange. It was a fit of jealousy and rage, the likes of which he'd never seen. Fandango had snapped out of his shock long enough to join Summer in the ambulance, not believing what happened and hoped his girlfriend survived.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Being bailed out of jail by her boss was possibly the lowest point in Liliya's life and she could not bring herself to meet either Hunter or Stephanie's eyes. How could she after what she did to Summer Rae, a top WWE Diva? Liliya already knew what was coming and she deserved it, only hoping she could get through this without crying. She lost Seth and now her dream job, life couldn't get any worse unless she was sent back to jail.

"Summer's alive and out of critical condition." Stephanie decided to start this meeting off on a high note and folded her arms in front of her chest. "She will be out of action for a month due to a sprained wrist and dislocated shoulder, but will recover without surgery."

Tears burned Liliya's eyes, but she refused to let any of them fall. "T-Thank you for letting me know, ma'am." She swallowed hard, not sure what else to say at this point and continued keep her gaze on her tightly clasped hands in her lap.

Stephanie asked Hunter to let her handle this, having a feeling Liliya needed to talk one-on-one with someone and preferably a woman. Hunter was against it at first, but Stephanie got her way in the end. Liliya wouldn't hurt her and Stephanie frowned at how violently the woman currently trembled in front of her. She was scared to death and had a right to be considering she sent a fellow coworker to the hospital OUTSIDE of the ring. Summer's wounds weren't as severe as the EMT's originally thought, but her face was heavily bruised with lacerations. Her shoulder would be in a sling for 2 weeks while the dislocation healed along with her wrist, both on the same arm. The company had to fork over a generous amount of money for the club owner to drop charges against Liliya, thankful he did.

"Liliya, you and I have known each other for a while now." Stephanie stood from her chair and walked around to lean against the desk in front of her employee, ocean blues guarded. "And you are one of the most levelheaded people I know, one of the hardest workers this company has. I'm not telling you this to blow smoke up your ass, I'm simply stating the truth. So imagine my surprise when I received a phone call last night from the Chicago police informing me that one of my hard workers were arrested for assault and battery. Now we've heard from the club owner, Summer and Fandango, but not you. I want to know why you attacked her. What set you off and what's going on with you? You have to talk to someone about this."

No matter how much Liliya wanted to deny it, she knew Stephanie was right and couldn't lie to the boss. This woman was kind enough to not only bail her out of jail, but to sit down and discuss her issues. Liliya trusted Stephanie McMahon and had from the moment they met when she came down to NXT, scouting for new talent to bring to the main roster. When her and Lilianna were pulled into the office to speak with Stephanie, Liliya was blown away, especially when the woman offered both of them their dream job on the spot. Stephanie could've fired her and been done with it after what she did to Summer Rae, but she actually cared about her employees and wanted to help Liliya anyway she could.

"I'll tell you everything, Stephanie." Liliya finally looked up at her boss and felt the dam break as tears coursed down her face like two rapid streams. "I-I'm so sorry…"

Stephanie could see how broken up Liliya was about this, which is why she hadn't given the girl a pink slip yet. "I know you are." She squatted down in front of the woman and took both of her trembling hands, blue meeting bloodshot citrine. "Now start talking."

Liliya inhaled sharply with a stiff nod. "Before I signed my developmental contract, I severely injured my lower back. A bulging disc that got worse with every bump I took. I had to have surgery because physical therapy and cortisone shots weren't working. After the surgery, I was out for 4-6 months and the doctor said I healed right. Nothing went wrong, no complications. But they did give me…pain pills…" She had to stop for a second and closed her eyes, feeling Stephanie squeeze her hands. "I had to take them at first and I was supposed to stop once I got cleared to go back in the ring…and I didn't. I've been taking them ever since and decided a few months ago to try to…stop. I've been going several days without taking a pill, but then the urge gets to be too much and I do. I pop one and feel better, I'm reliant on them and I don't want to be. My mood swings and how I've lashed out lately are dangerous, I know that, but I tried handling it on my own. I tried to stop the addiction…and I can't do it alone. I need help, but I have no idea where to turn or what to do at this point."

"What happened last night with Summer Rae? What made you attack her?" Stephanie had heard every word Liliya said about her back injury and wondered if the WWE had a record of it. "And were you on the pain pills last night?"

"I haven't taken one in 4 days." Liliya admitted quietly, her right leg starting to bounce from how nervous she was. "And I feel sick and scared and jittery, I feel like the walls are closing in. And I know it's the addiction. What happened last night with Summer was a jealous rage due to trying to fight my addiction off. I saw her with Seth and…snapped. I don't remember attacking her, I only remember the aftermath with Seth pulling me off of her and calling me…a psycho bitch…" That hurt her more than words could say, but it wasn't Seth's fault considering she'd kept her problem hidden from him. "He didn't know, if you were wondering. I think he knows something is going on with me, but I didn't tell him. I couldn't."

Stephanie remained quiet for a few minutes, letting everything Liliya told her sink in and decided to give the woman a chance at redemption. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Liliya. And everyone needs help sometimes, even me. When I got pregnant and had my first child, I was terrified with Aurora because I didn't have the slightest clue how to be a mother. My own Mom helped me through it along with Hunter and my Dad, but it was mostly my Mom. My Dad wasn't around a lot during my childhood because he was building this empire you work for now and I don't resent him for it. I had a great childhood because I had my Mom at least and now I can work side-by-side with my Dad to make up for lost time. I asked for her help so many times, I lost count after the first month. So you see, everyone needs help sometimes in life. It's hard, cruel and at times completely unfair. You have an illness that needs to be fixed, so I'm going to help you."

Her head snapped up as soon as Stephanie said those words. "You are?" Stephanie McMahon actually wanted to help her through this? "I-I don't understand…"

"I'm giving you a choice, Liliya." Stephanie rose to her feet and released the woman's hands, walking over to sit behind her desk. "You can either take a leave of absence, go to rehab and get yourself cleaned up or we can terminate you. This is your second chance and you said you need help with it, so the only way I see that happening is going to a rehabilitation center. We will pay for it, you just need to get yourself fixed."

Liliya was truly touched by Stephanie's offer and felt fresh tears cascade down her face, clutching her chest where her heart thrummed with life. "You're right and I definitely don't want to lose my job with the WWE." She wiped her tears away, seeing Stephanie's face alight with a smile. "I will do whatever it takes to get better."

"I know, that's why I've already made all the arrangements for you."

"What?!" Liliya gasped, covering her mouth with her hand and watched Stephanie pick the phone up on her desk, dialing a number. "You…"

"Bring the car around, thank you." Stephanie ordered and hung up, turning her attention back to a shocked Liliya. "All of your luggage is packed up and ready to go. We've checked you out of the hotel and the car will take you to the Rehabilitation Institute of Chicago. It's top notch, you will have everything you need and they'll take great care of you."

It was pure coincidence all of this went down in the same state she would be spending a lot of time in over the next several months. "I-I don't know how to thank you, Stephanie…" She shakily got to her feet and could already feel the cold sweats starting. "I do have one request though, if it's not too much to ask."

"Name it."

"Please don't tell anyone where I am. Just tell them I had a family emergency that I had to take personal time off for. C-Can you do that for me?" Liliya mentally cursed for stammering and felt relief flood her when Stephanie nodded.

"Of course, nobody will know unless you want them to. But Liliya, don't shut the people who love and care about you out. You're going to need support through this." Stephanie stated, being truthful and gestured the door as the driver stepped through it. "Off you go."

Liliya looked at the elderly gentleman and then back at Stephanie, nodding. "Thank you again for everything." She couldn't say it enough.

"Just get yourself better."

Without another word, Liliya walked through the door with the driver in tow, heading out of the building toward the waiting limousine that would take her to the rehabilitation center. As the door closed once she was inside, all Liliya could think about was Seth and hoped he forgave her for disappearing. Lilianna too, it was the worst timing considering what happened to her, but Liliya had to put herself first for a change. If she didn't get better, her career would flounder and Liliya had worked too hard and too long to flush it all away.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I'm so sorry."

* * *

This was it.

There was no turning back.

After witnessing the woman he loved and wanted to be with kiss his potential twin brother, Dean couldn't hold back his feelings anymore. Spying was creepy, but he had to make sure she was safe and Jon hadn't hurt her. Plus, she wouldn't find out about it unless Dean told her, which he planned on taking to the grave. The last thing he wanted was for her to think of him as a stalker. Squaring his shoulders, Dean followed the mouthwatering scents flooding down the hallway and followed them, his heart pounding faster with each passing second. It felt like his heart would explode out of his chest and land on the floor in front of him with how fast it moved. He had to do this. He had to make Jecina see the truth and finally come clean about his feelings before she went any further with Jon Moxley.

"I can do this…" He murmured to himself and stepped inside of catering, spotting only a few coworkers in there waiting for the food to come out. They would have to wait.

Jecina had just finished slicing the ham and turkey up for the sandwiches she decided making when the door to the kitchen swung open. "I was wondering when you'd show up, Ambrose." She commented with a smile, setting the sliced meat on the tray and took her gloves off, finally turning to face him.

Instantaneously, Jecina noticed a huge difference in Dean Ambrose. His normal kind pale blue eyes were full of determination and intensity, the likes of which she'd only seen whenever he wrestled. His jaw was tight, his hair haphazard over his forehead and his stare completely devoured her whole. It was the way she'd longed for him to look at her and made a heat spread throughout every inch of her body.

"Dean…"

She took a step toward him, reaching a hand out and froze when he closed the distance between them, his eyes never leaving hers. Opening her mouth to speak again, Dean didn't give her a chance and cupped her face in his strong hands, his mouth instantly capturing hers. Jecina couldn't believe this was happening, shock coursing through her veins and had to grip his forearms, her body trembling. She gasped, but didn't push him away and returned the soft yet passionate kiss, feeling the heat of his body soaking into her skin. For so long, she thought Dean only wanted to be friends, but this kiss definitely made her world spin off its axes. And that thought is what snapped Jecina out of her trance and made her break the kiss, stumbling away from Dean. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips slightly swollen and her chest heaved up and down since the kiss took her breath away. Dean frowned, not expecting that type of reaction from her and saw the confusion swirling in her forest green eyes, regret filling his own.

"Cina…"

Not giving Dean a chance to explain his actions, Jecina fled from the kitchen and catering, ignoring all the perplexed stares following her every move. She didn't care. Nothing else mattered right now, she needed fresh air and needed it NOW. People tried stopping her while she ran down the hallway of the arena, but Jecina ignored them all, her primary focus being on the exit doors that lead outside. As soon as she crashed through them, Jecina took the biggest gulp of air and closed her eyes, letting it fill her lungs as tears stung her eyes. What the HELL was that about?! Why did Dean kiss her? He didn't want her for more than a friend and yet he kissed her like…like MOXLEY HAD!

"Oh god…" Jecina had to breathe and scrubbed a hand down her face, gripping the bars of the railing that lead up to the front doors of the arena entrance. "I just – I need to breathe. I need to…I need a smoke!" She pulled out her pack of cigarettes and shakily lit one up, releasing the burning tears in her eyes as soon as she took the first drag.

Her date with Jon was incredible and fun, not to mention she thoroughly enjoyed his kiss. They planned on going out again and she was all for it, but…that kiss from Dean Ambrose changed everything. She felt something from that kiss, a passion she thought was transferred to Jon Moxley. It hadn't. How could she feel this way about two different men? Two twin brothers, at that?! Jecina had to figure out what to do and fast because it was clearly obvious now that Dean didn't just see her as a friend. He wanted more from her, he wanted her if that kiss was any indication. She wasn't conclusively with Jon Moxley, not yet anyway, but it was getting to that point after the wonderful date they had. Now she had a big problem on her hands, stuck between two men that were potential twin brothers and Jecina had no idea what to do about it.

How could she choose between Dean Ambrose and Jon Moxley?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Lilianna was instructed to rest and relax for the next two weeks while she healed from Randy's attack. The company was worried about her concussion more than anything. She hadn't heard a word from Liliya and neither had Seth, both of them blowing her cell phone and email up. Nothing. Not a word. It was almost as if her friend disappeared off the face of the earth. Finally calling Stephanie McMahon, all the boss said was Liliya had a family emergency. She had to take some personal time off, so once Lilianna was cleared to wrestle again, she would be doing single's competition until Liliya returned…if she ever did. The Lilies were no more, but that didn't mean Lilianna wouldn't try to keep their team alive as much as she could. After a solid week of being cooped up in hotel rooms with Roman Reigns, – he refused to leave her side besides to workout at the gym and wrestle- Lilianna was experiencing intense cabin fever and had to get out. So when Jecina asked her out for coffee, Lilianna jumped at the chance and flew out the door before Roman could utter a word of protest.

To say Jecina was nervous was an understatement. For the past week, she had avoided both Jon and Dean like the plague. Dean hadn't come to visit her like normal, so that told her he regretted what transpired between them. Jon was…Jon and the last thing Jecina wanted to do was hurt him. She couldn't tell him about the kiss – the mind-blowing kiss that confused her since she always thought Dean just wanted to be friends. Apparently not. Apparently she was blind as a bat and now lost on what to do, who to choose. In the end, she knew it would come down to a choice and at this point, Jecina had no idea how to make that type of decision. So after a week of thinking, pondering and avoiding, she decided to enlist the help of her friend Lilianna since Liliya was nowhere to be found.

"Jeci?" A hand waved in front of her face, jolting Jecina out of her deep thoughts and looked into the concerned light brown orbs of Lilianna. "Wow, you were spacing out there for a minute, girl."

"Sorry." Jecina mumbled, having done that a lot lately ever since Dean kissed her. "You ready to go?"

Lilianna could tell instantly something was bothering Jecina and eating her up inside, nodding. "Lead the way and get me the hell out of here before Roman decides to come after me." As much as she loved being with Roman, Lilianna needed space and fresh air to breathe besides on a balcony.

Chuckling, Jecina looped her arm through Lilianna's and guided her through the doors of the hotel outside. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Roman doesn't steal you away from me. He knows better than to screw with the woman who fixes his food at the arenas."

"You can be very evil when you want to be." Lilianna commented with a grin, hugging Jecina and let her lead the way to her rental vehicle. "So what's going on? You've been quiet and scarce the past week." She pointed out once they were on the road, folding her arms in front of her chest. "What's going on, Jeci?"

"A lot." She admitted, keeping her eyes on the road. "Let's talk about something else until we get to the coffee shop. Then I'll tell you everything." Jecina had to focus on driving and if she started talking about what happened between her and Dean, she would more than likely lose concentration. "So why is Roman driving you crazy?"

Lilianna respected that, not wanting to get into a car accident after Randy's attack. "It's not that he's driving me crazy, he just won't let me do anything. I understand Michael wants me to rest because of my concussion, which is pretty much gone now, but he's taken it to an extreme. Plus, I know he's still pissed at me for not turning Randy in."

"He's got a right to be, but it's also your life and your decision." Jecina replied, still baffled over the whole Randy Orton situation. "Look, I know Lyla and I asked you why you didn't turn him in…"

"I don't want to cause problems in the company, Jecina." Lilianna's voice had lowered a bit, her eyes staring out the window and took a deep breath. "The fact of the matter is it's his word over mine. And Randy has been in the WWE a lot longer than me. He's considered a veteran and leader of the locker room, even though nearly everyone hates him there. It doesn't matter though, its ranking and who do you think corporate will believe first? Someone who has worked for the company for over 10 years or a rookie that's only been there a couple years? Think about it. There were no witnesses besides Roman and he's still considered a rookie too. They'll take Randy's word over ours and there will be a huge investigation. I don't want to deal with it, so that's why I didn't turn him in."

"And Roman doesn't understand your logic?"

Lilianna scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Of course not, why would he? He sees everything black and white, there's no grey area with him. I'm doing what I feel is best for my career and if he can't understand that, then I don't know what to tell him. Like you said, it's my life and my decision."

Truthfully, Jecina didn't blame Lilianna for not wanting to stir up trouble in the company and she made several valid points. Randy Orton was considered elite and she'd only been there a couple years. However, Randy had no right sexually assaulting her friend, so it was a catch-22 at this point. Lilianna either risked losing her job by exposing Randy Orton, which would cause a huge investigation or she left it alone and dealt with the possibility of Randy attacking her again, not to mention Roman Reigns' attitude. Jecina suddenly wondered if she should've called Lilianna about this Ambrose/Moxley problem considering the woman had enough on her plate as it was.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the coffee shop and Jecina ordered a caramel latte while Lilianna stuck with a cappuccino. They found a quiet table in the corner by the window, not wanting anyone eavesdropping on their conversation. They talked for a bit about Liliya's abrupt disappearance and neither had any information, knowing as much as everyone else. It was weird and both girls hoped their friend was alright since Seth Rollins wasn't talking to anyone about it besides maybe Roman and Dean. Lilianna hadn't talked to Roman about Liliya because she didn't feel it was her place to pry in the woman's personal life. If Liliya wanted them to know what was going on, she would've contacted them by now.

"Alright, enough stalling, time to start talking about why you invited me out for coffee." Lilianna stated, taking a bite out of her cinnamon muffin.

Jecina expected that from Lilianna and ran the pad of her thumb around the rim of the coffee cup, trying to find the right words. "Dean – uh – kissed me." She blurted out and watched Lilianna's light brown eyes grow wide as saucers, chewing her bottom lip nervously. "That was my reaction after it happened – after I ran away from him."

"Whoa, back up a second…" Lilianna was having an information overload because she had to wrap her mind around the fact Dean had actually kissed Jecina, clearing her throat. "What do you mean he kissed you? Was it a simple peck or full out tongue?"

"It was a kiss that blew my mind and curled my toes." Jecina admitted, lowering her eyes to the coffee cup again and could feel the guilt eating away at her slowly. "Jon doesn't know. You're the first person I've told and it happened a week ago at Smackdown!."

"So he kissed you the next day after you went on your date with Moxley?" Lilianna let out a low whistle when Jecina nodded, not sure what else to say. "That's…bold of him. I thought he only wanted to be friends with you though?"

Jecina tossed her hands up and leaned back in the chair, barking out a harsh laugh. "You and me both. And it's awfully convenient how he only does it after I go out with Jon. He never gave me any indication he wanted more than friendship from me because, if he had…"

"You would've known." Lilianna finished, taking a sip of her cappuccino and Jecina nodded, glad they were both on the same page. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say your feelings for Dean haven't changed." Jecina had only told a handful of people about her crush on Dean Ambrose and Lilianna was one of them. "So you've got a dilemma because you've been spending a lot of time with Jon Moxley lately and now all of a sudden Dean kisses you, bringing that crush rushing back to the surface."

"In a nutshell, yes."

"And you don't know what to do about it."

"Correct. I'm lost and that's why I figured maybe you'd have a suggestion on what I could do to make this decision." Jecina didn't want to sound desperate, but she was stuck between two potential twin brothers and had no idea how to handle it. "I need help."

Smiling sympathetically, Lilianna reached across the small table and grabbed Jecina's hand, squeezing it gently. "You came to the right place, my friend. It just so happens I've been in the same situation you're in now."

Jecina blinked, forest green eyes wide. "Really? What do you mean?" Did Lilianna really have to choose between two men before?

Even though Lilianna would rather have Jecina choose Dean over Jon, she refused to manipulate her into a decision. This was something Jecina had to do 100% on her own, but there was nothing wrong with a little suggestion. "It happened back in college. I was stuck between two guys, dating them at the same time – mind you, and I couldn't choose between them. They were both fantastic in bed, which made the decision even harder for me. There was a huge difference between the two of them though and that's what ultimately made my mind up for me. One was fierce and hard in bed, lots of fucking and zero lovemaking. It was straight brutal fucking, which I didn't mind or else I wouldn't have done it. He also enjoyed using sex toys, but I digress. The other guy was more of a love maker and there was so much passion between us it made me breathless. He always knew what to do, what to say and made me orgasm more times than I can count." She smiled at the memory, her wild college days and chuckled ruefully. "Each of them gave me something the other didn't, if that makes any sense. So I ended up having a 3 way with them."

Coughing, Jecina pounded her chest from aspirating, not believing Lilianna just said that and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "I'm fine." She croaked out, taking a sip of water the coffee shop provided. "So…what happened with the…3 way?" She had a hard time asking that and felt her cheeks flame red.

Lilianna laughed at Jecina's reaction and shrugged, not ashamed in the slightest for what she did in the past. "It helped me make a decision on who to choose. I found out who only wanted me for sex and who wanted me for more than sex. And it was a lot of fun, not gonna lie. Probably my best sexual experience ever and that's saying something since I've been around the block or two. Not saying I'm a whore, but when a woman wants to be fucked, she'll get her kicks where she can."

"Right…" The mere thought of having a 3 way with both Jon Moxley and Dean Ambrose caused a heat to spread throughout Jecina's whole body. Those two in the same bed with her…she had to learn how to breathe again and felt her cheeks grow hotter, covering them with her hands. "So…how long did the relationship last after you chose and who did you choose?"

"The one who gave me passion and didn't just want to fuck me. It lasted for 2 years and then we parted ways because I dropped out of college to pursue the wonderful world of professional wrestling and he was transferred across the country to a different school. Cheaper for his parents or something, I don't remember." Lilianna hadn't thought about him in ages and wondered what happened to him, if he was happy. "He also didn't like my choice in career and I told him to shove it up his ass because it's my life and I'll do what I want with it."

"So you're saying if I have a 3 way with Jon and Dean, I'll be able to make a decision between them?" Jecina had to ask, clearing her throat when Lilianna arched a slow brow and couldn't look her friend in the eye. "Not saying I'm gonna do it, but…"

"You'll be able to tell who wants you for just sex and who wants you for more than just sex, yes. Then again, they both may surprise you and then you'll really be fucked as far as making a decision goes." Lilianna said truthfully, wondering if sweet innocent Jecina was actually contemplating having a 3 way dance with Dean Ambrose and Jon Moxley – two men who looked identical, but were completely different men. "And don't lie to me. I can already see the wheels turning in your head."

Swallowing hard, Jecina couldn't lie to save her life, especially to Lilianna and simply nodded, eyebrows furrowing in thought. "I just don't know if they'd even go for it. Moxley seems to be adventurous and that's one of the things I like about him, but Dean is more reserved. I just don't know…"

They were potential twin brothers on top of it that had recently found each other again! Had Jecina completely lost her mind? Wouldn't having a 3 way with the two potential brothers be incest? She had officially lost her mind to consider doing this, to ask them to have a 3 way sexual encounter with her. The girls talked a few more minutes and then left the coffee shop to do some shopping, getting their problems off their minds. While they were at the local mall, Jecina had sent a text message to both Dean and Jon, asking them to meet her at the hotel after Smackdown! that night. She didn't mention the other brother would be there because, honestly, they wouldn't show up if she told them the truth. They walked into Victoria's Secret and Jecina decided she would have to go through with this, a 3 way, in order to choose between the two potential twin brothers. It was crazy, manipulative and crossing a lot of lines, but at the same time, Jecina was out of options.

How else was she supposed to choose between Jon Moxley and Dean Ambrose after all?


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Seth was lost.

After the incident at the club, he felt horrible for what he said to Liliya and leaving her to deal with the authorities alone. Now she was gone and he had no idea where she was. It'd been a week and Seth was going out of his mind with worry, wondering where she could've gone. All Stephanie and Hunter told him when he asked was she had some kind of family emergency that required her to take time off. Seth didn't buy it for a second and knew they were lying to him, especially since Stephanie came to talk to him about Liliya the next day after what happened at the club. He wasn't born yesterday and would find out the truth one way or another, hoping Liliya was alright wherever she was. His feelings for Liliya hadn't changed and he wanted her to know that, to apologize for calling her a psycho bitch. Something was wrong with her and he wanted to help her in any way he could, but Seth couldn't since she had disappeared off the face of the earth. Her cell phone was shut off, no responses to emails and not even her friends knew where she was.

Not only did he have to make up for what he said and did, but Seth also had to beg for forgiveness because of Summer Rae. He actually went to the hospital instead of back to the hotel to check on the Diva because Liliya had done quite a number on her. Seth ended up staying the night by Summer's side to make sure she was alright and he didn't understand why. Maybe it was because Summer was an innocent victim and his girlfriend attacked her for no reason. She didn't deserve to have the hell beaten out of her by Liliya to the point of being hospitalized. Seth wished he could talk to Liliya about this and find out why she lashed out at Summer when all she asked for was a little help finding her scumbag boyfriend. She didn't even make a pass at Seth!

To make matters worse, Fandango had to leave Summer during the night because of a signing he had a few hours away, so that was another reason Seth stayed with her. She was released from the hospital the next day on strict bed rest, but she can't fly so Seth had to drive her to the next area where Fandango was. Summer had a lethal concussion and her face was nothing more than black and blue bruises, one of her eyes swollen shut. It made Seth physically cringe to look at her and the car ride had been made mostly in silence since Summer slept most of it. When they arrived at the hotel, Fandango was nowhere to be found and was supposed to meet them in the lobby. Summer was rooming with him, but without Fandango she couldn't get into the hotel suite. Seth wanted to pound Fandango into the ground for not taking his girlfriend's condition seriously and ended up inviting Summer to stay with him for the night. It was a simple hotel room with one bed, so Seth changed it to a double to make sure she had her own.

For a week straight, Seth took care of Summer Rae and brought her to his home in Tampa on their days off. Fandango kept making up excuses on why he couldn't be there for Summer, ticking Seth off further. Summer was cleared to wrestle since her concussion was gone, but Stephanie and Hunter didn't want her on television until her face fully healed. Seth walked down the hallway of the arena with Summer, his hand on the small of her back and stopped in front of Fandango, fighting the urge to knock him out. Fandango acted like he'd been worried sick about Summer and pulled her into his arms away from Seth, stroking her hair while saying how sorry he was for not being there for her. Summer fell for it hook, line and sinker, making Seth wonder if she had permanent brain damage. Didn't she notice he was talking to Alicia Fox when they approached him? And it wasn't the first time Seth caught Fandango and Alicia together either. Summer was oblivious to it though and snuggled into Fandango's arms, thanking Seth for everything he did for her.

"Keep your psycho away from her." Fandango had warned, keeping a possessive arm around Summer's waist and guided her away from Seth.

As much as Seth wanted to beat the hell out of Fandango the same way Liliya did to Summer, he had better things to do with his time. He had to find Dean and Roman to tell them about what happened at the club. For the past week he'd been with Summer and catering to her every need, Seth hadn't spoken to his friends besides a few text messages. Dean was exceptionally quiet and didn't want to talk about anything, so Seth gave the man the space he apparently needed. He couldn't keep what happened to himself anymore though and didn't know if they were aware of Liliya's disappearance. Dean was nowhere to be found, but Seth managed to find Roman and pulled him aside, asking to talk to him privately.

"What's going on, bro?" Roman noticed the worry in Seth's eyes instantly and folded his arms in front of his chest, arching a dark brow.

"I fucked up, man. I completely fucked up and I don't know what to do to fix it." Seth muttered, hating how easily Roman could read him and leaned his head back against the cinder block wall, chocolate eyes lowered. "Where's Dean?"

"He left to go back to the hotel. Something about an important text message." Roman hadn't paid full attention to what Dean said, his mind focused on Lilianna and the fact she hadn't turned Randy Orton for sexually assaulting her. "Start from the beginning and tell me what's going on. I heard something about Liliya leaving. What the fuck is that about?"

Seth frowned, scrubbing a hand down his face and told Roman everything that happened the night of Lilianna's attack. How he took Liliya out to a club to get her mind off things because she was hell bent on bugging Lilianna and Summer's near obliteration. He didn't bother leaving out the fact he took care of Summer Rae for the past week because of guilt and the fact she needed help since her piece of trash boyfriend couldn't do it. Roman listened to everything, not interrupting Seth and shook his head as soon as his friend finished, wondering if Seth had completely lost his mind.

"You actually called her a psycho bitch, abandoned her at the club and took care of the woman she attacked for a week straight? Do you know why she attacked Summer to begin with?" Roman asked, not surprised when Seth shook his head and heaved a sigh. "You're right. You really did fuck up. Lilianna received a text message from her tonight apologizing for splitting the Lilies up, but she had to leave for a while for personal reasons. That was it. She wouldn't respond to anything else Lilianna sent back and she's devastated over it. You need to fix this, Seth. I don't know how, but you need too."

"I will, I just have to wait until she comes back to do it." At least someone heard from Liliya, which told Seth she was alive and he could only hope she was alright wherever she was.

* * *

The second Dean received Jecina's text message, he immediately left the arena to go to the hotel since all he had was a promo. Seth wasn't on the card that night since creative was still trying to figure out how the feud would go. Once the feud finished, Dean would unfortunately have to start teaming with Moxley, not looking forward to it at all. But that was work and Jecina's text gave him hope. It was simple and to the point: She wanted to talk about what happened between them a week ago. There was no way Dean would disappoint her, feeling horrible for avoiding her lately, but ever since she ran away from him because of the kiss, he figured she wanted nothing to do with him. It looked like he was wrong – dead wrong. Arriving at the hotel, Dean didn't bother taking the elevator and took the stairs two at a time to get to Jecina's floor faster. She told him the room number in the text message, so he didn't have to ask the receptionist for it. Turning the corner, Dean stopped at the sight of Jon Moxley waiting outside of Jecina's hotel room and frowned, wondering what the hell was going on.

Jon had the exact same thought as soon as he spotted Dean Ambrose headed his way, wondering what he was doing at Jecina's. He was there because of a text message she went him, stating she wanted to talk. She'd been avoiding him for a week straight and Jon had no idea why, but now he had a sinking feeling the issue was standing right in front of him. Jecina hadn't answered any of his text messages and when he tried confronting her about it, all she said was she couldn't talk about what was bothering her. It pissed Jon off and he ended up drinking heavily along with bringing rats into his bed to seek some kind of refuge. No matter how many women he screwed, Jon couldn't get Jecina Shaw out of his mind and it drove him crazy. He left her alone though, as hard as it was, and even managed to avoid her whenever she'd go out for smoke breaks. Anytime he'd go outside and saw her, Jon would turn around and go back inside to wait until she was done, hiding in the shadows so Jecina didn't see him. Now out of the blue tonight, she wanted to talk and Ambrose was here as well, already feeling the anger welling up inside his body.

"What are you doing here?" Dean demanded, not bothering with politeness and narrowed his pale blue eyes, seeing the electricity igniting in Moxley's. They were the same shade, but Moxley's somehow looked more dangerous and intense than Dean's.

"I should ask you the same fucking thing considering MY Jina wants to talk to me." Jon smirked when Dean cringed at the word 'my', using it purposefully just to see what kind of reaction his potential twin brother gave him. "Why don't you turn your ass around and leave before I make you?"

Dean snorted, rolling his eyes. "You and what army, asshole?"

"I only need these." Jon held his balled fists up to give Dean his answer, daring the man to step up to him. He'd knock him out flat with one punch. "Leave or else."

"Not until I talk to Cina. She asked me here and I refuse to disappoint her."

"Then I'll have to make you…"

The door opened at that moment, both men simultaneously snapping their heads in the direction and stared back at the beautiful caterer. "Enough, both of you." Her voice was soft and low, leaning her head against the doorframe with a smile. "I asked both of you here to talk. Now you can either swallow your pride, stop the dick-measuring contest and come inside or leave. Your decision, but I won't tolerate fighting."

Why would she ask both of them here? Both men were perplexed by this request, but neither would let her down since she hadn't talked to either of them in a week. Dean stepped forward first staring down into her hypnotic forest green eyes and wanted to reach out to touch her, but Moxley wouldn't take kindly to that. Jecina asked for no fighting, so he wouldn't antagonize Moxley and respect her wishes.

"I missed you." Dean rumbled in a deep low voice, watching her nod and stepped inside the room, waiting to see if Jon would join them or walk away.

"What the fuck is this about, Jecina?" Jon demanded, stepping up to her without hesitation after Dean was in the room and Jecina felt breathless at the amount of intensity in his eyes. "If this is about our past…"

"It's not, Jon. I would never do that to you or Dean. That's not my place." Jecina assured him quietly, wanting to reach out to him, but she couldn't because it would show favoritism toward Jon. "Are you coming in or not?"

Jon smirked at her brashness, his curiosity peaked on why she invited both him and Ambrose, deciding to humor her for the time being. "For now." He murmured in a gritty voice that nearly drove Jecina to her knees, her eyes never leaving his.

"Then come inside." He stepped through the door to join Dean in the sitting area and heard the door close behind them, both men turning to look back at her expectantly. "Sit down please. I promise, I have a good reason for inviting you both here tonight." Jecina had thought long and hard about this all night while cooking at the arena and came to a decision on what to do, especially after talking to Lilianna earlier that day at the coffee shop.

Hesitant, Jon didn't listen right away and shot a sickening glare at Dean when the man obeyed like a dog would an owner. He shook his head at how love-struck Dean was over Jecina and folded his arms in front of his chest, narrowing electric blues at Jecina. She merely stood there, waiting for Jon to comply with her wishes and Dean reached up to grab the sleeve of Jon's black t-shirt he wore, yanking him down on the couch beside him. Jon scowled darkly, wanting to strangle Dean for doing that and barely refrained for Jecina's sake, remembering her stipulation of no fighting. Once they left the room, all bets were off and Jon planned on socking Dean in his jaw for that stunt.

"Thank you."

Jecina rubbed her hands together nervously and untied the robe wrapped around her body, letting it fall to pool at her feet. She had on a long emerald green spaghetti strapped nightgown, the material clinging to her every curve of her body. This was the only way to keep both of their attention on her instead of each other and Jecina could see it working, the electricity in Jon's eyes turning to something else entirely, a blue fire, while Dean's clouded over in a darker blue haze. Good, that's what she wanted because it showed both men found her attractive and gave her a little more confidence in her appearance. If she was going through with Lilianna's idea, Jecina had to stop being self-conscious of her body when it came to both Dean and Jon. There were a few things to tie up first, however, and Jecina hoped the potential twins were patient enough with her to get through it before she revealed her real reasoning for their invite.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"First off, I owe you an apology, Jon. I've been avoiding you for a week and you deserve to know why." Her forest green eyes slid over to Dean momentarily before returning back to Jon. "Something…happened with Dean a week ago and I've been trying to wrap my mind around it. He kissed me." She took a deep breath, the confusion once again building up inside of her. "I ran away from him. I didn't expect him to do it and, honestly, it scared the hell out of me." Jecina grabbed Jon's hand, keeping his attention on her and stroked his face tenderly with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry for not telling you about it sooner. We had such a great time together on our date and I didn't want you thinking you did something wrong."

Jon was pleasantly surprised at Jecina's confession of running away from Dean and couldn't stop the smirk from curving his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her wrist. "I just left you alone to work your shit out, Jina. I knew eventually you'd talk to me about it. No need to be sorry." Dean would though because Jon owed him TWO socks to the jaw now. "Something tells me there's more to this though."

Cracking a small smile, Jecina nodded and released Jon's hand, her focus fully on Dean now, who had his eyes lowered from hers. "Dean, look at me." She requested in sweet voice and stroked her fingers through his slightly damp hair, knowing he felt bad for scaring her. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt? Why did you make me think all you wanted was friendship? I've had a crush on you since we met and you never gave me any sign you liked me as more than a friend. Or maybe I'm just blind and didn't see it. I was confused and scared. That's why I ran away from you. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy it because I did." Jecina tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, pulling away from Dean. "I felt something from it and I can't deny the attraction I've always had toward you. I just…I need to know why now."

Dean's shoulders slumped in defeat and knew he had to tell her the truth. He couldn't keep Jecina in the dark about anything anymore. "Because of him." His gaze rose to land on Moxley, feeling his jaw tighten a little. "You agreed to go on a date with him and…I got jealous. I wanted to tell you how I felt and I was going to do it the night he asked you out. I just…shit happened and got complicated, I know it's no excuse, but I haven't been in this company very long. And then I found out that I might have a long lost twin brother. I didn't want to drag you into a bunch of complications when I finally told you how I felt." He looked away from Jon to hide the hurt in his eyes, gritting his teeth.

Wanting to ask Dean how he felt, Jecina couldn't because deep down she already knew what the answer would be. And she didn't want to hurt him since her feelings were split in half because of Jon. Had Dean come to her sooner before Jon came into her life, Jecina would've fallen into his arms without a second thought. But because he waited until AFTER Jon Moxley came into her life and gave her a deep connection, everything was complicated now. Her eyes turned to Jon, who simply sat there with an even expression on his face and clasping his hands in front of him tightly and Jecina moved back over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Crush or not, I can't deny the attraction and connection I have with Jon. It's one I can't simply get up and walk away from either. He makes me feel…different, I guess, a way no other man has. Not even you, Dean." Jecina admitted, watching Jon's eyes snap up to look at her and she smiled in return, moving to sit on the couch between the two men placing a hand on each of their thighs. "With that being said, I've come up with a solution to this conundrum between the 3 of us, if you're interested."

Dean could only imagine what currently rolled through her beautiful mind and felt his mouth go dry. "I am."

"So am I." Jon would lie if he said he wasn't intrigued by this, both men staring at her questioningly.

Jecina was glad to hear that and felt the nerves fill her body, closing her eyes to take a few deep silent breaths since her heart began racing. "Keep in mind I've never done something like this before. I've never…wanted to do something like this, but I don't see any other way around it. So, I – um – I want to have a threesome with both of you." She decided not to tell them it was originally Lilianna's idea because that was information they didn't need to know.

Dean's eyes shot open along with Jon's, both of their gazes searing through her and wondered if she was serious. Was she screwing with them? Did they just hear her say she wanted both of them in bed at the same time? Their silence made Jecina more nervous, feeling the heat rise in her cheek sand lowered her eyes, feeling vulnerable at the moment.

"I understand this is sudden and I won't be mad if either or both of you don't want to go through with this. It's a lot to ask, especially since you just recently found out you could be twin brothers. But this is what I want to do. I don't want to let one of you go yet. I know I'll have to choose between you two eventually, but right now I just want to be with both of you and this is the only way I can think of to do it." Jecina felt fingers from her left reach out to hook under her chin, lifting her forest green eyes until they met electric searing blue.

"I'm in."

This was what Jon had been waiting for, the ultimate opportunity to hurt Dean and have Jecina in bed all at once. It was too perfect. What better way to really stick it to his potential twin brother than to screw the woman he loved right in front of him? There was no hesitation in his eyes or voice, Jon's posture tensed, but that was only due to the fact Ambrose was in the same room as him.

"Really?" Jecina could see the intensity and want in his eyes for her, smiling as he nodded in confirmation before turning her attention on Dean. "And you?"

Did Jecina really expect him to have a threesome – a sexual encounter – with her AND Moxley? The seriousness in her eyes gave him his answer and Dean was reserved, very hesitant. How could he do this? Would it be considered incest to have sex with the same woman his potential twin brother did at the same time? Could he handle watching Moxley screw Jecina in front of him without wanting to rip his head off? Moxley had answered without hesitation and here Dean was being a complete chicken. What the hell was he doing? If he didn't do this, she would choose Jon for sure and that couldn't happen. Dean wouldn't let it. He could do anything Jon did and be better at it, especially when it came to the bedroom.

"If this is what you truly want, Cina, I'll do it. Anything for you, beautiful." Dean stated in a low voice, his heart nearly stopping when she beamed at him. It made her even more gorgeous if that was possible.

"Good, you scared me for a second there."

Jecina chuckled, the humor not touching her eyes and looked back at Jon to softly peck his lips, tapping his nose with her fingertip. Then she stood up and moved to stand between Dean's legs, deciding to throw one last curveball at both of them. Dean closed his eyes as she softly kissed his lips just like she had Jon, his hands instantly gripping her hips.

"Soon Ambrose, I promise, but there's one last piece of business to address. Since I went on a date with Jon already, I can't very well leave you out in the cold. So I want to go on a date with you too, just so the plain field is level when the threesome happens." Jecina had thought about it and had to be fair with both of them, balance them out evenly. "I don't want to play favorites and have you thinking I like Jon more than you just because he got to go on a date with me. So I'm extending you the same thing. We're not in a 3-way relationship, but I am dating both of you until the threesome happens and I can hopefully figure out which one of you I can live with and which one I can't live without."

Jon didn't care if she chose him in the end because he was all in this for revenge, wanting to hurt Dean – or that's what he kept telling himself. The beautiful caterer had gotten under his skin and in his pores, even catching himself dreaming about her a few nights a week. They were becoming more frequent too. He had to keep his eye on the prize though, which was her pussy – not her. The moment he sank his cock inside of her pussy and claimed her in front of Dean, Jon would be able to let Jecina go and move on with his life. If Dean truly loved her, he would overlook the fact she had voluntarily offered herself to both of them at the same time. However, Jon secretly hoped the image of him screwing Jecina when they both had sex with her seared in Dean's memory for the rest of his life. He was a sick man, always had been and always would be, one characteristic that would never change about him.

"Mmm I can't wait to feel her tight pussy wrapped around my cock, _brother_." Jon goaded Dean on as soon as they left Jecina's room for the night, a Cheshire grin on his face. "Can you imagine how fucking tight and wet she is?"

Dean growled, feeling insurmountable anger toward Jon and knew the only reason he agreed to the threesome was to get in Jecina's panties. He didn't care about her the way Dean did and never would! Not saying a word and refusing to play into Moxley's games, Dean turned and stormed off down the hallway toward the stairs. He planned on getting rip-roaring drunk and passing out in his hotel room, hoping he didn't have dreams about Jon Moxley having sex with Jecina.

* * *

When Lilianna arrived at the arena that following Monday for Raw, she was immediately summoned to Stephanie and Hunter's office, wondering what they wanted. Had Roman gone and told them about what happened with Randy? She sincerely hoped not because that wouldn't bode well for the relationship they'd been building lately. Lilianna knew he was angry at the fact she didn't turn Randy in, but she had her reasons and stuck her to guns. Arriving outside of the bosses' office, Lilianna took a deep breath and knocked, stepping inside after hearing a 'come in' sound from Stephanie.

"Ah Lili, so glad you could join us so quickly." Stephanie greeted with a smile, standing up to shake the woman's hand along with Hunter. "Please have a seat."

"Okay…" Lilianna did as she was told, rubbing her hands down her dress pant covered thighs, trying not to look nervous. "What can I do for you, Stephanie?"

"Well, we've been noticing some…tension in the locker room lately and decided what better way than to let the two individuals duke it out in the ring? Safely, mind you. And since the Lilies are on hiatus, we had to find a spot for you on the roster." Stephanie explained, looking up at her husband to see if he wanted to continue.

"As of tonight, you will become a valet to Randy Orton." Hunter stated bluntly, folding his arms in front of his chest and watched Lilianna's light brown eyes shoot open. "Now, we realize you have a past with Randy and you two aren't the best of friends, but that shit is for your personal lives. This is work and you check your personal shit at the door when you come here. This is business and we think it'll skyrocket your career, which is what you want, right?"

Lilianna didn't know what to say or how to react, especially after Randy attacked her a little over a week ago. Stephanie and Hunter were clueless about it though because of her stupidity of not turning Randy in and now she was paying for it. They wanted to use her personal problems for a storyline, which happened in the WWE a lot since fans knew about the Superstars and Divas' personal lives 9 times out of 10. There had to be something she could do to get out of this, but Lilianna had to choose her words carefully.

"Who is Randy going to be feuding with?" Lilianna was almost afraid to ask and regretted it the moment Hunter said the name.

"Roman Reigns."

"Roman recently became a face, as you know, and there's been quite a bit of tension between him and Randy lately that needs to be handled professionally." Stephanie stated, folding her hands on top of the desk.

Nodding, Lilianna understood that and didn't look away from Stephanie, keeping her eyes locked with the woman. "So why can't I be with Roman instead of Randy? I mean, in my opinion, the new rising star should have as much momentum as possible and a woman by his side, especially a Lily, would do that, wouldn't it?" It didn't hurt to throw that suggestion out, anything to keep her out of Randy Orton's grasp.

Both Stephanie and Hunter glanced at each other, not taking that possibility into consideration. "That is a valid point, but Roman is also a face and the Lilies are somewhat evil, like the Bella Twins. They're more heels than they are faces and it would mess with the integrity of Roman's character." Stephanie could see the desperation in Lilianna's eyes and knew she didn't want to do this, but there was no way out of it. She would do what she was told or her push would be ruined. "Do you have a problem with being Randy's valet?"

"N-No of course not." Lilianna mentally cursed for stammering and took a deep breath, keeping the smile on her face. "Of course not, Stephanie. I don't turn any opportunities down and working with Randy Orton can catapult me to the Diva's championship hopefully." That was Lilianna ultimate goal – to become the Diva's champion in the WWE. "I appreciate it." She felt like crawling in a hole and never coming out, so many different emotions rushing through her at once. "Was there anything else that needed to be discussed?"

Stephanie was pleased with Lilianna's attitude and shook her head, the smile on her face turning more genuine instead of predatory like it had been a minute ago. "No Lili, that will do it. You do need to go find Randy and find out when his match is tonight though. Also, your attire will have be changed to match him."

"Yes ma'am, thank you both again for this opportunity." Lilianna walked out of the office and headed down the hallway straight for Roman's locker room, tears instantly streaming down her face.

How was she supposed to tell Roman about this sudden turn of events?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

When Lilianna arrived at Roman's locker room, she must've stood outside of it for 10 minutes straight, trying to stop crying. No matter what she did, they wouldn't stop and she didn't want Roman seeing her like this. She contemplated just going to an empty dressing room and finishing her crying jag, but instead stayed where she was. The truth was she needed Roman right now. She needed him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. Lilianna had no idea how to tell him what her new storyline in the company would be starting tonight. He was going to blow a gasket and take half the state they were performing in with him. It would be an explosion of epic proportions and Lilianna didn't want to see Roman's temper surface, not after witnessing him throttling Randy. That had scared the hell out of her and she never wanted to see him do that again outside of the ring.

Taking a deep shaky breath, Lilianna pushed open the door and heard the shower going, chewing her bottom lip. This was her chance to leave, but instead Lilianna moved without realizing it toward the bathroom door, her hand on the doorknob. A second later, she stood in the slightly steamy bathroom and closed the door silently behind her, red swollen brown orbs locking on the blue shower curtain. She could hear Roman humming a Samoan tune and the sound soothed her, making Lilianna a little more relaxed. She had been with Roman for over a month now and he'd been very patient with her on the sex front, not making any moves Lilianna was uncomfortable with.

Roman was amazing in every way; the near perfect man and Lilianna suddenly wanted to be with him, needing him to fully take her pain away - to make her forget Randy Orton ever existed. He made her feel beautiful and wanted, desired like a woman should be. Whenever he held her in his arms, Lilianna felt at home and never wanted to leave, his warmth seeping into the pores of her skin. It wasn't just physical, but mentally and emotionally Lilianna had slowly given herself over to Roman Reigns. Her love for Randy Orton didn't exist anymore because somehow Roman had managed to steal her heart and had it completely. It was at that moment Lilianna had a revelation that not only was she in love with Roman, but he was her future and Randy was her past.

She was in love with Roman Reigns.

Without making a sound, Lilianna quickly removed her boots and clothes, standing just outside of the shower curtain completely naked. She slid her fingertips down the shower curtain and hitched a breath when it was suddenly yanked back harshly, looking up into Roman's stormy greys. They immediately softened at the sight of Lilianna and then slowly moved down at her body, devouring her whole. Roman had never had the pleasure of seeing Lilianna's naked body until now and enjoyed every second of it, his tongue slowly snaking out to wet his lips. He also noticed she'd been crying, the puffiness around her eyes and cheeks hadn't fully disappeared, but Roman wouldn't push her to talk about it.

"Something I can help you with, gorgeous?" Roman asked in a husky voice and stepped back when she took one forward, immediately closing the shower curtain behind her.

Her heart thundered powerfully in her chest to the point where Lilianna could barely breathe, her own eyes scanning down Roman's muscular toned frame. Reaching up, Lilianna slid her fingers down Roman's chest and lightly scratched his skin with her nails, causing a deep growl to escape his mouth. She didn't stop, moving further down to his stomach and abs before pressing a soft kiss to the middle of his chest. Lilianna was done running and making this man wait to have her completely, wanting him more than the oxygen filling her lungs.

"Lili…" Roman groaned, watching her slowly lower to her knees in front of him and felt his cock pulsate as soon as her small hand wrapped around him.

They had played a little and had heavy make out sessions, but he had yet to feel her hot mouth surround him. Roman wanted to tell her to stop, trying to think past the passion haze that overtook his mind, but it wasn't happening. Lilianna didn't care if the shower floor hurt her knees, she could handle it and ran the tip of her nose across his hardened length, breathing his scent in. He just washed and was neatly trimmed, so she wouldn't choke on pubic hairs. Roman groaned again and Lilianna decided to end the teasing, gripping the backs of his powerful thighs, taking him in her mouth. His fingers delved in her burnt orange tresses and Roman had to fight the urge not to thrust his hips, not wanting to hurt her. He was a big man, well-endowed and had hurt a few women he bedded, including oral. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Lilianna and stroked her hair with his fingers, maintaining control the best he could.

The sprays poured down both of them, but Roman's big body blocked most of the water from hitting Lilianna's face while she pleasured him. She was grateful for it, wanting all of her focus on the task at hand. Lilianna pulled back to run her tongue along the tip of his cock, tasting pre-cum and moaned at the delicious taste. It wasn't salty like most men she'd been with and Lilianna wanted more, carved it. Her hands glided up from his thighs to his beautiful backside, squeezing his cheeks while engulfing his cock a second time. Roman hissed out and watched through half-lidded eyes as her head began bobbing, her cheeks hollow.

He nearly exploded when his cock reached the back of her throat and somehow held it together, feeling his thighs tensing along with his tingling balls. Sensing he was close, Lilianna increased the speed and made sure not to let her teeth scrape his cock, not wanting to hurt him. One hand left his backside to fondle his balls, making Roman growl out and his eyes roll in the back of his head, especially when she began vibrating his cock with humming. It not only vibrated his lower extremities, but went up his abdomen, sending chills throughout his body.

"Oh fuck, Lili! Goddamn!" Roman roared, thrusting a few times to drive his cock deeper into her mouth and Lilianna was thankful she didn't have gag reflex. "Oh yeah, oh fuck right there…"

A few seconds later, Lilianna felt his seed explode in the back of her mouth and she swallowed him greedily whole, not missing a single drop. Roman shuddered from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, not remembering the last time he had such an intense orgasm. He was afraid if he moved even an inch, he would collapse and felt Lilianna finally release his cock, looking down at her as a new hunger consumed him. A hunger for her. As soon as Lilianna stood up on her feet, Roman was on her and covered his mouth with hers, backing her up until she hit the shower wall gently. The sprays weren't directly on them now, which was perfectly fine with Roman as water droplets slid down every part of his body along with hers.

Lilianna melted against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and felt her feet leave the shower floor as Roman lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist, fingers burying in his black hair and Lilianna moaned as soon as their tongues touched, letting Roman take control. Whatever he wanted she would give. Only when they needed oxygen to breathe did Roman break the kiss and immediately glided his sinful mouth down her jaw to her neck, loving having her pinned against the wall at his mercy. He would be repaying the favor after what she did for him and then some, not caring about anything else at the moment. Her skin was so soft against his mouth and tongue, using his goatee to make her squirm against him. It was a trick he used whenever they were in this position in bed and found that using his facial hair got her libido going.

"Roman…" Lilianna whimpered, caressing his broad shoulders and arms while he tormented her neck, gasping at the feeling of his fingers sliding between them to stroke her bundle of nerves. "Oh god…!"

"Mmm just as I thought…" Roman chuckled huskily in her ear, nipping her lobe and glanced up at the ceiling briefly. It was high enough to where he wouldn't have to get down on his knees to have a snack. "Do you trust me, gorgeous?"

"Yes…" Lilianna breathed out, no hesitation in her voice and blinked when Roman lifted her up to the point where her head nearly reached the shower ceiling, his face level with her wet sex. "Roman…"

"Just lean back and enjoy, baby. I won't let you fall." Roman promised, his eyes zeroing in on the smooth pussy in front of him and made sure her legs were draped over his shoulders. "Mine."

His proclamation sent shivers down Lilianna's spine and she could only nod, moans spilling from her mouth as soon as his tongue scorched her. Lilianna dug her fingers in his hair and leaned her head back, arching her back as if it would give him better access. She was spread as wide as her thighs could go and Roman devoured her, his tongue flicking against her swollen clit. The moans quickly turned to cries as Roman's tongue thrust deep inside of her, fire spreading through every part of her body. If he had this much skill with just his fingers and tongue, Lilianna couldn't imagine what it would feel like to have his cock buried balls deep inside of her. Another rush of heat flooded through her at that thought and Roman felt her shiver, growling.

"Roman, please…" Lilianna was not above pleading at this point, especially when he added two fingers inside to help stimulate her more, his tongue continuously thrusting in and out of her. "I'm close…"

He didn't bother responding to her, too busy working her body into a frenzy and suckled her lips, nipping them slightly before plunging his tongue back inside of Lilianna. Within minutes, Roman felt her walls cave in around his tongue and her thighs tightened on his shoulders, hot essence flooding his mouth. He growled in satisfaction, lapping up and drinking every drop she had to offer while Lilianna collapsed back against the wall in heaving breaths. Now she knew exactly how he felt when Roman exploded in her mouth earlier, but he wasn't done with her. Not yet. Carefully, he slid her back down the wall as her legs went around his waist again and Roman captured her mouth, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

"Do you want to stop or go all the way?" Roman asked, his mouth by her ear again and felt Lilianna's hand slip down between them to run her fingernail up the length of his hardened cock. "I want to hear you say it, gorgeous."

"Make me yours, Roman." Lilianna ran the pad of her thumb across his bottom lip and felt her body lower until her feet hit the shower floor, wondering what he had in mind.

"Then turn that beautiful ass around and spread those thighs for me." Roman ordered, licking his lips and watched Lilianna do as he commanded, his hands immediately squeezing her cheeks. "I think I should check that beautiful pussy to make sure it's ready for me."

Lilianna gasped, feeling his fingers plunge inside of her and couldn't believe how wet she still was. Randy had never made her this wet, this stimulated and it made Lilianna believe further she was meant to be with Roman all along. Sliding his fingers out of her, Roman licked her juices clean and then gripped his cock, positioning the head at her soaked sex. This was it. There was no turning back after this and Roman wanted to make sure Lilianna thoroughly enjoyed herself, his mouth gliding down her spine. Lilianna moved her hair over her shoulder and moaned when his cock began filling her, stretching her pussy as far as it would go to accommodate his massive girth. Roman nearly lost his breath at how tight she was and buried his face in the side of her neck that was bare, nipping the flesh.

Only when Lilianna was adjusted to him fully did Roman move, her wiggling hips giving him the green light to continue. He didn't want to hurt her and slid out until just the tip stayed inside before plunging back in, loving the sounds of her cries. Starting out slow, Roman soon increased the pace since the hot water was running out, pounding on his back and flowing over his shoulders onto her, his body heat being more than enough to keep her warm. He hissed out when the sprays turned cold and it somehow fueled the fire inside of him, his blood nothing more than molten lava at the moment. Lilianna affected him in ways no other woman had and the fact she had taken the initiative with sex proved how right they were for each other.

"Goddamn gorgeous, you feel so good wrapped around my cock…" Roman grunted and growled, sounding animalistic, but he didn't care, keeping one hand on her hip while the other slid down her stomach to start stroking her bundle of nerves. "Cum for me, Lili, I wanna feel you fall apart…"

"Oh Roman, you feel so good inside of me. Oh fuck me - fuck me harder, make me cum all over you…" Lilianna begged, leaning until her back was against his chest, feeling how fast his heart pounded against it.

Roman was not about to let her down and increased his thrusts, pounding her as hard, fast and deep as he possibly could, given the position, the sounds of his balls slapping against her pussy lips echoing off the walls. It was the sweetest serenade to his ears, the sounds of their lovemaking. His other hand left her hip to join his other, both of them tweaking her nipples since he hadn't really paid much attention to her beautiful breasts. That would be rectified later at the hotel when they had more time together. His strong hands massaged her breasts, keeping her pinned against him and Lilianna reached down to help him along by stroking her throbbing clit, every part of her body pleading to end the agony.

"R-Roman…" She stammered breathlessly, trying to hold back her orgasm and failed, already feeling it crash over her.

"That's it, gorgeous, cum for me…" Roman encouraged in a growl, not stopping his thrusts as he rode out her first orgasm and even her second, barely hanging on by a thread.

"ROMAN!"

Her third orgasm made her shatter against him and Roman felt her hot juices drench him, triggering his. "LIILANNA!" He roared out, not caring who heard them as their voices resonated around the shower room, the cold water doing nothing to help their heated bodies.

Only when his cock grew limp did Roman stop, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist and buried his face in her hair, both of them standing there trying to come down from their sexual high. Lilianna swallowed hard, the harsh reality crashing over her that this might be the one and only time Roman made love to her. She could feel the tears swell in her eyes and blinked them back, knowing she couldn't tell Roman about being Randy's valet. This was a perfect moment and she refused to destroy it with her problems, deciding she would deal with his backlash at a later time. Right now, all she wanted to do was stay in his arms and relished in his warmth, hoping she didn't lose Roman after tonight's show.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Dean wasted little time asking Jecina when she wanted to go on a date with him, more excited than a kid in a candy store. It was amusing and adorable watching him bounce on the heels of his wrestling boots with his hands clasped together. Jecina pretended to mull it over for a few minutes just to make him squirm and squealed when Dean lifted her up, planted her on the kitchen counter before capturing her mouth with his. The rules were simple with Jon and Dean – no oral or sexual penetration would happen until the threesome. Kissing, touching, exploring and teasing were perfectly fine. But no tongues or dicks could touch her and her mouth and pussy couldn't touch either of them until the threesome. Both men agreed to the stipulation, agreeing it was for the best so they weren't competing with each other.

"Mmm so what kind of date do you have in mind, Ambrose?" Jecina asked coyly, draping her arms around his neck playing with the curls at the nape of his neck since he hadn't drenched his hair yet. It amazed her how much Jon and Dean looked alike whenever their hair was dry, but she could clearly tell them apart.

He loved the feeling of her hands caressing him and playing with his hair, pulling her closer to him as his hands ran up and down her sides gently. "That's for me to know and you to find out, Miss Shaw." Dean smirked, rubbing his nose against hers and couldn't help kissing her again.

"Well, what should I wear then?" Jecina pressed, her breathing turning erratic when Dean began teasing her neck with his lips and tongue, already feeling her panties dampen. Her neck was a weak spot.

"Hmm something sexy…" Dean trailed off, pressing a soft kiss against her pulse point. "Yet classy." Another kiss to the other side of her neck and his hands gripped her sides. "I'm wining and dining you tonight, Cina. So keep that in mind."

Jecina was hoping for something a little simpler like it had been with Jon, but she had to remember Dean wasn't like his potential twin brother. He was different, a complete gentleman and enjoyed a little wealth in his life whereas Jon didn't. They were polar opposites, it was uncanny. She had one dress in her suitcase that would have to suffice since most of her clothes consisted of dress pants and blouses, her normal work wear.

"I'll look the best I can for you, Dean." She assured him softly, pulling back to stare in his pale blues and cupped his face, pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth. "Don't overdo it, okay?"

Dean chuckled, ignoring that and couldn't wait to take her out for a night on the town. They were in New York City in Madison Square Garden, one of the most prestigious arenas in the world. It was well-known for worldwide events of all kinds and Dean was honored to be able to wrestle under its famous roof. He told her he'd pick her up at the hotel around 10 PM since he had a match that night with Dolph Ziggler, which was in the first of the 3 hours. Jecina already planned on leaving the arena by 9 PM to hopefully get back to the hotel in time to get ready by 10. She had already showered before coming to the arena, so all she had to do was a quick change of clothes and shoes.

When 9 PM rolled around, Jecina had all the leftovers boxed up and asked one of the ring crew to drop it off at the local shelter for her. They had no problem helping her out since she had plans. She quickly rushed out of the arena before someone could stop her, hopped in her rental and sped off toward the hotel as fast as New York City traffic would allow. It took her nearly a half an hour to get back to the hotel, which annoyed Jecina because now she only had a short amount of time to get ready for Dean. Taking the backstairs, Jecina stopped halfway up to her room when she received a text message from Dean, telling her traffic sucked and he'd be a little later than expected. She breathed a sigh of relief, thankful she wasn't the only one who had issues with it that night and arrived at her room a few minutes later.

Brushing her short black hair out, Jecina pulled the only dress she owned out of the suitcase and set it on the bed, hoping it wasn't too much. Dean told her to look sexy and classy, this fit the description in her opinion. It was a jade long sleeved dress made of cotton lace with a boat neckline, fitted bodice and flared skirt. The back was open in a keyhole design with a concealed zipper so it wasn't noticed. It looked as if it was made of all jade lace, the sleeves see-through and it rested just above her knees. Jecina stared in the mirror in the bathroom and chewed her bottom lip, deciding she had to wear makeup. She rarely did, but tonight was definitely an exception, especially since she looked so plain in the jade lacy dress. When she finished, her eyes were outlined in thin black liner, foundation covered any blemishes on her face and her lips were painted a peach gloss that made them slightly shimmer. Jecina contemplated adding eye shadow and decided against it, wanting to look as natural as humanly possible.

Just as she stepped out of the bathroom, a knock sounded her hotel room door and Jecina cursed, knowing it was Dean. She glanced at the clock, seeing it was a quarter past 10 and shook her head, hopping to the door while trying to put her black 2 inch pumps on. They were the only dress shoes she owned and she wore them frequently to the arenas. Opening the door, Jecina was met with a huge bouquet of beautiful red roses in a crystal vase and forced a smile, taking them from him.

"They're beautiful, Dean. You didn't have to go to so much trouble." Jecina gently chastised, inhaling one of the roses and took the vase from him, setting it on the nearby dresser.

"Nothing is too much trouble for you, Cina." Dean simply replied, closing the door behind him and felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her, the jade bringing out her hypnotic forest green eyes. "Wow. You look amazing."

Jecina felt her cheeks grow hot at his compliment and tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear, meeting his eyes. "Thank you."

Her mouth watered when she noticed what Dean wore, slowly giving him an appreciative onceover. Dean had a crisp black long sleeved dress shirt on with the sleeves rolled up and black dress pants, black dress shoes on his feet. His hair was slicked back neatly, his silver hoop dangling from his left ear. His right wrist had a silver Rolex on it and he had a silver necklace, just a hint of scruff lining his jaw. Jecina had to learn how to breathe again and tore her gaze from him to grab the black purse off the bed, clearing her throat. Undressing him with her eyes wasn't the smartest thing to do, especially with the no sexual activity stipulation.

"Ready to go?" She asked, grabbing her black coat since it was cold outside and slipped it on with Dean's help.

"Not yet. There's something I want to give you before we leave." Dean stated, turning her around by the shoulders until those beautiful eyes met his eyes. He could get lost in the forest green pools for hours on end.

"Dean…" Jecina's voice held as much warning as she could muster up, watching him pull a small rectangular box out of his black coat pocket. "I told you not to overdo it. The flowers are enough…"

"What did I say earlier?" Dean retorted with a smirk, handing over the simple white box and waited for her to take it. "We can stand here all night or you can see what I bought you."

Jecina grumbled, rolling her eyes and snatched the box from him, almost afraid to open it. "Stubborn ass." She grunted, taking the top off and felt her heart nearly stop at the sight of the beautiful emerald necklace staring back at her. "Oh my god, Dean…"

No matter how many times she said his name, Dean would never tire of hearing it and took the necklace from her. "Allow me." He rumbled softly, gently turning her around and clipped the emerald necklace on, his hands sliding down her coat covered arms. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." Jecina murmured, fingering the piece of jewelry and heaved a silent sigh, hoping Dean wasn't trying to buy her love with money. She wasn't materialistic by any means and if he thought she was, then Dean didn't know her very well. "You're too much, Mr. Ambrose." Turning back around, Jecina accepted a soft kiss from him and took his arm when he extended it, letting him guide her out of the hotel room.

"Tonight has only begun, Cina." Dean grinned proudly, having the perfect night planned for them and hoped Jecina enjoyed every second of it.

First on the agenda that evening was a lavish meal at a fancy restaurant, which Jecina didn't feel very comfortable in. She didn't let Dean know it though and kept a smile on her face, thinking back to her date with Jon and how…simple it was. A bar with beer and pool followed by a good night kiss. Jecina enjoyed atmospheres that didn't require her to be dressed to the nines like she currently was. If the emerald necklace and roses weren't enough, the dinner consisted of filet mignon and lobster, her meal already chosen for her. Why couldn't she choose what she wanted to eat? She wasn't a complainer though and took everything with a grain of salt, especially when Dean ordered a bottle of their best wine.

"To us." Dean rose his wine glass and Jecina followed with a smile, letting him clink his against hers, their eyes locked over the candlelight in the middle of the table. "And the beginning of something special. I'm so glad you let me do this, Jecina. Taking you out and treating you like the queen you are is just a slice of what I want to give you."

"Oh Dean…" If he only knew what a simple girl she was, maybe he wouldn't have gone to all this trouble. There was no way Jecina would destroy such a sweet toast though and sipped her wine, trying to enjoy herself the best she could. "You're incredibly sweet."

"I meant every word. Now eat up, the night is young and I think you'll enjoy what I have planned." Dean winked, taking a bite of his filet mignon and groaned at the taste, thoroughly enjoying the delicious food.

After dinner, Jecina was taken on a carriage ride through New York City and snuggled against Dean the whole time, admiring all the lights. She'd been in New York City a lot working with the WWE, but never had a chance to go out and explore it. They were always on the go, hardly time for sight-seeing, so this was nice. A little over-the-top, but Jecina was starting to realize that's who Dean Ambrose was. An over-the-top wonderful man with a heart of gold and a smile that could melt glaciers. Dean stopped the carriage when they passed by an ice cream shop that was opened 24/7 and asked Jecina to join him inside since they were too full from dinner to have dessert. She took his hand and let him guide her away from the carriage into the small ice cream parlor, finding it adorable. This time Jecina got to order what she wanted, which was mocha flavored ice cream while Dean stuck with cookie dough, both of them sitting down at a small table. It was too cold outside to eat the ice cream in the carriage and the parlor was fairly warm.

"I forgot to tell you," Dean paused to swallow a bite of ice cream, shuddering a little. "Jon finally agreed to get a blood test done and we should have the results in a few days. We took it yesterday with Michael since he's certified."

"Really?" Jecina's eyes lit up like stars and it took Dean's breath away, his hand reaching across the small table to lace their fingers together. "That's wonderful, Dean! I'm so happy for you guys! I know you two don't see eye-to-eye on things, but at least you'll know the truth if you're brothers or not."

Dean nodded, knowing there was a 50/50 chance he could lose Jecina to Jon Moxley and would do whatever he could to make sure it didn't happen. "How's your ice cream?" He asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"It's delicious."

An hour later, Dean finally drove them back to the hotel and walked Jecina up to her room hand-in-hand, not wanting to end the night. "I hope you had a good time tonight." He said, both of them turning to face each other after she slid the key card in the slot.

"I did, it was a nice time out." Minus the lavishness, Jecina honestly enjoyed herself with Dean, which made this situation even more complicated. She was hoping maybe the date with Dean would be a disaster and it was anything but. "Listen Dean, I know this isn't easy for you, but I promise after the…you know…I'll make my decision and not drag either of you along longer than necessary. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to lose our friendship. Do you believe that?"

Dean expected this talk and nodded, taking both of her hands in his feeling the L word bubbling up inside of him. He couldn't say it though, not until Jecina made her decision. His heart was being put through enough by being forced to share her with his potential twin brother, he'd be damned if it was ripped out and stomped on since it was obvious Jecina had a connection with Jon.

"Yes." He murmured quietly, reaching up to caress her face with the back of his hand and swallowed hard. "But I want you to know that I'll fight for you, Cina. I don't want you for just sex like he does." Dean held his hand up when Jecina went to argue that point. "You may not believe and see it, which is fine, but I do. I'm doing this because I know how I feel about you. And I'll prove it to you. Do you believe that?"

His words left her breathless again along with the amount of passion coursing through his pale blues. "Yes." She did wholeheartedly and moaned as soon as his mouth found hers, wrapping her arms around his neck returning the kiss. It was just as passionate and soul-searing as it had been the first time he did it. "Good night, Dean."

"Sweet dreams, beautiful." He whispered, reluctantly releasing her and waited until the door closed before heading down the hallway, feeling triumphant for the first time in a while.

Setting her purse down on the small table, Jecina flipped the light on and let out a small scream, jumping out of her skin at the sight of Jon Moxley sitting on her bed. "W-What the hell? What are you doing here?" She demanded, clutching her heart through the dress and took a step back when Jon rose to his feet.

"Waiting on you, isn't it obvious?" Jon zeroed in on the emerald jewelry around her neck and felt his blood boil, his jaw tightening slightly. "How was your date? Fine piece you got around your neck there too. Is it new?"

He was baiting her and Jecina didn't appreciate it, touching the emerald necklace Dean surprised her with prior to going out on their date. "It was a gift, Jon…" She stated, trying to keep her voice steady and walked past him, only for his hand to shoot out wrapping around her upper arm.

"A gift…" He hissed dangerously, electric blues glowing with raw anger and animosity. "How sweet, he's trying to buy you off. Look at you, Jina. This isn't you. This isn't the woman who enjoys seedy bars with loud music and beer! You look completely different and not in a good way, sweetheart."

"What would you have me do? He asked me to dress up for the date, so I did!" Jecina was stunned by the tone of Jon's voice and his attitude, unclasping the necklace tossing it on the nightstand by the bed before kicking her heels off. "Why are you here, Jon?"

"To make sure he hasn't broken any _rules_, precious." Jon spat, yanking her into his arms and unzipped the dress, hastily pushing it down off her body. "To make sure he doesn't take what's MINE." No sexual activity could happen between them, but that wouldn't stop Jon from making sure she dreamt of HIM that night instead of Ambrose. "You can pretend all you want, but we both know who you really want when it comes down to the truth. And it's not him."

Jecina trembled, holding the nude bra cups in her hands so they wouldn't fall and had just a pair of black cotton panties on, her heart pounding furiously against her chest. "Jon…" She barely got his name out before his mouth plundered hers, their tongues battling together in a heated wild kiss that made her body ignite in flames.

Only when Jecina began melting against him did Jon pull back and released her abruptly, shoving her down on the bed with a smirk. "Good night, Jina. Sleep tight." He walked out, leaving her sitting there completely stunned with swollen lips and practically naked.

Fighting back tears, Jecina couldn't believe what just happened and collapsed back on the bed fully, curling up in a tight ball trying to stop her body from aching for Jon Moxley's touch.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

After reluctantly leaving Roman to get ready for the show, Lilianna went to wardrobe since her attire had to be changed. It sickened her to have to do this, but Lilianna kept reminding herself it was for her career. Hunter was right, all personal issues had to be checked at the door. Lilianna had nobody else to blame for this happening because she should've reported Randy for the attack. Now because of her past with the douchebag, the bosses were using it as a storyline since she was dating Roman Reigns. Rubbing her temples, Lilianna waited while the wardrobe lady, Janice, found something for her to wear. She was not happy with the choice.

"Seriously?" Lilianna blurted out, staring down at the pure gold halter top that rested just below her breasts along with shimmery black shorts that barely covered her backside. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Sex sells, honey." Janice stated, folding her arms in front of her chest. "And Hunter said to make sure you look the part." Stephanie didn't care either way as long as the attire covered her lady parts.

In other words, a gold-digging whore on the champion's arm, Lilianna thought bitterly, not bothering to hide her distaste of the outfit. "There's no compromising, is there?" She wasn't surprised when Janice shook her head and left shoved a pair of black knee-high boots in her arms before sending her away.

Lilianna was terrified to find out what Tiffany, the makeup and hair stylist, had in store for her, but showed up to get both done regardless. This was karma biting her square on the backside for not doing the right thing. Tiffany was all smiles while doing her hair, deciding to curl the gold streaks within the burnt orange she had to make them stand out and left the rest alone. Her makeup was smoky eyes, black liner and dark pink gloss, foundation to hide blemishes since it was live television. Because of her hair, the makeup really made her light brown eyes pop and reflected well with the outfit.

"There you go, all done." Tiffany announced, helping Lilianna out of the chair and let Cameron take over the seat, beginning to do her hair.

"You look good, girl!" Cameron crowed with a grin and leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

"Thanks…"

Lilianna didn't think so and knew she had nothing else to do except to go to Randy's locker room. She stalled long enough and had to find out what was in store for that night's show. They were in Madison Square Garden and Randy was the current world champion, so he'd have a major part in the show. If he made a move toward her, Lilianna would drop him without thinking twice about it and turn him in. She let one attack slide, there's no way she would let him get away with a second. A few minutes later, she stood outside of the door with the name **RANDY ORTON – WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION **in big bold black letters etched across it. Recently, the WWE title and World Heavyweight Championship had been unified so there was only one champion in the company. He faced off against John Cena and everyone was appalled when Randy won, thanks to a pair of handcuffs since it was a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match. Taking another shuddering breath, Lilianna rose her hand up and knocked twice on the door, shutting her eyes painfully at Randy's voice booming through it.

"Bout time you got here." Randy grunted as soon as Lilianna stepped into his locker room and immediately gave her a slow scan, appreciating the attire immensely. "Mmm very sexy…"

"Glad you think so because I hate it." Lilianna snapped, folding her arms in front of her chest and didn't bother hiding the fact she didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with Roman.

Randy rolled his eyes at her smarmy attitude and shrugged, not caring either way since she was now officially his on-screen until further notice. "Did you tell your lover boy about us?" He asked, already in his wrestling attire with his newest t-shirt on to promote and rose a brow when Lilianna lowered her gaze from him. "You didn't? Well that's going to be quite the shocker to him when you walk out on MY arm in a little while, don't you think?"

Her skin crawled as Randy began circling her like a predator stalking its prey, chills rushing throughout her body. "I didn't want to upset him before his match tonight." She didn't move from her spot, wishing she could cover her body up somehow so Randy couldn't devour her with his eyes. "Let's get something straight right now, Orton," Lilianna had some fight left in her and snapped her head up to stare hardening at him. "Just because I let you get away with what you did to me doesn't mean I'll let it slide again. I'm here to work and to accompany you to the ring. You will not touch me unless we're out in the ring because we have to act like we enjoy each other's company. Don't get it twisted though, I loathe and hate everything about you. So stop undressing me with your eyes before I pluck them out with my fingernails."

"Mmm feisty…" Randy didn't head her warning and planted his hands on her hips, yanking her back roughly against his chest. "You know, baby, you really should watch what you say to me. I do hear voices in my head and right now they're telling me to put that pretty mouth of yours to good use…"

"Try it and watch how fast I drop your stupid ass, prick." Lilianna growled, ready and coiled to strike if Randy attempted to try sexually assaulting her again. "Don't forget, Orton, I'm a wrestler just as much as you are. You caught me off guard once, it won't happen again. Now what the fuck are we doing tonight in the show?"

Randy smirked, deciding to leave her alone for the time being because Lilianna wasn't a woman to take lightly. He knew that firsthand. They had countless sparring matches and she dropped him a few times with one of her lethal kicks. When Randy attacked her in the dressing room, Lilianna hadn't been expecting it and he got the upper hand on her quickly. If only Lilianna knew her being his valet had been his idea, she would've flipped out completely. Hunter had been at the hotel bar and Randy overheard him talking to Stephanie on his cell phone about the Lilies. Apparently, Liliya had some kind of family emergency or mental breakdown –Randy hadn't paid attention- and needed time off, so that left Lilianna with nothing to do. So he suggested making her the champion's valet and Hunter was buzzed when he agreed to it. When Hunter and Stephanie both came to him asking if he would mind a valet, Randy jumped at the chance, deciding not to mention he'd planted the idea in Hunter's mind. Now he was one step closer to getting Lilianna back and away from Roman Reigns.

"We're the ending segment. Tag match against Cena and the Rhodes Brothers. I'm teaming with the Wyatt Family." Randy smirked when Lilianna physically cringed, knowing how much those men crept her out. "Don't worry, baby, I'll protect you."

"Stop calling me that." Lilianna ordered, brown eyes flashing with anger and Randy chuckled, waving her off dismissively.

"Just be a good little bitch out there and you won't get hurt."

"Fuck you, Orton."

"With pleasure, after the match tonight."

Lilianna was 3 seconds away from bashing Randy's skull in with his championship titles.

* * *

Roman had finished changing into regular clothes to leave the arena when Seth Rollins came bursting into his locker room. "Where's the fire, bro?" He asked, raising a brow as Seth merely flipped the monitor on and pointed with a shaky finger.

"Since when the fuck does Lilianna accompany that asshole to the ring?"

Blinking, Roman couldn't believe what he was witnessing and felt every vein in his body pop out, the anger consuming him. What the hell was going on? Why was Lilianna valeting that piece of trash to the ring, the same trash that attacked her?! Had she lost her mind? AND SHE HAD A SMILE ON HER FACE! Clenching his fists tightly, Roman breathed in and out heavily, his eyes not leaving the monitor. As soon as he saw Randy's arm wrap around Lilianna's waist, that was all Roman could handle seeing and headed straight for the door, but Seth stopped him. Seth could FEEL the big man trembling and hadn't bothered touching him, knowing that would set his Samoan temper skyrocketing.

"Roman, you can't go out there, man. Look, there's gotta be a reason why she's out there with him. You can't go flying off the handle and wreck your career!" Seth stated, refusing to let Roman destroy the storyline because of his jealousy.

"Get out of my way, Rollins!" Roman roared, shoving the two-toned haired man against the closed door with fire-ridden grey orbs. "SHE'S NOT STAYING OUT THERE WITH THAT RAPIST!"

Seth glared back at his friend, shoving Roman back a good couple feet and squared his shoulders. "So what the fuck do you plan on doing, huh? Go out there acting like a caveman and tossing her over your shoulder, destroying your big push? Calm the fuck down and think for 3 seconds before you do something stupid, Roman!"

Growling, Roman knew Seth was right and hated his friend for it, storming back over to the metal folding chair he occupied only minutes ago, tossing it across the dressing room as hard as he could. "She fucked me." His voice was eerily quiet and calm, which was never a good sign. "She came to me earlier tonight while I was in the shower and we had sex…for the first time. She was upset about something, but I was too busy having her suck me off to ask what the problem was." That was probably a little too much information for Seth, but Roman didn't know how else to say it. "She left without telling me about this. Why wouldn't she tell me? Why would she keep it from me?"

"Wait a minute, back up. You two had sex in an arena shower for your first time?" Seth didn't know what to think or feel about that considering Roman was a romantic at heart. "You didn't think her coming to you naked and wanting to be fucked out of the blue was a little suspicious?"

"Again, I was a little preoccupied with her mouth on my dick and eating her out." Roman retorted, trying to keep his gaze away from the monitor and failed, his blood boiling when Randy kissed Lilianna's hand. It shattered his heart because Lilianna looked like she actually enjoyed it. "That mother fucker…"

Seth had to diffuse this situation fast before Roman blew a gasket and placed a hand on the big man's hand, feeling him drop to his knees. "Look bro, just talk to her and find out what the fuck this is about. Don't jump to conclusions until you hear what she has to say."

Roman buried his fingers in his hair, knowing he had to talk to Lilianna and swallowed down his pain. Seth's cell phone beeped at that moment and he stepped away from Roman to read the text, not surprised to see it was Summer Rae asking him out for a drink. She had healed nicely from Liliya's attack and Seth had grown to like her as a friend, deciding it couldn't hurt to have a drink with her. Summer was a lot more down to earth than people realized and he needed a distraction to keep Liliya out of his mind for a little while. It was bad enough she haunted his dreams every night and Seth had even tried drinking to try numbing the pain inside she caused with her disappearance. Seth texted Summer back saying he'd meet her outside in the parking lot after the show and turned around, seeing Roman glaring at him.

"You're a dumbass." Roman grunted, already knowing who Seth was texting and shook his head. "I hope you realize what that whore is doing before you lose Liliya for good."

"You know what? Worry about your own fucked up relationship, bro, and stay out of my business." Seth snapped, not believing Roman's attitude regarding his friendship with Summer and stormed out, slamming the door so hard the hinges nearly broke off.

* * *

Lilianna expected Roman to start screaming and yelling at her when she walked into his dressing room, but he remained silent. He didn't kiss her forehead like usual and grabbed both of their bags, walking out with her following instead of side-by-side. Lilianna was scared to be in the same car as Roman, but he was her ride and she would have to deal with whatever backlash came her way. It was her fault for not telling him about being Randy's valet and he had every right being angry. The drive was made silently and Lilianna blinked when they bypassed the hotel, glancing at Roman swallowing hard. Where was he taking her?

A few minutes later, Roman pulled over on a street that didn't have a lot of cars in the middle of New York City and cut the ignition on the vehicle, his eyes not moving from staring out the windshield. "What the fuck are we, Lilianna?" It was the first words he said to her since she met him in his dressing room.

She blinked, not sure how to respond to that question because honestly she didn't know the answer. "Roman…"

"No." He shook his head, squeezing the steering wheel tighter to the point where his knuckles turned ghostly white. "I want the answer. I want to know what the fuck we are and what we're doing." He finally looked at her with stormy angry greys and Lilianna felt 2 inches tall, fighting the urge to lower her eyes from him. "Why did you fuck me tonight at the arena? Why did you come to me naked and upset?"

"Because I wanted you to fuck me." Lilianna answered softly, feeling tears swell in her eyes and looked away from Roman, staring down at her lap. "Because I needed you to make me forget about Randy. I came to you after I was informed by the bosses that I had to be his valet because the Lilies are gone until Liliya returns, if she does. I was going to tell you, but…I was scared."

Roman scowled at her answer, tearing a hand through his long black hair he left down and looked straight ahead again, hating himself for what he was about to do. He had no choice though. "I don't understand why you were scared to tell me something like that. We're together, aren't we? Or are we just fuck buddies? Is that all you think of us as? I know we haven't established what we are yet because you're getting over that asshole and…you're not over him, Lilianna. Some part of you still loves him."

"No, Roman…"

"Don't." He ordered gravely, his voice dropping an octave to keep from showing emotion. "Don't try denying it. I pushed you to be with me and that was the wrong thing to do. You were getting over being left at the altar by that sack of shit and I wanted to be the one who you moved on with. But you haven't and until you know without a shadow of a doubt you're over Randy Orton, I can't be with you. We're getting ready to have this feud and it's bad enough you have to be out there on his arm instead of mine. I can't do this anymore, Lilianna. I have to walk away until you figure out what you really want."

Lilianna couldn't believe what Roman was saying and blinked, feeling huge tears sliding down her cheeks. Was he right? Did some part of her still love Randy Orton? No! No, she didn't because she was completely in love with Roman! He didn't know though because she hadn't told him yet and now he would never know. Roman was insecure about her past with Randy, she wasn't the only one with issues. He had them too, it was obvious. It made Lilianna wonder how long Roman felt this way and felt another piece of her heart shatter, completely heartbroken. That was fine, she wouldn't force any man to be with her and if Roman didn't want to fight, she wouldn't either.

"Alright."

They arrived back at the hotel and parted ways with Lilianna getting her own room while Roman went to his own. It was the first time on the road they hadn't shared a room together since she agreed to be with him, to let him help her heal. Lilianna wasn't the only one heartbroken because Roman was too, but he wouldn't give his heart to a woman who didn't know if she really wanted him or not. Both lay in bed that night with tears rolling down their cheeks, missing each other and thinking they had lost each other for good.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"So Liliya, tell me how you're feeling today."

For the past almost 3 weeks, this was Liliya's routine in the rehabilitation center. Most of her time was spent sitting in front of her therapist, Bart Felton, who was helping her to deal with getting past withdrawal. She would be here a minimum of 6 months, depending how well her recovery went. So far, it was on the right track, but Liliya had to be 100% honest with not only the therapist, but herself as well.

"The craving is still strong and I still feel jittery, but it's not as bad as it was before." Liliya answered truthfully, keeping eye contact with Bart, which was one of the first things he taught her to do. Eye contact showed she meant what she said and wasn't hiding anything. "I do miss my friends and family though. Wish I could talk to at least one of them…"

Bart nodded sympathetically with a soft smile, impressed by how well Liliya had adapted to the rehabilitation center and scrawled on his notepad. "I know you do and there's nothing wrong with saying how you really feel. Remember, keeping feelings bottled up inside of you isn't healthy and it's better to let it out. Your withdrawals should be coming to an end in the next few weeks. I want you to be fully over the addiction before you contact your loved ones."

"I understand, Mr. Felton." Liliya replied quietly, tucking a strand of dark pink hair behind her ear and heaved a sigh.

It was hard leaving without saying goodbye, but Liliya didn't want anyone, especially Seth, to know where she was going. The family emergency excuse was the best one she could come up with at the time. When she arrived at the rehabilitation center, she handed over her phone and anything else that gave her temptation to contact people along with her freedom. She cried for the first week straight and barely said 3 words to Bart, hiding behind her fears in a shell. But slowly Bart began breaking her out of the shell and finally said something that really made Liliya change her whole aspect on this situation.

"If you want to get out of here and live a normal, happy, healthy life, you have to start being true to yourself."

With each session that happened daily, Liliya opened up little by little, answering questions Bart asked and talked about her injury. It still bothered her to this day because if it hadn't been for her opponent missing a spot, she wouldn't have injured her back. Liliya was angry about it, having held her feelings inside since it happened and Bart helped her release the anger by simply talking. She cussed, vented and cried her heart out, hating that the injury happened because it was the reason she'd gotten addicted to painkillers. Even after she didn't need them anymore, Liliya still found ways to find them while on the road and bought from dealers on the streets without anyone knowing. Her temper flared uncontrollably whenever she'd go a few days without popping a pill, which was part of the withdrawals. She couldn't get through it alone though, obviously.

"Let's talk about the coworker you attacked." Bart suggested, flipping to a new page on his notepad and sat back in the chair, looking at her over half-moon spectacles, his sky blue eyes warm. "Tell me about her, or what you do know. And why you attacked her."

This had been a subject Liliya avoided for the past almost 3 weeks and she knew they wouldn't release her until she talked about it. "She's bottled blonde and looks like a man, and I'm not saying that to be mean. But she looks like she got a sex change when she was younger, especially with her hook nose. It amazes me how the WWE even looked her direction and I'm not the only one who feels this way." They wanted pure honesty and that's what Liliya gave, fighting the urge to lower her eyes from Bart. "I – I attacked her because I thought she was trying to make a move on my boyfriend at the time, Seth Rollins. I saw his arm wrapped around her waist while we were at the club and…snapped. I saw complete red and the attack is really fuzzy to me because I was blinded by rage, literally. When I finally saw clearly, her face was a bloody mask and I…felt sick looking at her because of the damage I did. I never – I didn't mean to hurt her as badly as I did and I know when I get back to the WWE, I owe her an apology." Or so Liliya thought.

If she knew what was going on currently while she was gone trying to get better, Liliya would've thought differently. But she didn't. She had no idea that Seth was hanging out with Summer Rae on nearly a nightly basis and they'd shared a hotel room a few night falling asleep in the same bed together. No sex had happened and Seth kept justifying it as taking care of a friend, but Roman and Dean didn't believe him for a second – the two people who knew him better than anyone. Fandango had been scarce as of late, so Summer had turned to Seth for comfort and attention, sticking to him like glue whenever he wasn't in the ring. Again, Liliya knew nothing about this because she'd cut all contact with everyone, including her bosses, not wanting anyone finding out about her addiction.

"Yes you do because, no matter what she was doing with Seth Rollins, violence is never the answer. I realize in your profession a certain level of violence is required, but that's business. What you did wasn't." Bart stated, wanting to make it clear that Liliya was in the wrong for what she did to her coworker and watched her nod, deciding to move on. "Now, let's talk about Seth Rollins."

Frowning, Liliya had to take a deep breath to slow her racing heart at the mention of Seth's name, missing him with every day that passed by. "I met Seth in the training facility the WWE offers to new talent trying to make it up to the main roster of the company. The moment I saw him, it was instant attraction and I started crushing on him badly. When I was called up to the main roster before him with my tag partner and friend, Lilianna, it was hard to leave him behind. But I had a dream just like him and couldn't pass up the opportunity when they called us up to be a Diva's tag team. He was called up shortly after, but in all fairness Lilianna and I were there a little longer than him. Anyway, my crush never ceased and when I saw him at Survivor Series last year, which is one of our big pay-per-view events, all those feelings came rushing back. And apparently Seth had a crush on me because almost 2 months ago, he finally asked me out on a date and I accepted. It was amazing being with him and I didn't think anything could tear us apart - that he couldn't ever hurt me, but…I was wrong."

"How so?" Bart pressed gently, leaning forward in his chair while jotting more notes down. "How did he hurt you, Liliya?"

She swallowed hard, recalling the night at the club and shut her eyes painfully, feeling tears forming. "It was after I attacked Summer Rae." Her voice had lowered to a near whisper, but Bart could still hear her. "He pulled me off of her and I…I hit him. I gave him a bloody nose actually. He was trying to stop me from killing Summer Rae, I know he was, but…what he called me, I still can't get it out of my head."

"And what did he call you?"

"A psycho bitch." The dam broke and tears streamed down Liliya's face as the memory engulfed her, every part of her body trembling from head to toe. "And then h-he left me there alone. He actually l-left me and I never thought he'd d-do that." She hated all the stammering, but the emotions were consuming her along with the fresh pain. "I love him. I love Seth so much and I should've been honest with him. I should've told him about my problem instead of trying to handle it on my own."

Bart gave her a few minutes to calm down and let her cry, knowing she needed this release since this was the first time she'd spoken about Seth Rollins. "Liliya, look at me." He ordered softly, waiting for her head to lift to meet his eyes. "I want you to listen to me. You have a legitimate illness. Addiction is not something that pops out of nowhere. It's a sickness as real as depression and a lot of people, not just you, need help fighting it. You were sick when that attack happened. So you have to stop blaming yourself for everything because what happened was out of your control. That's what addiction does to people, it consumes every part of them and makes them do unspeakable things. But you came forward and you're getting the help you need to get better. A lot of people don't have the courage to do that. So you keep your head held high and remember you're not a bad person. You did hurt a coworker and punched your boyfriend, but you were sick. When you get out of here – and you will – and you go back to work, do what you can to apologize, but don't beat yourself over it. You can't control everything life throws at you, you're only human. Do you understand?"

Cracking a very small smile, Liliya nodded and wiped her tears away, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. "Thank you, Bart. I will try to keep all of that in mind." For once, someone was on her side and it felt good, making Liliya fully believe she would be out within the 6 month time frame.

They talked for a little longer before Liliya's session ended and she was sent back to her room to rest since it'd been an emotional day.

**~!~**

It'd been a week since her date with Dean and Jecina hadn't decided where to have the threesome with the twins. She didn't bother referring to them as 'potential' twin brothers anymore because, quite frankly, they were. The blood test results would take a couple more weeks to come back, but it was only a matter of time before everyone knew the truth. A hotel room was too cliché and she really didn't want other people overhearing what went on behind closed doors. Jon didn't seem like the type to have two people in his home, even if it was her and his newfound twin brother. And Jecina didn't want to put the burden on Dean to open his home up to them if he wasn't comfortable.

So the only other choice was her place in North Carolina.

No matter how hard she tried, Jecina couldn't get what Jon said out of her head. Was he right? Would she choose him over Dean regardless of the threesome? Did she want Jon more than Dean? Both men gave her something different, which made the choice all the more difficult. Jon was blunt, adventurous and had a dangerous side to him while Dean was sweet, loving, caring and enjoyed the finer things of life. At least, that's how Jecina perceived both of them. They were both gorgeous and Jecina had no doubt their bedroom skills would more than live up to her expectations.

Touching the emerald necklace she had grown accustomed to wearing, Jecina sent a text to each brother asking to meet her for dinner after the show that night. It was a Smackdown! taping and the only time she would be able to see both of them since she was leaving to go home with Lilianna in the morning for their 2 days off. It'd been a week since Lilianna and Roman broke things off with each other, which was the main reason why Jecina was going home with her. She didn't want Lilianna to be alone right now, so the threesome was postponed until the following Wednesday on their next days off. Hoping they understood, Jecina also needed another week to mentally prepare herself before she hopped into bed with the twins, her body flooding with heat at the thought of it happening. It also made her nervous too and rightfully so. Smiling when she received two text messages back-to-back from the twins, Jecina finished cleaning up the kitchen and left the arena to head back to the hotel.

Wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans with a long sleeved wine colored top and black knee high boots, Jecina headed down to the hotel restaurant. It was the easiest spot to meet both of them considering how late it was and the place was open 24/7. She found a table in the far corner near the window and asked the hostess to seat her there, knowing the twins were on their way back from the arena. Ordering a glass of wine to calm her nerves, Jecina stared out the window deep in thought, rubbing her arm since a small draft could be felt through the window.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Jecina jolted out of her thoughts at the sound of the low gritty voice and whipped her head around to stare Jon. "More than a few, yes." He was responsible for most of them because of his breaking and entering into her hotel room a week ago.

Snorting, Jon sat beside her and snaked an arm around her waist, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. "Mmm what kind of thoughts are you having? I know they're about me." An evil tinge entered his voice and it made Jecina involuntarily shiver against him.

"Jon…" Her tone held warning, especially when his hand began sliding down her jean covered thigh and stopped him with her own. "It's about both of you. Now sit across from me. I'm not playing favorites."

"Oh really?" Jon chuckled huskily in her ear, once again fingering the necklace Dean bought her and didn't bother hiding the disdain. "Still wearing it, I see?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I? Dean bought it for me and it's beautiful. Contrary what you may believe, I do enjoy jewelry. Now get up and sit across from me before he gets here." It was an order as Jecina slapped Jon's hand away from her necklace, shooting him a warning glare when it looked like he'd challenge her.

"Whatever you say, precious." Jon could tell her nerves were on edge and decided not to push her further, moving to sit across from her like she wanted. "What's wrong?"

Jecina shook her head, taking a long sip of her wine and glanced out the window, smiling at the sight of Dean rushing inside as fast as he could. "Nothing, I just need to talk to you both about something." She looked past Jon and waved Dean over, his pale blues lighting up at the sight of her.

"Sorry Cina, I had to stop and sign autographs for fans." Dean tried catching his breath and dropped a soft kiss on her cheek, squeezing her hand before unzipping his coat. He took the seat on the outside so he didn't have to sit next to Jon, already knowing the spot beside Jecina was off-limits. "Are you okay? You're shaking."

"Am I?" Jecina looked down at her hands and frowned, realizing Jon had noticed it too. "Christ…" She buried her face in her hands, knowing she had to pull herself together and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

Dean hated seeing her like this and knew it had to do with the threesome idea, his eyes meeting Jon's for a few seconds before going back to her. "Jecina, if this is about your idea and you're not comfortable with it…"

"No." She cut him off abruptly, lifting her head and squared her shoulders, draining her wine in one long gulp. "I'm fine." She coughed out, suddenly wishing she had something a lot stronger with a high volume of alcohol. "I'm nervous about that, but I'm not backing out. I'm more concerned about…hurting one of you." Jecina met Jon's gaze and then Dean's, her eyes dancing between the two of them.

"We wouldn't have agreed to this unless we wanted to, Jina." Jon stated, folding his arms in front of his chest and was surprised Dean had made a move to comfort her yet. "We know the risks going into this, so stop worrying so much. Whoever you choose, we'll fucking deal with the decision and that's it. Now what's this meeting really about?"

The bluntness snapped Jecina back to the reason for the invite and Jecina smiled appreciatively at Jon, taking another deep breath. "I know I said on our next days off, which is tomorrow we would…"

"Fuck." Jon finished for her, a smirk curving his lips when both Dean and Jecina glared at him. "Go on, what about it?"

"Lilianna needs me right now. She had a terrible breakup with Roman Reigns and I don't want her to be alone on our days off. So I want to push back the threesome until next Wednesday." Jecina explained, knowing Dean would understand because that was the type of person he was, but she wasn't sure about Jon. "That and I'm not quite ready for this to happen yet. I swear, give me one more week and I'm all yours."

Jon didn't like the sound of postponing having Jecina, but he had to do what she wanted and go at her pace in order to gain his ultimate revenge against Dean. "Fine. Works for me. Go have fun with your friend, but your ass belongs to me…and Ambrose in one week."

"Take your time, Cina. If you're not comfortable with it next week, I'll wait as long as it takes." Dean wanted to sock Jon in the mouth for pushing her and reached out, taking her hand in his. "I'm here for you, anything you need. Just remember that, beautiful." He was pleased to see her wearing the necklace and squeezed her fingers gently. "So was that it or is there something else?"

Why did Dean have to be such a buzzkill, Jon thought, completely annoyed and wanted to throttle the man with his bare hands. All in due time, he just had to be patient a little longer. He would throttle Dean emotionally, which would be almost satisfying as physically when he screwed Jecina in front of him and made her scream louder than Dean. The waitress walked up, breaking Jon out of his thoughts and all of them ordered longnecks since Jecina had more to say.

"I've been thinking about where we could do this because a hotel is out of the question." Jecina didn't see the look of shock flash across Jon's face, her eyes staring down at the table. "I want to do this somewhere private so there's no prying ears and eyes. So I want to officially invite both of you back to my place next Wednesday and Thursday. I live in Chicago in a penthouse high up, so nobody would be able to hear and see us. I think we'll all be comfortable there instead of a hotel where people would definitely hear what's going on. This is between the three of us and it goes nowhere else." Lilianna knew, but Jecina knew she would never speak a word of it to anyone, trusting her wholeheartedly. "Do you have any objections to this?"

"Not at all, I'm looking forward to it." Dean said instantly with a grin, the beers set in front of them and took a long swig of his, feeling excited about going away with Jecina for 2 days. "I agree with you actually. We have to be discreet about this, especially given our popularity."

"Precisely." Her eyes moved to Jon, who hadn't said anything and Jecina reached across the table to take his hand, those electric blues snapping to forest green. "Jon, are you alright with this?"

Truthfully, Jon was hesitant about this because he expected the threesome to go down in a hotel room. He didn't expect Jecina to invite both of them back to her home, her sanctuary, and it unnerved him since he was only in this for revenge. Sex with Jecina was a bonus. Did she really want to do this, to have a threesome, in her home? He couldn't turn down the offer since Dean hopped on it like a bitch in heat and forced a smile, squeezing her hand back.

"Sounds good, make the arrangements and I'll be there."

After dinner and drinks, Jecina bid the twins good night, kissing each of them on the cheek and headed upstairs to get ready to leave with Lilianna in the morning.

One week was on the forefront of her mind, however.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Soft warm lips caressed her neck and ear, a strong arm tightening around her while nimble fingers stroked her bundle of nerves gently. Her eyes remained closed, breathing turned ragged and all she could focus on where the lips and fingers caressing her body. A tremor flowed through her as the fingers picked up the pace a little, working her body up into a frenzy and a whimper escaped her. Dark cloudy green eyes snapped open when she felt a hot mouth attach to her left nipple since she was lying on her side and realized where she was.

"D-Dean?" His smoldering blue eyes looked up at her with a smile on his handsome face, his short hair clinging to his forehead and Jecina gasped, feeling two fingers slide inside of her. "Oh god…"

"Not god, baby, try again." A familiar low gritty voice resonated in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "So tight and wet...for me."

Either Dean didn't hear him or chose to ignore it, his mouth continuing to tease her breasts, palming one while suckling the other, soft growls escaping his mouth. Jecina could feel Jon's erection pressed against her backside and reached up, wrapping her arm around his neck to bury her fingers in his hair. Her other hand went to Dean's, pulling him closer and moaned uncontrollably, loving being sandwiched between the twins. Jon growled, his fingers and body language alone demanding her release while Dean moved from her breasts up to her mouth, capturing it in a soft passionate kiss. Increasing the pace of his fingers, Jecina abruptly broke the kiss from Dean to cry out, her whole body shuddering.

"JON!"

"That's it, Jina…" Jon crooned, not stopping his pumping fingers and watched Dean lower from her mouth to start lapping up her hot juices. "Give him a sample…"

Jecina rolled on her back to look up into blazing blues while bending her knees, feeling Dean spread her thighs wider to feast on his impromptu snack. Jon's mouth captured hers in a soul-searing kiss before his lips began leaving a fiery trail down to her breasts. Her cries filled the room, wherever they were, and Jecina gripped Jon's hair while his mouth continued tormenting her breasts. They were giving her all the attention and it simply wasn't fair, so she decided to turn the tables.

"Jon…" His face rose from her breasts and Jecina used her strength, pulling away from Dean to roll him over on his back, her mouth capturing his.

Wrapping her hand around his thick hard length, Jecina began stroking and pumping while Dean wrapped her in his arms from behind, his tongue sliding down her spine. She smiled devilishly up at Jon and snaked her tongue out to wet her lips before replacing her hand on his cock with her mouth. Jon hissed out at the feeling of her hot mouth on his cock and looked over at Dean, who was busy positioning her body on all fours in front of him. His fingers buried in her short black hair and felt Jecina lick him like a Popsicle, fondling his balls with her hand. Jecina had to pull away when she felt Dean slide inside of her from behind, his cock pushing past her silky folds and bit back a cry before continuing the task at hand.

"Oh Dean!"

* * *

"Earth to Jeci – JECI!"

Jecina snapped out of her deep thoughts and looked at Lilianna, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Girl, what is with you? You've been in a daze all morning." Lilianna observed, folding her arms in front of her chest and knew they would be landing in New York soon. "Are you okay?"

Truth was, Jecina didn't know the answer to that question. She woke up in a layer of sweat after having a very erotic dream about Jon and Dean, not able to get it out of her mind. It felt so real and she wondered if that's how it would be with them in one week's time. How did she tell Lilianna she had an erotic dream about Jon and Dean without sounding stupid? Jecina didn't want to bring up her men issues because then it would make Lilianna think about Roman Reigns.

"I'm fine." She lied, moving her eyes to stare out the window and tried pushing the brothers out of her mind for the time being.

Lilianna didn't believe her for a second and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Is this about next week?" She didn't dare say the word 'threesome' on a plane full of people and potential eavesdroppers. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No – Yes – Maybe – I don't know." Jecina was so confused and finally looked away from the window back at Lilianna. "I don't want to upset you, Lili, by talking about this. You're one of my best friends and I want to help you instead of worrying about my measly issues."

"I appreciate that, but friends are there for each other regardless of what's going on in their lives, Jeci." Lilianna took her hand and squeezed it gently, cracking a small smile. "Now out with it. What's going on?"

"I – uh – I had a dream last night…about them." Jecina lowered her voice so nobody else could hear them and swallowed hard, scrubbing a hand down her face. "It's not that I don't want to do this. I'm just nervous because there's a lot that could go wrong. One of them could back out at the last second or I could be awful in bed and waste their time. They could be awful, which I highly doubt. I'm just…it's my nerves, that's all it is and I have to fight through it."

"It's normal to feel that way, you know." Lilianna stated, watching her friend arch a slow brow and chuckled. "What? You don't think I felt the same way you currently do when I had mine? Please girl, I could barely sleep and was afraid I'd end up falling asleep face-planting one of them. Trust me, what you're feeling is all normal and I'd be worried about you if you weren't nervous. It's not an easy thing to do. And I also had dreams prior to it actually happening too."

Jecina felt a little better hearing that Lilianna felt the same way she did regarding her threesome back in college. "What if I can't choose, Lili? What if I do this and it only makes me want both of them equally?" That was her biggest fear. To go through this ordeal only to come up short or with nothing. "I know you said one will fuck me and one will make love to me, but…what if they both do it the same way?"

"Everyone is different in the bedroom, Jeci, even twins. Believe me, you will know which one only wants you for sex and which one wants you for more than sex. And deep down inside, you probably already know the truth, but you still want to do this threesome just to make sure you're not wrong. And there's nothing wrong with that." Lilianna pulled her over so Jecina rested her head on her shoulder, hugging her by the shoulder. "Everything will work out as it should."

For someone who had just recently had her heart smashed to pieces twice, Lilianna was taking it exceptionally well. Too well, in fact. That's just the kind of person she was though. She didn't let her personal problems affect those around her and did what she could to help anyone who needed it. Jecina was lucky to have her as a friend and appreciated Lilianna's support on her decision to do the threesome. Now she had to get her nerves under control and prepare herself over the next week because there was no more postponing.

They arrived in Queens a little after 1 PM and both girls were exhausted, desperately needing naps. Jecina had stayed with Lilianna a few times since they became friends, so she had a room already chosen just like Liliya. They both set their cell phones to wake up in 3 hours, at least Jecina did because she planned on cooking and baking to get her mind off of Dean and Jon. As she lay in the bed, she couldn't help wondering what they were doing and hoped both enjoyed their days off. Jecina finally closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her body, out like a light within minutes.

Lilianna lay in her own bed staring up at the ceiling and let the silent tears flow, every part of her body aching. It'd been a week since Roman called it quits with her and she missed him fiercely, her heart breaking every time she thought about him. Why had she been so stupid? Granted, he was a coward for walking away from her instead of fighting. Maybe he didn't care about her nearly as much as she did him. Whatever the case, Lilianna had tried her best to move past Roman Reigns and went back to demolishing the Divas in the ring. Roman texted her a few times here and there asking if she was alright, but she never replied to them. What was the point? It would just drive the knife deeper into her heart and increase the pain. Rolling over on her side, Lilianna decided to just shut her cell phone off and knew Jecina would wake her up whenever she got up. Within minutes, she too was fast asleep with Roman Reigns once again plaguing her dreams.

3 hours later, Jecina woke up and decided to let Lilianna sleep, knowing the woman hadn't been getting hardly any, heading toward the kitchen. She started pulling out pots, pans, baking sheets and other kitchen utensils she would need to cook. Cooking always worked whenever she had to escape problems in her life and it wouldn't fail her now, Jecina hoped. In no time, delicious smells filtered throughout Lilianna's two bedroom house and it awakened her, Jecina looking up at her sleepy friend with a smile.

"Sorry, hope I didn't wake you with the noise."

"No you didn't. What are you doing? I would've just ordered out or something…" Lilianna mumbled, yawning and walked over to sit at the island, seeing brownies and cookies were already made cooling off. "Jesus woman…"

"Cooking and baking helps me." Jecina shrugged, turning around to start cutting up vegetables and set the tray in front of Lilianna with different dipping sauces. "Go on, eat. You need to keep up your strength."

Lilianna smiled appreciatively and took a carrot, popping it in her mouth with a wink. She woke up a little more and decided to put some music on along with cracking open a bottle of wine from her cellar. Jecina had no problem with drinking and they toasted each other, just wanting to enjoy their 2 days off together. It'd been a while since they did something like this and Lilianna was grateful that Jecina had chosen to come home with her instead of having the threesome with the twins.

"So, you need to tell me what the hell happened with Roman Reigns because I thought you two were hot and heavy." Jecina said later that night, both of them having full stomachs from delicious home-cooked food, their wine glasses filled up while sitting on the couch in the living room. "Come on, you made me talk about what was wrong with me and now it's your turn."

Lilianna heaved a sigh and nodded, running her thumb around the rim of the wine glass deep in thought. In a quiet voice, she told Jecina everything that happened from being forced to become Randy Orton's valet to screwing Roman at the arena and Roman breaking up with her. Jecina listened and didn't say a word, taking in everything her friend said while sipping her wine thoughtfully. When Lilianna finished, the flood gates had opened and Jecina pulled her into her arms, comforting her the only way she knew how.

"Calm down and breathe, Lili." Jecina murmured softly, stroking her friend's hair when Lilianna began hyperventilating, the breakup with Roman really hitting her hard.

"I should've turned him in! I shouldn't have let Randy get away with what he did to me! And now I'm paying for it! I lost Roman and there's no getting him back!" Lilianna cried out, trembling from head to toe as the pain began consuming her all over again. "I was stupid! I was so fucking stupid!"

There was nothing to change that now because too much time had passed since the attack happened. Granted, the trainer Michael knew about it, but he had a patient confidentiality to uphold or else he could be fired by the WWE, so that option was out of the question. Randy had gotten under Lilianna's skin and attacked her, which in turn made Lilianna believe she'd lose her job since he was considered a veteran of the locker room. It wasn't a far-fetched worry either because other Divas had been fired for similar reasons when dealing with ex-boyfriends, fiancé's or husband's in the company.

"You love Roman, don't you?" Jecina didn't have to ask, but she wanted to hear Lilianna say it and felt her nod, closing her eyes. "Maybe it's not the end for you two."

Lilianna looked up at Jecina through red-rimmed brown eyes and frowned, wondering how that was possible. "He made it clear he doesn't want to be with me…"

"Until you figure out what you want." Jecina cut her off gently but firmly, a soft smile spreading on her face. "He has feelings for you, Lili, but he's scared that you still harbor feelings for Randy. And he has a right to feel that way, all things considered. I know Randy attacked you and you don't have any feelings left for him, but you need to tell Roman that. You need to sit him down and make him listen. If you truly love and want to be with him, then you're going to have to fight. Nobody said love was easy, sweetie."

"But why should I fight for him when he walked away? He didn't bother fighting for me." Lilianna pointed out, pulling away from Jecina and folded her arms in front of her chest. "If he loved me, don't you think he would've fought to keep me in his life?"

Jecina nodded and took both of Lilianna's hands in hers, their eyes locking. "I'm not saying to beg for him to come back to you. Because quite frankly, he was a coward and needs to grovel at your feet for thinking you still harbor feelings for Randy Orton. But what I AM saying is you will have to be the one to approach him. He's not going to do it. He's stubborn and has too much of that damn Samoan pride. Trust me, Dean told me he's just as miserable without you and he's been a complete bear to everyone." Even though Roman was no longer part of the Shield, Dean and Seth still hung out with him and went to the gym on a regular basis.

"So, how do I make him do that?" Lilianna sniffled, wiping her tears away with one hand while still holding onto Jecina's. "What if he wants nothing to do with me? I don't know if I can deal with rejection right now…"

"There's only one way to find out." Taking Lilianna's cell phone, Jecina placed it in her friend's hands and closed her fingers around it with an encouraging smile. "Don't call him. Text him and simply say when he's ready, you want to talk. That's it. If he comes to you, then you know he's willing to fight and if he doesn't, then it's his loss. It's a risk and the only question is: Are you willing to take it?"

Looking down at her cell phone, Lilianna sat there for 5 straight minutes contemplating what to do and finally flipped it open, sending Roman a text message with Jecina's exact words. She closed it, turned it off and set it aside, deciding she wouldn't check it until Friday morning when they left Queens to go back on the road for the house shows. The rest of the 2 days were spent laughing, watching movies and drinking along with Jecina's amazing cooking, both girls not mentioning the complicated men in their lives again.


End file.
